Will You Fall for Me?
by Jayta
Summary: Chapter 17. What IS Brooke's masterplan exactly? :D PJ
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** Not yet decided - however does contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Genre:** Romance   
**Type:** Could be a serial...  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake  
**Summary:** Set after _How Can You Be Sure_. Peyton and Jake are dealing with their problems. Their friendship seems to be the grounding factor in their lives. Could it ever turn into something more? 

**Prologue **

She ran her manicured fingers through her hair, observing her flawless complexion. Life had gotten way to complicated in the past few weeks. Brooke was pissed at her for the growing feelings both she and Lucas were having. She didn't want them...really. But Lucas had been the first guy to treat her with a modicum of respect. He wanted her for more than her looks and the prestige that came with being a cheerleader. But when they had made out that one night, she didn't realize she would lose something she had never thought she could - Brooke's friendship. 

"Damn it." Peyton slammed her locker door shut, resting her forehead against the cool, dented metal. _Why did life have to be such a bitch?_

"Hey Peyton?" huffed Jake, as he jogged up to her. 

"Hey Jake," she muttered, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "How's it going?" 

She really didn't particularly care, but she liked Jake and her miserable state wasn't reason enough to take it out on him. Besides her mind was on bigger things. 

There was a slight pause. 

Peyton lifted a wary gaze up at the 6'1 defensive guard for the Ravens. His eyes darted nervously around, unable to look her straight in the eye. "What is it, Jake?" she asked knowingly. 

"Listen, I know this is short notice, but my parents are going away and coach sprung us with a impromptu practice after the horrible game we played last Saturday," he rambled, his words coming out in a blur. "Coach won't let me skip another practice, so I was wondering, since you've done it before, if you could watch Jenny?" He opened his mouth to say something more but Peyton interrupted him. 

"Yeah," she replied without hesitation. Jenny was one responsibilty she loved to take on. The little girl was a pure joy to be around. It was the one uncomplicated thing in her life. 

"Really?" He looked surprised. 

She furrowed her brow and shrugged. "Why not?" Peyton managed a slight smile in his direction, seeing the relief and appreciation in his round chestnut-colored eyes. "I've got homework and some sketching to do tonight," she sighed, turning to walk towards the exit near the gymnasium. "So adding a baby should add an element of excitment!" 

Jake raised a skeptical brow. 

"I'm a sucker for a beautiful face." 

"Aw, I didn't know you cared," he teased. 

"I meant Jenny you idiot!" 

His lips drooped at the revelation. 

"Go!" she said, rolling her eyes and laughing. "I'll be fine." 

His lips spread into a wide grin. "Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how big I owe you!" he exclaimed happily. Reaching into his jeans, he pulled out his keys with the school logo dangling from its chain, dropping them into her open palm. "You are a goddess for doing this for me!" 

Peyton felt her face flush at the excessive attention she was receiving. She could feel eyes turn and stare at the whole spectacle. Playfully, she shoved Jake forward towards the gym. "You keep making these people stare at me and I won't," she warned, stifling the urge to laugh. 

Jake raised his hands up in surrender, clamping his mouth shut before turning around and jogging into the gym. 

Peyton stood there a moment and bit her bottom lip. Throwing the keys in the air and catching them, she stuffed her hands in her jean pockets and headed off to visit her little angel. 

****

--&-- 

"Peyton?" Jake strode into the empty living room, dropping his gym bag onto the floor. "I'm home!" The declaration sounded idiotic once the words were out. What was this an episode of the Waltons? 

There was no answer. 

His chest tightened and his stomach did a flip flop. Had something happened? He quickened his stride and went into the kitchen and peered out the window, seeing if she had decided to get some fresh air. 

The backyard was empty. Now he had this sinking feeling in his stomach. "Peyton?" he yelled, jogging back into the house. "Jenny!" His hands splayed the disheveled coffee table full of papers for a note explaining their absense...again, nothing. 

Now he was getting worried. 

He ran down the hall and checked the bathroom for the sound of running water. Nothing. 

"Peyton!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. This was not like Peyton. Everytime she had babysat for him before he had come home to her sketching on the couch while Jenny was asleep in the crib, or she was snuggling with Jenny on the couch. _Where the hell are they?_

Peyton's bag was on the couch, so he knew she hadn't gone far. 

There were only two other places he hadn't checked. He ran up the carpeted stairs and swung his parent's door opened. It was empty, just as he expected. Swallowing hard, trying to keep his heart from racing, he approached his own bedroom door. It was closed as he had left it. _Please be in there_. 

He placed a sweaty palm on the doorknob and exhaled slowly. The door opened without a sound and the familiar greyish-blue of his walls glowed, as the rays of the setting sun filtered in through his window. "Peyton..." His breathing was ragged, as his shoulders dropped in overwhelming relief. 

Peyton was curled up in his bed with Jenny snuggled closely to her body, her left arm wrapped protectively around his little girl. Jake closed his eyes and slid down against the wall, covering his face with his hands. "Thank God," he muttered. Not once had he felt that helpless and out of control. 

"Mmm, Jake?" Jake snapped his head up and watched as the most popular cheerleader of Tree Hill lifted her arms luxuriously above her head. He felt his pulse race again. Licking his dry lips, he managed to push himself up from the floor and wave awkwardly at Peyton, who just smiled langoriously in his direction. "Did you just get home?" 

Jake nodded silently. His throat was suddenly dry and once again perspiration formed a thin layer on his palms. 

Peyton frowned. "Were you calling us?" she asked curiously, her fingers paused a moment, as she had been running them through her curly locks. "I could have sworn I heard my name." 

"Uh yeah. It was me." 

She blinked several times, looking at him intently before her eyes widened and glanced down at Jenny. "Oh god, were you looking for us?" she breathed, shaking her head. 

He shrugged casually, trying not to let on that he had barely escaped his first heart attack at age 17. "That's okay. I was just worried a little when you weren't downstairs." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he leaned down and picked up his sleeping girl. The feeling of her soft fragile body in his arms filled him a sense of calmness. After sitting quietly with her in his arms a moment, Jake furrowed his brow and looked questioningly at Peyton. "How did you end up here anyway?" 

The memory seemed to cause her face to scrunch up in an expression of exasperation. "The sun was so bright out this afternoon that it seemed to bother Jenny," she explained dryly. "And so it seemed to keep her up and then she got cranky..." She sat up fully and pulled in her legs, so that she now sat cross-legged on the bed. "It seemed like this room was dark enough to calm her down." 

"Oh." 

"I'm sorry if I invaded any privacy clause or anything like that," she joked, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I must have accidentally dozed off too." 

"I probably shouldn't complain," he replied quietly. Then a smile crept upon his lips. "I mean it _is_ a big deal that I got Peyton Sawyer in my bed!" Her jaw dropped and she slapped him on the shoulder. He was too slow, with Jenny in his arms, to fully dodge the reprimand and he winced slightly, laughing at her reaction. "It's gonna be all over the school by tomorrow..." 

She slapped him again. 

"You're such a brat," she said, rolling her eyes at him. 

"Am not!" 

Peyton slid over, until she was so close he could smell a mixture of strawberry and vanilla that scented her hair, and peered over his shoulder and down at Jenny. "I feel bad for you," she said, smoothing the thin layer of hair that was growing atop the crown of Jenny's head. "Did you know your daddy is a brat?" She cooed softly to the sleeping baby. 

"Hey, not nice." Jake stood up and slipped Jenny in the bassinet on the floor. "No daddy bashing allowed!" 

Peyton smirked. "You asked for it." She slid onto the edge of the bed, where he had just been sitting. "I was planning on being very nice with you until you made that hilarious crack about the bed, Mister." 

Jake lifted the bassinet onto the bed next to his. "Hey, I think they would understand why you wouldn't pass up all," he stepped back and pointed at his body, "_this_!" 

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." Peyton stuck her finger into her mouth, pretending to gag. "I never knew you were this cheesy," she groaned. Shaking her head, she stood up and slid her hands down the front of her jeans, smoothing the invisible creases. "If I had, I would not have bid $87 on you." She moved over to the bassinet and stared down serenely at Jenny, slipping her index finger under the tiny curled fingers. 

"But you did," he drawled, nudging her hip with his. "So that just tells me how much you must like me!" He winked at her. 

She just laughed. "You're hopeless." 

****

--&-- 

"You need to stay away from my little girl." 

Peyton spun around to find Nikki a few feet away from her. Her eyes narrowed and opened the door to her car. It was early evening when Jake had come home, but the sun set early that day. It was quiet dark and she could just make out her face. "And you need to stop being such a witch; but somehow I don't think either of those things are going to happen," she retorted, throwing her bag onto the passenger side. Slamming the door, she walked towards Jake's domineering ex, until she was nose to nose with the woman. "You'll stay away from Jenny and Jake, if you know what's good for you." 

Nikki laughed. It was an eerie and almost maniacal laugh, sending a slight shiver down her spine. Peyton ran her tongue against the inside of her teeth, forcing herself not to back down. She couldn't let herself be intimidated by the deluded bitch. 

Nikki shoved her index finger into her chest and caused her to stumble back. "And what are you gonna do?" Her expression contorted into disdain. 

"Hey!" Out of the corner of her eye, Peyton saw Jake bounding out of the house; and once there, he stepped out in front of her, putting some distance between her and Nikki. "You need to get off my property right now." 

"Your property Jake?" 

"Yeah." 

Peyton frowned. She knew he was just trying to be helpful, but she could take care of herself when it came to Nikki. 

"And does that include your prissy babysitter here?" Nikki peered around Jake and glared at her. 

"You just keep that up," Peyton warned, walking over and jutting her finger at her. Jake wrapped his arm around her waist and held her back. 

"Don't. She's not worth it." 

"You're not going to keep me from my daughter, Jake." Nikki turned her gaze back to Jake. "She's my daughter and just because I made the mistake of running away nine months ago," she said, her voice strained. "Doesn't mean you get to cut me out of her life. I tried to be nice about this Jake, but you've made it impossible." 

"And what are you going to do?" Jake said irritably. "Because whatever it is, it's going to be over my dead body!" 

Peyton felt helpless as she watched Jake struggle to keep this woman away from his daughter. Slipping her hand through the crook of his arm, she stepped up beside him, hoping it would give him some moral support. But apparently it wasn't the most intelligent thing she could have done. 

"Do you think you can replace _me_, with her?" Nikki accused fiercely, pointing at her. She turned her gaze upon Peyton. "You are nothing but a poser." 

"If you think you can replace me with this two-bit nothing then you're sorely mistaken." 

Peyton tilted her head slightly, her eyes darkening and muscles stiffening. "What claim do you have on her?" she asked incredulously. "Everything you've done so far, in your little _display_ of maturity, has been for show." 

"You claim that this is for your daughter, but really, isn't this just for you?" 

Peyton was fed up with the poor misguided teenager routine she was getting from the 'little girl' in front of them. It was pathetic really. But a gentle squeeze from Jake told her that he wanted to handle it. She complied, backing down for the moment. 

"Nikki, I'm asking you to leave," Jake said quietly. "I don't want to have to call the cops or something." 

Peyton couldn't see his expression, but she knew he was torn up about this. Everytime Nikki showed her face, Jake became solemn and brooding; and that was not the Jake she knew. Turning her hooded gaze upon Nikki, observing the woman who had managed to hurt one of newest and closest friends, Peyton couldn't help but wonder what he ever saw in her. From what she had seen, the woman was all claws. Though part of her felt like Nikki could possibly sweet talk her way out of any situation too - sheathing her cutting words and exchanging them for honey and syrup. She had to have, to have Jake find anything redeeming in the woman. 

"I'll go," Nikki said slowly, nodding her head in agreement. "But Jake, you have to know I'm going to be back for her." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away. 

"Are you all right?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. 

Peyton stared at him with wide-eyed. "You're asking _me_ if I'm all right?" she gaped in disbelief. "_I_ should be asking you if _you're_ all right after that scene!" Reaching out she rested her hands on his forearms, searching his eyes for masked emotions. She knew the signs all too well. 

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess," he sighed, pulling away. "I didn't mean to get everyone so involved." 

"Well too late," she scoffed lightly. "Besides you're too much of a softy to deal with a witch like her." Nudging him playfully, trying to lighten the mood. Shaking off the dark cloud Nikki hung over the whole evening, she laughed, "You need someone like me who's mouthy and doesn't give a damn." 

"Why didn't I think of that sooner?" he joked, raising his hand up for a hi-five. 

With a swift flick of her wrist her hand crossed to meet his in a loud slap - both grinning. He held it there a moment before letting go. "T-that's what I say," she declared, trying to sound haughty. Her breath caught in her throat and she found her heart racing unusually fast. 

Her eyes met his in an long, silent gaze, though somehow it wasn't the least bit awkward. He filled her with both a calmness and an excitment. Nothing at all like Lucas...Peyton snapped back to reality and took a step back. "I...I gotta get going," she said hesitantly. "My parents are expecting me home." 

_That sounded lame._

Jake, however, just nodded and smiled, accepting her excuse. "Thanks again for babysitting on such short notice." 

"Yeah, no problem. I'd do it anytime," she said, stepping down from the sidewalk and onto the road. "Give me a ring whenever." Turning around she jogged to the driver side of her car. Once inside, she found that she had been breathing unusually hard. Looking over at Jake, who had bent down and was waving at her through the passenger side window, Peyton knew that there was definitely something about him that was different. She smiled back and waved before turning the ignition and driving away. 

"C'mon Peyton. Snap out of it," she muttered to herself. "That's what you said about the last guy." 


	2. Chapter 1: A Friend of Jake

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** Not yet decided - however does contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Genre:** Romance   
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**Chapter One: A Friend of Jake's Also **

Jake threw himself into basketball practice, as he sprinted up and down the gym floor. He didn't want to think about the lengths Nikki was willing to go to get Jenny. It sent chills down his spine when he thought about the scene she made the previous night. Never had Jake seen that side to her. She was like a madwoman...or close. 

"Hey Jagielski," Whitey bellowed angrily. "Are we taking away from your naptime?" 

Jake frowned, as he glanced up ahead and saw that he was the last one to finish the wind sprints. "Uh, no coach," he replied sheepishly, ducking his head. 

"Jake," Lucas huffed, breathing heavily from the cardio workout. "Is something wrong?" 

"Nah." He shook his head, trying to focus on Whitey's instructions on the new drill he was running. "Just some personal crap." Shrugging it off he jogged onto the court where Whitey was motioning for him to join him. 

****

--&-- 

"Do you know what's up with Jake?" Lucas asked, as he jogged up from behind Peyton. He had been hoping to catch up her before she left for home, since she usually stayed after cheerleading practice. 

"And a _hello_ to you too," Peyton replied drolly, as she kept stride down the school hallway. 

"Sorry," he grunted. "I just was noticing Jake having some problems today at practice." 

Peyton stopped midstride and turned glanced concernedly at Lucas. "What kind of problems?" She had hoped that he wouldn't dwell on Nikki's little visit and threat session from the night before. 

"He couldn't focus during practice and Whitey was in his face all this afternoon." 

"Well, well," a familiar female voice drawled. "Looky what the cat dragged in." 

Peyton gritted her teeth and groaned. _Like she always had to walk in at the most inopportune times?_ "Hi Brooke," she greeted her ex-best friend, plastering a wide smile on her face. 

"Yeah, whatever!" Brooke rolled her eyes and walked straight past them. 

"I guess the whole no name calling thing should be a good sign?" Peyton looked up tiredly at Lucas. "So I'm guessing you haven't fixed anything with her either?" 

"No." Lucas' gaze was focused on the back of the brunette's head. 

"Look, I don't want to deal with this right now," she sighed, moving towards the location of her parked car. Ever since the possibility of having Lucas in her life, her life had been nothing but a melodrama. And a bad one at that. "I've got stuff to do." 

"Wait," Lucas said quickly, grabbing her bicep. "What about Jake?" 

Peyton stared up blankly at Lucas. His expression was so sincere...Had been since she had met him. Peyton pulled away from his grasp, gazing into the distance where Brooke's small figure continued to place distance between them. _How had she gotten into this mess?_ "Don't worry about it." Backing away, she shrugged, "I'll talk to him about it." 

Lucas looked at her curiously, "He'll talk to you?" He felt a twinge of jealousy, though he knew it was an unwarranted reaction. 

"Of course." Peyton studied his perplexed expression. "We're friends," she said irritably, not wanting to face the longing that remained hidden behind those blue eyes. "Something we should have tried." 

****

--&-- 

"Jake?" Peyton tried to peer into the Jagielski's living room through the crack in the closed drapes. "Now whose the psycho stalker bitch?" 

Peyton turned around to find Nikki leaning against the brick pillar. "It isn't stalking when you're wanted," she retorted, folding her arms across her chest. "You on the other hand, who have been asked several times to leave, just won't go away." "You know, I've thought about why you would hang around a teenage single father and I can't say that I'm impressed," Nikki said matter-of-factly, sliding over to sit on the iron-wrought railing. "I'm guessing your family leaves something to be desired and you have this fantasy that making a family with Jake would answer all of your problems." 

"You bitch..." Peyton strode up to Nikki and pushed jabbed her fingers into the woman's chest. "You don't know a thing about my family!" Nikki stood up and pushed her back, but before anything could start the front door opened revealing a slim, dark-haired woman in her late forties. 

"Is there anything I can help you ladies with?" Mrs. Jagielski looked confused and perplexed. "I don't know what you..." 

"Uh, M-Mrs. Jagielski," Peyton stuttered, surprised at the interruption. "I'm Peyton Sawyer, a friend of Jake's?" She stepped forward and offered her hand, which Jake's mom hesitantly shook. 

"That explains who you are," she said warily; her eyes darted over to Nikki. "Are you a friend of Jake's also?" 

"Mrs. Jagielski," Nikki began, plastering a smile on her face. "I would like to apologize for the childish display...Peyton here was just upset and..." 

Peyton couldn't believe the gall of the woman. She shot a dirty glare at Nikki, interrupting her before she finished the sentence. "I was looking for Jake," she finished, not taking her eyes off of Nikki. 

"Um, Jake isn't here," Jake's mother stated, her gaze darting between the two girls. "But I could tell him that you dropped by?" 

Peyton nodded. "Sure. That would be great." She locked eyes with Nikki, hoping she would take the hint. 

"Actually, since Jake isn't here," Nikki smiled softly, moving closer to where Peyton was standing. "I was wondering if I might have a word with you?" 

Peyton's eyes widened and she heard alarms go off in her head. _There was no way she could allow Nikki to talk with Jake's parents._ "Nikki, darling," she cooed sweetly, grabbing her arm and squeezing tightly. "I think that we should leave Jake's mom alone. I mean, she must be really busy, with Jenny and all." 

"Actually Jake took Jenny to work," Jake's mom said informatively. "I didn't think I'd get off work in time to baby-sit, so I'm guessing she's with him at work." 

"No matter," Nikki smiled again, moving closer towards the house. "I really wanted to talk to you about something that has to do with Jake." 

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Jagielski said, tilting her head to the side curiously. "Who are you again? And why do you look so familiar?" 

"Nikki, an old friend of Jake's." 

"Nikki?" Jake's mom furrowed her brow, as if the name had struck a cord. Reaching out her hand, she nodded, "Well, nice to meet you." 

Peyton watched in horror as Jake's mother invited both Nikki and her into the house. Politely she declined, citing her dad was expecting her home. However, she had no intention of going home; instead, Peyton hopped into her car and headed to Karen's Cafe. 

--&-- 

Peyton burst into the somewhat busy cafe and scanned the building for Jake. He was no where to be seen. "Ms. Roe?" She ran up to the counter where Lucas' mom was pouring coffee for a customer. 

"Karen, please," Lucas' mom chided. "Ms. Roe sounds old." 

Peyton smiled briefly, her eyes scanning the cafe again. "Is Jake here?" 

"He's a popular guy," Karen chuckled. "He's in the back with Lucas." 

"Can I go back there?" 

Karen motioned with a tilt of her head, her approval. 

Skipping around the counter, Peyton skidded to a halt when the swinging door nearly hit her in the face. "Whoa there!" 

"Peyton?" Haley said with a startled expression on her face, juggling several plates of food. "Hi!" 

"Hi." Peyton waved, stepping aside to let Haley through and continued her way to the backroom. "Jake? Are you here?!" 

Jake furrowed his brow when he heard the urgency in the familiar voice. Pulling his finger from Jenny's tiny grasp, he turned around to see Peyton staring at him and out of breath. "What's up, Peyton?" 

"Where's the fire?" Lucas asked, startled at Peyton's sudden arrival. 

"Jake," she breathed, trying to figure a way to tell him. 

"Spit it out," Jake urged, confused at what the commotion was. "It can't be that bad..." 

"Nikki's at your house talking to your mom." 

Jake blinked several times, his breath caught in his throat. "W-what?" 

Lucas looked over at Jake, who seemed completely stunned. "When did get there?" 

Peyton ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated she couldn't have done more to prevent it. "I was looking for you and she just showed up!" She threw her hands in the air. "I came over here as soon as I could," she explained. "I tried to get her to leave..." 

"Jake!" Karen head popped in around the corner. "I need you out here," she stated distractedly. "It's overflowing with customers..." 

Jake glanced over at the door and nodded. "I'll be right there Ms. Roe." He shook his head and looked at Lucas and Peyton. "I can't deal with this right now," he blurted out, leaning against the railing of the crib. His mind was racing with the possible stories Nikki could be telling his mother right now. Glancing into the crib, where Jenny was happily gnawing on a miniature hairbrush, he knew she was safe. Nikki couldn't possibly take her - not right now anyway. "I have to work." 

"Jake!" cried both Peyton and Lucas in disbelief. 

"What?" Jake frowned at the both of them. "I can't do anything about it," he said through clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice down. "My parents know all about Nikki. They may not have met her, but they know what she put me through." 

Peyton was amazed at how well he was handling this. She knew if it was her, she would have dropped everything to confront the witch and her lies. 

"So what are you going to do?" Lucas asked worriedly. 

"I'm going to go help your mom," Jake answered, re-tying the strings of his apron. "And then I'm going home to find out what Nikki wanted...as if I don't know." Before he turned to leave, he reached and grabbed Peyton's arm, squeezing gently. "Thanks for coming here to warn me." 

No matter how many times she offered, Jake couldn't get over how selfless Peyton was when it came to him and Jenny. He never knew he could feel so comfortable and at ease with another person, other than his parents, looking after his little girl...But here she was. 

Peyton smiled warmly and shrugged. "I wish I could have done more," she said truthfully, gazing into his warm brown eyes. Her pulse began to race again. 

"You've been great," he reassured. 

Lucas silently watched the exchange between the two; again, jealousy reared its ugly head. He furrowed his brow, trying to understand whether it was just a friendship as Peyton had stated or whether it was more. 

"I could stay back here and watch her if you'd like?" Peyton offered. "You know, so you won't have to always keep coming back here." 

"I don't think you have to do that, right Jake?" Lucas glanced over expectantly at one of his closer friends. "My Mom doesn't mind." 

Jake raised a questioning brow at the strange behavior Lucas was displaying, but followed his lead. Shaking his head, "Nah, that's okay, I should be okay." 

"It's really no problem," Peyton insisted, noticing the look that Jake gave Lucas. "I can bring my homework and stuff here and watch her until you get off." She had made up her mind. This was good idea. It would also give her some peace-of-mind after her encounter with the psycho hose-beast. 

"Besides, as much as your mom," she looked up at Lucas, "says it's okay, it's not good work ethic to always leave customers waiting while you check up on Jenny." 

"She has a point," Jake said, glancing at Lucas. He knew Lucas still had feelings for Peyton, but it would have been one less thing for him to worry about. 

"And he can't have me take Jenny back to his house when Nikki is there." 

Lucas raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I just thought you might have other plans," he replied, shrugging casually. "If you want to baby-sit it's none of my business." 

"Good." Peyton nodded once in satisfaction. "Well you'd better get out there," she said, glancing in the direction of the waiting customers. "Or you'll have a mob after you." 

Jake nodded, smiling appreciatively at Peyton and Lucas, before heading back to the cafe portion of the building. "Thanks guys." 

"So you want me to stick around?" Lucas offered. 

Peyton looked at him skeptically. "You babysit?" She laughed. "I think not." 

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pretending to be offended. 

"However," she said slowly. "I guess you will have to watch her momentarily..." 

"Why?" Lucas frowned. 

"Because I need to go to my car and get my bag." She pretended to eye him carefully. "Do you think you can handle it?" 

"Yeah," he scoffed, reaching into the crib and allowing Jenny to grasp it. "It's a tough job, but I think I can handle it." 

"Good," Peyton smiled. "I'll be back in a jiff." 


	3. Chapter 2: Four Little Words

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - however does contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**Chapter Two: Just Four Little Words**

"So have you heard from Nikki since your parents found out about her wanting rights to Jenny?" Peyton slipped into step along side Jake, as they were heading to Chem class. 

"No." Jake shook his head. "I'm kind of relieved," he admitted, but there was a flicker of uncertainty. "But it's like the calm before the storm, ya know?" 

Peyton nodded. "You think she's up to something." 

Jake let his head loll back and sighed, "I don't even know what to think anymore." Nikki had remained civil according to his mother; and when he finally dragged himself home, she had already left. "Nikki has been so two-faced in the past couple of weeks she's been here, I wouldn't put anything past her." 

Peyton wished she could do something more for Jake and Jenny. She tried to give him as much moral support as she could, without it seeming like something more. Right now she didn't want to confuse the guy, who had managed to make her feel a part of something real. And as much Peyton didn't want Nikki's words to worm its way into her thoughts, she couldn't help but think that some - a miniscule piece - of what she spat at her rang true. 

Caring for Jenny made her feel like she was doing something worth while. Peyton felt like Jake and Jenny needed her. And it was like they were pieces of her life-puzzle that just fell into place, in a time where she was struggling to find out where she fit in the scheme of things. 

"Hey," Jake frowned, stopping her before she entered Mr. Kalinger's classroom. "I don't want you to feel burdened by this." He searched those wide, doe-like, hazel eyes intently. "It's my problem, okay?" 

Ever since he had involved her in his life, by asking Peyton to baby-sit for him on occasion, a bond had begun to form. Jake knew it could be a dangerous thing. He knew exactly how dangerous trusting someone could be. Even now, he was dealing with the aftermath of falling in love with a woman, who had claimed to love him back. Part of him was reluctant to do that again...even though Peyton was just a 'friend'. 

She rolled her eyes and gently smacked him in the stomach. "Are you kidding me?" she scoffed, pretending to be offended. "I thought we went over this?" Jake shrugged casually. "I'm the badass who can take the girl down." 

Jake pressed his lips together, trying to stifle a smile. "Right," he drawled, wagging a finger at her. "I forgot about that." 

"Yeah," she poked him in the stomach, "you do that!" 

--&-- 

"Hey Peyton!" Spinning around she saw Lucas jogging down the school sidewalk. "Do you have a minute?" 

Part of Peyton wanted to say no, but she felt herself give in to her 'nicer' side - something that didn't happen too often. _Thank God._ Shifting the weight of her bag by the shoulder strap, Peyton nodded. "Yeah, sure. What's up?" 

"Um, have you seen Brooke?" 

Peyton was relieved to hear that this conversation had nothing to do with her at all. It made things so much more easy to deal with. After the previous afternoon of sitting for Jenny, Peyton couldn't help but notice that Lucas still held some attachment towards her. She understood; she felt it in her lonelier moments, but then Brooke's face would flash in her mind and she knew that she had made the right decision. She shook her head. "Why?" Frowning, she studied Lucas' brooding expression. "What has been going on with you two?" 

Her best friend had been avoiding her like the plague; even at cheer practice the other day, though the girl managed to keep the lurid remarks to a minimum, Brooke had barely spoken two words to her. Peyton knew how well Brooke could hold a grudge, but her best friend was acting less betrayed than distant. 

"Uh, nothing," he said, dismissing her inquiry with a wave of his hand. 

Peyton wondered what she had been missing these past few days. She had been so focused on the Nikki 'thing' that she hadn't had time to dwell on the DC-like betrayal that she had been apart of. "Brooke doesn't seem as mad as she used to be," she offered, hoping he would open up about what was going on, since she was so out of the loop. 

"Yeah," Lucas sighed, seeming somewhat relieved. 

"So what's going on with her?" 

"Going on with who?" a familiar voice scoffed. 

Peyton spun around to see Brooke standing behind her, with her arms folded in a stand-offish manner. "Brooke." 

"So now you're talking about me?" Brooke shook her head, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Too little, too late," she scoffed. Then subtly shifting her focus, she glanced towards Peyton. "Really?" 

"Yeah," Peyton declared, tired of apologizing for the pain she caused her friend for the millionth time. "I was wondering how my best friend was doing. Is that okay with you?" 

"And who would that be?" Brooke retorted icily, her cold demeanor resurfacing. "Although I'm sure she couldn't be doing too well, since I used to be your best friend and now I have a knife in the back to show for it." 

Peyton furrowed her brow, as the words she spoke didn't seem to hold the same bitterness to them. "You know I'm sorry about that," she stated matter-of-factly. "But we've ended it. She glanced over her shoulder at Lucas, who nodded his acquiescence. "So don't tell me I don't care about you." 

Brooke opened her mouth and patted the fake yawn. "Oh," she said, pressing her hand against her chest, leaning towards Peyton. "Was I supposed to be touched by that?" 

"That's all I've got to say to you." Peyton reached into her leather jacket for her car keys. "I'm done apologizing," she declared, pointing at Brooke. "If you still want a friend, I'm right here; but I'm not going to be your punching bag." 

Brooke's expression was one of surprise. Her mouth gaped, as if stunned by Peyton's derision. 

"And you need to get your act together." Peyton briefly glanced over at Lucas, who seemed stunned by the comment. "Figure exactly what you want." She followed his wary gaze, which was fixed upon a speechless Brooke. "Cause I'm out of it. Completely." 

****

--&-- 

"Really?" Jake raised his eyebrows, impressed by the story she just told. "And you just walked away?" 

When Peyton arrived at his doorstep, he hadn't known what to think. He had nothing planned for that Thursday evening for once, as the game with the Braxton Cougars had been called off due to poor traveling weather in their region. It was later in the evening and his parents were at work again. 

"You have no idea how tired of worrying about what people think anymore," she said, curled on the couch beside him, snacking on a carrot stick. "I'm tired of the evil glares I've been getting from most of the cheer squad, since Brooke found out, and Lucas seems like he has his head all turned around lately." 

"About what, I have no clue." 

Jake nodded, trying to look inconspicuous. Since Lucas had confided to him about Brooke's pregnancy scare, he felt uneasy when speaking to Peyton. He didn't want it to accidentally slip. "So, you wanna watch a movie since Jenny's down for the count?" His eyes flittered to the crib in the living room where Jenny was sleeping peacefully. 

Peyton nodded. "Thanks for letting me hang." Sliding her legs over the edge of the couch, Jake felt her eyes on him. "I didn't feel like staying home alone again," she sighed, leaning over and grabbing a handful of carrots in her hand from the bag sitting on the coffee table. 

"What is it going to be?" Jake grabbed two dvds sitting on top of the entertainment centre. He spun around and held the covers in front of him for Peyton to see. "We've got," he tilted the covers to read the titles, "_Peter Pan_ - the new unanimated feature or _Whalerider_." He stared at them in disbelief. "What the heck _are_ these? 

Peyton seemed flabbergasted at the movies he had just offered up for the evening's entertainment. 

"Not much of a choice, huh?" He smiled, licking his dry lips and turned to discard the whole idea. "Well, we could..." 

"Tell me those weren't _your_ choices, Jagielski." 

"Uh, parentals decided it was their turn to pick the movies," he admitted, hoping that would not tarnish his reputation. "Had it been my choice, you wanna bet there would be a couple of action flicks with lots of explosions and hot chicks in them?" 

"Sure," she said slyly. "I'm sure that's just a cover." She bit down on a carrot stick. "I bet you're an Indie flick watcher too!" 

Jake smacked his head and glared at Peyton. "That just isn't even funny," he deadpanned. 

Peyton winked at him and threw a couple of the carrot sticks at him. "Oh, I so have something to hold over your head," she chuckled, her eyes twinkling mischievously. She paused to lean forward and grin. "What are you willing to do for me to keep this a secret?" 

Jake bent down and picked up the small, hard, orange ammunition and slowly made his way over to where she was sitting; as he got closer he began to return the favor, tossing them at her head. "You are not saying a word," he warned, half serious, half teasing. "Because in retaliation there would be sudden rash of mysterious pictures of a well-known Tree Hill cheerleader floating around." 

"Yeah?" Peyton seemed unfazed. "There's always pictures of cheerleaders floating around school," she said drolly. "You had better come up with something better than that." 

Jake felt the corners of his lips curl slightly. "But are they ones of her drooling in her sleep?" 

Suddenly her eyes widened in horror. "What are you talking about?" she screeched, throwing several more carrots at him. 

He shrunk back, in an attempt to dodge her edible ammunition, but was too close. _She really had a good arm_, he thought, as the carrots struck him in the arm. "Hey!" he laughed. "No fair." 

Peyton narrowed her eyes and raised her hand, readying herself for another assault. "Where did you get these supposed pictures?" she questioned him. Then pushing herself up from the couch, she looked him in the eye. "I bet you don't even have these pictures mister!" Peyton poked him in the chest; her gaze challenging him to provide her with proof. 

Jake shrugged casually. "Maybe," he said coyly. "_Or maybe not._" 

Peyton folded her arms across her chest and leaned back, as if studying him. While she remained silent and brooding, Jake enjoyed watching her facial expressions, as they morphed, expressing several conflicting thoughts as they churned in her head. "You suck," she finally managed to respond, turning on her heel and flopping back onto the couch. 

"Ah, but at least you can say that I'm good looking while doing it!" He turned to the side, displaying his profile, as if he were posing for some sketch. 

Another carrot flew at his head, but this time, he managed to duck. 

****

--&-- 

"Oh you're so going to owe me big time!" Jake taunted Peyton, as she reached in to get her textbook for the next class. "I know something they don't know!" Peyton looked up in time to see Jake moving his upper body, in dance-like moves, as if there were music blaring over the intercom system. 

"Shut up." She slammed her locker door, trying to ignore his beaming face. 

"I will," he nodded, "when you say that 'Jake is the hottest guy on the Ravens'." Then he added a slight wiggle of his hips to his repertoire of dance moves. 

She refused to look at him. "Bite me." Out of the corner of her eye, Peyton could see the wall-to-wall grin that was now etched on his face. 

Jake leaned his shoulder against the locker next to hers. "It's not hard to say," he smirked. "Just four little words." He wiggled four fingers in her face. "Jake. Is. A. God." 

Peyton didn't think much of it when she left Jake's house the other night. In fact, he hadn't mentioned a word; but when she showed up at school the next morning, there was Jake, trying to look cool and level-headed. She glanced up at Jake, who had a stupid, goofy grin on his face. _Didn't last long._

"I don't care," she declared casually. "You can tell everyone in the school for all I care." 

She watched Jake narrow his eyes, seemingly debating whether she was telling the truth or bluffing. 

And she wasn't. 

Peyton didn't really care if everyone knew that she had started bawling 3/4 of the way through the movie _Whalerider_. Once she had stopped pouting and finished throwing every available carrot at his head, they had decided to watch the award winning film. She wasn't ashamed. _It was a very touching movie._

Jake rolled his eyes and frowned. "You're no fun," he pouted, pushing himself up off the lockers. "The least you could have done is protest a little." 

"You're such a child," she replied, hitting him in the stomach with the back of her hand. 

"I'm making up for lost time!" he declared loudly, raising his right hand up in the air. 

Peyton laughed, feeling him sling his arm around her shoulder. Shaking her head, she followed his lead, as he began to drag her to class. 

She liked this. She liked how he made her laugh. She liked how Jake managed to make her day brighter. 

_He really was one of the good ones._

****

**------**

**Author's notes:** So here is the little place where I get to respond to all the comments I've been getting - nice or not. hehe. J/K. Like there would be _any_ bad comments, right guys? 

First off, let me say how much I appreciate the feedback. It's very encouraging. Note though that it's nice to get some helpful critique. How could it be improved? If anything... 

You guys rock though! 

**Najia** thanks for your encouragement and informative review...inspiring...hehe.  
**LP4ever** thanks for reviewing.  
**bluekay** thanks again for reading.  
**klm** you're a dear for saying those things...  
**cyberchick** dear ya gotta know that i won't be blackmailed into updating...but i shall do my best to keep you in fic.  
**jill** thanks so much for your reviews. it's good to hear _specifics_ looks at other reviewers about what you liked. hehe.  
**lenz** ya baby! we sooo rock for the whole conversion process! whoohoo!  
**scar** so honored to have you review the fic! never thought i'd see the day babe ;)  
**jewels** the 'jewel' of my eye. i adore you for reviewing my fics, even when no one seems interested. lol... 

And to those whom I haven't mentioned. I do still appreciate you...too many of you too count hehe...


	4. Chapter 3: There Had Been A Plan!

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - however does contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**Chapter Three: There Had Been A Plan!**

"A date." 

Jake nervously rubbed his temple, while trying to find the right words to answer her question. He cleared his throat and nodded, though unable to look her in the eye. "I -I..." his voice cracked from nerves, "I guess you could call it that." Licking his suddenly dry lips, the whole idea didn't seem as great as it did when he had thought about it in Algebra. But there was no backing out now. 

It was out there. 

"Like dinner and a movie?" Peyton asked coolly, trying not to show her complete surprise at the sudden invitation. She hip checked her locker door and slung her bag over her shoulder, her eyes fixed on Jake. "Without Jenny?" 

"Uh, yeah," he said, trying to match her casualness. 

The idea had been toyed with in his mind, but Jake didn't think much of it in the beginning. Peyton still obviously had feelings for Lucas and vice versa. But things had seemed to cool down between the two of them in the past month and she had been over a lot in the past several weeks; it had gotten so they had formed something akin to a 'routine'. 

His parents worked usually every other evening and Peyton had casually volunteered to baby-sit those evenings; however, whenever he arrived home, whether it was from work or basketball, they would settle in for a movie or whatever was good on TV. It had gotten so that Jake couldn't remember a time when Peyton hadn't been there to help him out. Or more to the fact that he didn't want to remember. 

"And is this supposed to be like a _date_-date?" Peyton felt her heart pounding against her chest; and she was sure that there must have been beads of perspiration forming on her forehead. She began to make her way towards the school's main doors. She hoped if she kept moving, it would make things easier to digest. _Jake Jagielski is asking me out._ She closed her eyes and let those words bounce around in her head. _What was happening?_

_How was this happening?_

Jake was taken aback at her question. Was there another type? Had he been out of the loop so long that he didn't know there was categorizations of dating now? He shook his head. _No. You're talking crazy._ "What other kind is there?" he laughed, trying to keep his tone light and comical. 

Peyton kept her eyes focused straight ahead; she couldn't remember the first time she had felt this awkward around Jake...ever. What was she going to do? "You could be asking me out as friends?" she offered, hoping there was a way to weasel her way out of this conversation. She did not want to be having a conversation like this at all - not after the disasters that were 'Lucas' and 'Nathan'. 

Jake frowned. He was getting the distinct feeling that this wasn't one of his best ideas. Suddenly his heart sunk and he realized how stupid it had been to think that Peyton could have possibly wanted to go out with him. "Oh, uh, you know what?" he said, trying to find his voice. "Never mind." He grabbed her bicep and spun her around until she was looking up at him. 

"Really?" Peyton tilted her head and searched his eyes questioningly. She had felt relieved when he called it off, but now looking into those big brown eyes of his, she knew she had hurt him - not purposely, but nevertheless, she had hurt him. 

"Yeah," Jake replied, plastering on a smile, trying to show he wasn't at all invested in her answer. "I-It was just an idea that popped into my head." He shook his head. "I didn't really even think it through." 

"Jake," Peyton began, wanting to explain what was really going on inside. "I-I just..." 

"No," he waved her off, "there's no need to explain." He glanced down at his watch. "I have to get going," he breathed softly, backing away from her. "My shift starts in fifteen minutes." 

"But Jake wait," Peyton cried softly, but his back was to her and in a blink of an eye he was out other door. "I didn't mean it like that..." Her voice trailed off. 

_Great. You did it again Sawyer._ Peyton closed her eyes and let out an aggravated sigh. How had she become so horrible at relationships? It was a complete mystery. Stuffing her hands in her jacket, she silently kicked herself for hurting the one guy who didn't deserve it at all. 

****

--&-- 

"And so you think this pitiful story is going to make me forget what you did to me and become 'Dear Abby'?" Brooke said, her voice tinged with sarcasm. 

"Look, you know how desperate I am if I'm calling you, right?" Peyton growled, as she rested the cordless phone between her ear and shoulder, while sketching a cartoon version of herself banging her head against a wall. 

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. 

"Okay fine," Brooke sighed irritably. "But just don't think that I'm forgiving you because I'm doing this." 

"Yeah." Peyton rolled her eyes. That was the last thought that would have crossed her mind. 

"So did you tell him that you didn't mean it in that way?" 

"I didn't get the chance," she sighed, remembering the look on Jake's face. "He left before I could." 

"Sounds like the makings of an episode of Dawson's Creek or for that matter, any WB primetime drama," Brooke replied dryly. "I thought we were trying to avoid that?" There was a pause. "Oh wait, that pact ended when you macked out with _him_." 

Peyton gritted her teeth at the dig. She knew she deserved it, as tiring as it was getting for Brooke to find new ways to insert that topic into any of their conversations, which few and far between lately. "Well I feel like a complete jerk now," she said, ignoring Brooke's comment. "And I don't know how to bring it up again. It's too awkward." Peyton tore the current page she was doodling on and crumpled it up, tossing it on the floor. 

"Then go out with him." 

Peyton almost dropped the phone. "W-what?" she screeched. What kind of advice was that? "Now who's taking the happy pills?" 

"Hey, it sounds like you like him enough to go out with the guy?" 

"Did you not listen to the first part of the story?" 

"Not really," Brooke said drolly, "But that's besides the point." 

"Your excuse is that you have a poor track record with men, which I can't dispute." 

"Hey!" Peyton growled. "Watch it." 

"Whatever. Let's move on shall we?" Brooke suggested wearily. "So you never said you 'didn't' want to go out with the guy. You just said that you thought about how you were a screw-up in the relationship department - citing Nathan and 'he who shall not be named' as evidence, right?" 

"Yeah. What's your point?" Peyton narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the direction Brooke was going with this. 

"So maybe you're scared that you might actually have a chance with this guy." 

Peyton sat up in her chair and furrowed her brow. What the hell was she talking about? "Uh, okay, you really need to give me some of those 'happy pills', cause I have no idea where you pulled that one out of?" 

"Jake is available, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Jake is a stand up guy, right?" 

"Yeah." 

Brooke cleared her throat, as if she were preparing for a speech. "Jake has been one of your best friends since, well, you know what..." 

"Yes!" Peyton exclaimed, still not understanding why she was bringing these things up. "Move on _Dr. Freud_." 

"You could say that all of the other guys you've dated and been attracted to, were none of these things, right?" 

Peyton was hesitant to trash both Lucas and Nathan in that way. They had their moments. "They're human," she finally answered. 

"But in either case, these guys turned out to be jerks at some point in time, right?" Brooke said pointedly. "Especially 'he who shall not be named'." 

"I guess," she said slowly, not sure her relationships with either Lucas or Nathan could be generalized in that way. 

"Well there you go!" 

Peyton shook her head at Brooke's supposedly logical reasoning. "And what does this have to do with my being afraid of dating Jake and for that matter, why I should date him?" she asked incredulously. 

"Jake is a great guy and you don't want to ruin your friendship with him," Brooke said reasonably. "Plus I think you kinda have a thing for him." 

"Are you insane?" Peyton was ready to hang up on her 'ex' best friend, almost sure that she was either high or drunk. 

"I don't know of any other girl who would waste every other night of the week to baby-sit for some kid." 

"Well, Jake needs someone to watch her!" Peyton was beginning to regret phoning her up. She might have had better luck with Haley or Ms. Roe. "And I love Jenny, who wouldn't?" 

"But I've been hearing you don't just leave after Jake gets home," Brooke sang knowingly. 

Peyton could imagine Brooke dancing around her room, while feeling very satisfied with herself that she could irritate Peyton in this way. "We're friends." 

"Ah, but how classic would that be?" Brooke drawled, adding a little melodrama. "Friends turned lovers?" She sounded like she was proposing a newspaper headline. 

"It has a nice ring to it." 

"Why did I ever think that you could give me good advice?" Peyton asked irritably. 

"Because I can!" Brook declared. "I know you," her voice lowered, giving somewhat of a mysterious tone to it, "better than you know yourself." 

"I'm hanging up." 

"Still doesn't change the fact that you should go out with him." 

Peyton held the phone out in front of her. "I'm hanging up now." She narrowed her eyes at Brooke, who was on the other end of the receiver, and stuck out her tongue at her before pushing 'end'. 

_Of course she liked Jake...but as a friend._

Peyton glared at the phone. "What do you know?" 

****

--&-- 

"Isn't Peyton sitting for Jenny tonight?" 

Jake looked up from the phone and shook his head. "No Mom," he answered, frantically punching in the next number of his previous babysitter. "I don't think she will be watching Jenny as much. She's got other things on her mind." 

The doorbell rang and his mother signaled she would get it. 

"Hi, is Carly there?" Jake asked, peering up to see who was at the door. 

"Peyton!" Mrs. Jagielski exclaimed in surprise. "Jake said that you wouldn't be sitting for us tonight?" 

Peyton looked past Jake's mom and saw Jake coming to the door. "Uh, there must have been some misunderstanding," she said, smiling at her, as Jake lowered the receiver from his ear. "Hi Jake." She waved awkwardly, as she stepped into the house and shrugged off her leather jacket. 

"Peyton." He watched her walk past him and make herself comfortable. Jake was stunned; he had no idea she would show up. "What are you doing here?" 

"You need a sitter tonight, don't you?" She tried to pretend that nothing had happened, avoiding the curious stare coming from Mrs. Jagielski. Smiling, she walked over to the crib and greeted Jenny, who was admiring the mobile overhead. "Hi there darling," she cooed. 

"Well Jake," Mrs. Jagielski said hesitantly. "If everything's settled here, I'm heading off to work." 

Jake still in shock, nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah, Mom. Go ahead." 

Peyton waited to hear the door close before turning her attention to Jake, who was standing a couple of feet from her, looking very confused. "I'm sorry," she began, "for today and yesterday." 

Jake didn't understand why she was here. All day at school, Peyton had avoided him, saying the least amount of words to him as possible. He assumed asking her out had made her feel completely uncomfortable and that was the reason for her behavior towards him. And he understood, so he just assumed that he would need to find a sitter for tonight, since he had practice that evening. "It's okay," he said casually, moving towards the crib. "It was awkward after...after yesterday." 

Peyton had thought a lot about what Brooke had said about her reaction to Jake's proposition; in fact it had been rolling through her head all last night - so much so that she had dreamt about him. It hadn't been a disturbing dream. It had been quite pleasant actually: they had been watching a movie and snuggling on the couch. Nothing physically intimate happened in the dream, but the way she felt when she had been in his arms, it sent shivers up her spine; so when Jake popped by her locker this morning, her thoughts immediately drifted to the images of the previous evening, causing her to avoid him. 

"But it really wasn't," she breathed, forcing herself to look up at him. "I wanted to explain why I was uncomfortable when you asked me out." 

Jake's pulse began to race at her words. Could he have read her wrong? He wanted to know, but out of the corner of his eye he could see the clock read: 4:45 p.m. "Can you explain later?" he said tentatively, turning to leave. "I gotta get to practice." 

Peyton opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it, nodding her understanding. "Yeah," she smiled. "It can wait." 

Jake smiled apologetically. "I'll see you tonight?" He paused in the doorway. 

"Go," she chuckled, pushing him out the door. Leaning against the doorframe, Peyton watched Jake hop into his car and drive to the school. 

--&-- 

"So do you think Brooke is right?" Peyton asked sweetly, nuzzling Jenny's delicate nose with her own. "Do you think I'm just too scared to go out with your Daddy?" 

Jenny's only reply was a delighted gurgle, before opening her lips wide in a great big yawn. 

"Yeah, I thought so too," she sighed heavily, lowering Jenny into the bassinet that sat on the couch beside her. 

She had spent the entire time mulling over what she could possibly tell Jake. How was she going to explain her feelings, when she was now so confused herself? 

Peyton pushed herself up off the couch and walked to the kitchen to find a snack. Glancing at her watch, she knew Jake would be home soon. Practice had been over ten minutes ago - that was unless the guys were being lazy or stubborn that evening. As she opened the fridge door, she scanned the bare fridge. The only contents were: several bottles of formula, a half empty gallon milk, several cans of pop, and a couple Tupperware containers of leftovers. Since she hadn't had supper, Peyton was getting hungry; she picked up the cordless phone to order some takeout. 

"I'm home!" 

Peyton felt her stomach lurched. "I'm in the kitchen!" she called, poking her head around the corner, revealing herself to Jake. 

"I brought home some Chinese, if you're hungry," he informed, as he leaned over the bassinet and whispered a few loving words, before moving into the dining room portion of the house and placing the bag of several containers of food. He smiled warmly at her, which made her insides melt - a new sensation. She silently groaned. _Brooke what did you just start?_

"Great," she breathed, turning around to grab some plates from the cupboards. "You read my mind." 

"I'm telepathic, didn't you know?" he teased, as he began opening each container and displaying them on the dining room table. 

"On top of your other SuperDad powers?" Peyton shuffled into the dining room again with plates and utensils in hand. "I'm impressed," she smirked. 

"Yeah, well, I can't help it if the gods saw fit to bless me with such talent and good looks." He winked at her, as he accepted a plate and began to dig into the food. 

Peyton took this moment to really 'study' him. Their relationship started out so much more about friendship and being there for each other, and she supposed it still was - except now with added chemistry. As he picked up the containers to survey its contents, she noticed how his expression never glazed over in anyway; even choosing his food, he had this soft, sweet aura about him. Her eyes moved down his body and she also wouldn't debate that he definitely had a fine body. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" 

Peyton jumped, as his voice interrupted her thoughts. "Uh, yeah," she breathed, absently grabbing the closest white container on the table. Scooping out some of the stir-fried rice onto her plate, Peyton could feel the blood rush to her face. Had he noticed her checking him out? 

_Oh god, I was checking him out!_

Peyton shook her head and concentrated on the food Jake had brought home. _This is definitely not what I wanted._ She had been trying to find herself and that meant 'herself without a guy'. Now she found out that she might actually find Jake attractive and it screwed up her entire plan...And there had been a plan! 

_'You had a plan?'_ a silent voice said drolly. 

_Oh shut up._

****

"So," Jake said tentatively, as he sat down next to Peyton. "About the other day..." 

"Okay, here's the deal," Peyton interrupted, knowing if she didn't just blurt it out it would never get said. Resting her hand on Jake's arm, she looked him in the eye. "You're a great guy...a great friend." 

"Oh." 

"No, don't take it like that." Peyton shook her head, squeezing his arm. "Yesterday was about me and the whole wreck that has been my love life for the past 6 months," she explained, rolling her eyes at the memory of it all. "And I just was surprised when you asked me and then it was more like this intense freak out that I was having." 

"You didn't seem to have a hard time handling it," Jake scoffed, though trying to play the rejection off. He tried to downplay this whole conversation in his head. There was no reason to get his hopes up. 

"But that's me, Jake." Peyton curled her one leg underneath her. "I don't let people see what I'm thinking." 

"You're really good then." 

"I know I am." 

Jake eyes darted over to Jenny, who was now asleep in her crib, unable to look Peyton in the eye. "If you're not ready Peyton, I can understand that." He forced himself to meet her gaze. It had been ages since he had felt this vulnerability when talking to anyone. Peyton was the first girl since Nikki that he had even casually thought of asking out. 

"Just let me get this out," Peyton said, placing her hand over his lips. "Kay?" 

Jake nodded, her hand still resting on his lips. 

"I think I could like you Jake," she admitted softly, feeling her cheeks burn, as the words leave her lips. "I mean, I do like you. You're one of my closest friends. You understand me...your head is in the same place as mine, at least I think it is." "But if we even think of doing this, it has to completely slow." 

Jake sat on his parent's couch, quite stunned. He hadn't expected her speech to run along these lines at all. "Uh, wow." He had no idea how to respond to that. 

"I don't even know if this will work out," Peyton blurted out, turning around so that she sat parallel with Jake on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen. "I mean maybe sometimes platonic relationships work out better?" Jake's mind was still stuck on the, 'I think I could like you Jake' part. How was he supposed to answer that? She wasn't giving him a decisive 'yes' or 'no' answer. "Well," he said, clearing his voice. "I guess we could just feel it out?" 

Peyton glanced nervously at Jake, wondering if he was at all disappointed with what she had just told him. She couldn't give him any other answer though, since she had no decisive answer herself. From what she was feeling, Peyton knew she could possibly be attracted to the guy; but was it anything more than attraction? "We don't have to decide about it right away, right?" she said, nodding absent-mindedly. 

"Right." Jake nodded in agreement. 

"Okay then." Peyton turned to say something else when the door opened. 

"Hey guys!" Mrs. Jagielski greeted them with a tired smile. "Have a good night here?" she asked, dropping her purse on the end table near the door. "Anything new?" 

Peyton and Jake exchanged uneasy glances before turning back and smiling. "No," they said in unison. "Nothing new." 

**-----------------**

**Author's notes:**

_Jill:_ Exactly. Follow my commands exactly...muwahahahahahah! And on the whole Lucas/Brooke thing...if' you're a good girl, as well as several other readers, you just might get a little something...;)  
_somnambulist29:_ Thanks for droppin' by! I enjoy writing for ppl who appreciate the 'finer' things in life ;)  
_NaijaChiqa:_ Awww, well I am just an appreciative writer, who is pleased to acknowledge her wonderful fanfic readers! hehe.  
_Aleah:_ Finally you show up! About time girlie! Now you're wholly welcome for that 'change'...it makes it better I suppose. :P Couldn't helop it? You're so impulse Missy! hehe.  
_Jewels:_ Ya know Ilove ya! I had to put you in here my dear! You are such a great 'consistent' reviewer! hehe. Thanks so much for caring at all about reading this and all the other fics dahling! kisses  
_Jess:_ About time girlie! Now don't take forever to drop in again!


	5. Chapter 4:Just Another High School Dance

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - however does contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**Chapter Four: Just Another High School Dance**

Things seemed to have returned to their normal, slow, easy banter a few days after their 'conversation'. It had been a couple of weeks since their talk and they had fallen back into their routine. It had been partly a relief to Jake. He thought he wanted more, but after the weirdnessk, he had to agree with Peyton that maybe 'platonic friends' was the limits of their relationship. Besides that, he knew that they'd be graduating next year, and who knew where that would take either of them. 

"Yeah it's better this way," Jake mumbled to himself, as he ran his dishcloth over the last used table of the night. 

"What's better?" Lucas asked, sluggishly rolled into the cafe portion of the building. He slumped down onto one of the stools, as Jake slid his apron off and stuffed it on one of the shelves below. 

"Nothin' man," he chuckled, dismissing the evening's ramblings. "I was just thinking out loud." 

As much as he trusted Lucas and felt he could confide in the guy, Jake just felt uncomfortable talking to him about his relationship with Peyton. Lucas had seemed to have accepted Peyton's decision to end things before they started...after a few weeks. He had even noticed a 'mending of fences' - of sorts, between Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton. And it seemed to be with much relief on Peyton's end, from what he could gather from his conversations with her. 

"O-kay." Lucas eyed him tiredly. "Are you planning on going to this Spring Formal that is coming up?" he asked, sounding not exactly enthused about the idea. 

Jake laughed at his friend's obvious dilemma. "Don't know who to ask, huh?" 

"Well, there's two girls from Tree Hill that I can strike off my list and...well, make that three," Lucas wagged his finger, "since Haley's going with Nathan, obviously." The pained tone in his voice said it all - Lucas never would be pleased at the concept of his best friend dating his half-brother. "But how about you?" 

Jake crinkled his nose at the idea. Not only had he not given any thought to the event, but even if he had, he knew it wouldn't fly. "Nah," he replied casually, shrugging off one more thing to add to the list of things-he-had-to-give -p after his decision to keep Jenny. "I probably couldn't go anyway." 

"Why not?" Lucas seemed to think that the idea wasn't wholly absurd. "You could find a sitter if your parents have to work." 

"Who, since anyone old enough will be going?" He raised a skeptical brow. "Since you know how easily I trust people to take care of Jenny," he scoffed, walking into the backroom to grab his jacket. "And as if I'm going to ask Peyton to baby-sit that night!" 

When Jake came out Lucas had this expression on his face that said, 'Get real, dude. I'm not that stupid.' "What?" He slipped on his jacket and felt around in his pocket for his keys. 

"Obviously you can't ask Peyton to sit for you when you're planning on asking her to the dance," Lucas said knowingly. 

"What?" Jake was confused. Had he mentioned Peyton's name out loud in the past few minutes of their conversation? He furrowed his brow trying to recall. Nope. "You're crazy man," he chuckled, waving him off dismissively. "We aren't like that." 

"Like what?" Lucas smirked. 

Jake leaned against the door to the entrance of the cafe. "L-like going out and stuff." He raised his hands, unsure of where this had all come from. _Was he trying to make sure I don't like her?_ Jake closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was tired and didn't want to think about this teen angst. 

It was contrary to his nature. 

"Well, okay." Lucas seemed to realize when to back off. "I was just lettin' you know that I'm not bothered by it." 

Jake had a hard time keeping his face straight. As much as Lucas was getting over his 'crush' on Peyton, there was no way that Lucas wouldn't prickle at the idea of anyone else dating her. He knew that much. "We're not like that," he repeated, pushing his weight into the door, causing a breeze to waft in from the slight opening. "Trust me. I know." 

"Whatever man," Lucas said, playing it off as something of no consequence. "I was just suggesting..." 

Jake waved a tired arm at him and shook his head. "Tell your mom I left okay?" 

"Yeah. Sure," was the last thing Jake heard as he slipped out of the coffee shop. 

--&-- 

Peyton had been humming and hawing over the idea Brooke had suggested: '_Why don't you go with Jake? He's looking available?_' 

First, the fact that Brooke had managed to speak to her civilly for a whole week had been unexpected in itself, let alone the sheer knowledge that she was seriously contemplating asking Jake. Actually the thought had crossed her mind when they began announcing the upcoming dance over the intercom system a couple of days ago. They were good friends and dances could be just as fun with a friend, especially when you didn't have to bother thinking about the arbitrary make-out session later in the evening. 

_Why not?_

"Peyton!" 

She glanced up to see Brooke waving her down, with a fluorescent colored paper in hand. "What's up?" Even though her relationship with her best friend was less strained after her declaration of independence from all men in general, she still could not help but feel that nothing was the same. "I heard Mr. Tortan sentenced you to an hour of detention after catching you practically doing a lap dance for Jason," she smirked, continuing towards her car, though slowing somewhat. 

"Hey, I was just showing him our newest routine," Brooke declared haughtily. "I can't help it if _Mr. Tortoise_ misconstrued the dance moves for something less than appropriate for school hours." She leaned in towards Peyton and a mischievous glint flashed in her brown eyes. "I always knew he probably frequented those bordello-type establishments back in the Stone Ages." 

Rolling her eyes, Peyton nudged her with her shoulder and shook her head at Brooke's typical dirty, sarcastic humor. She sighed. She was one to talk. 

"So did you duck out?" They arrived at her car; and as she held the door open, throwing her stuff onto the passenger seat, before turning to face Brooke. "And what's with the hot pink flyer?" 

"Uh sale at Nieman Marcus?" 

"That's what you came to tell me about?" 

Brooke briefly looked confused. "Yeah, isn't that a good reason?" She stood there staring at Peyton with a straight face. She was serious. 

"I don't have a reason to go," Peyton finally blurted out, putting one foot into the car. 

"Uh, the formal?" 

Peyton shrugged as she sat down in front of the steering wheel and started the engine. "Not a big deal if I don't go," she said lamely. "It's just a dance." 

"Just. A. Dance." 

She watched as Brooke's jaw dropped to the ground. 

"Are you feeling well?" 

"This is the Spring Formal!" Brooke began to pace back and forth. "Who are you and what have you done to the _real_ Peyton?" 

"What?" Peyton was amused at her overly melodramatic reaction to the thought of not attending the dance. 

"You are going Peyton." Her tone was firm and from the expression on Brooke's face she wasn't going to hear of her not going to the dance. The short brunette jogged to the passenger side of the car and hopped it. 

"Get in," she bellowed. "We have some shopping to do." 

Peyton shook her head and slid into the driver side. She had learned over many years that there was no point in arguing with Brooke. "All right. Let's go." 

--&-- 

"Hey Peyton." Jake was surprised to see Peyton on his doorstep. He hadn't asked her to baby-sit tonight; in fact, both he and his parents were home tonight. "What are you doing here?" 

Peyton plastered a big smile on her face, walking past Jake, who held the door open, unable to look him in the face. She had never been this nervous before. Of course she had never asked a guy out before, they had always pursued her. "I just wanted to ask you something..." Before she could say anything else, Mrs. Jagielski walked into the living room. 

"Hi Peyton, I didn't know you were coming over tonight?" 

Peyton waved at Mrs. Jagielski awkwardly. She really did not want to ask Jake to the dance in front of an audience. "Oh, I just had to talk to Jake for a minute," she explained hurriedly. "I'll be out of your hair in just a minute." 

"No problem." 

Jake furrowed his brow at the odd behavior Peyton was displaying ever since she arrived on his doorstep. "Uh, do you want to talk outside?" he offered. Knowing if it was something important, Peyton probably did not want to talk about it in front of his parents. 

"Sure." Peyton flashed a brief, but concentrated smile, before walking out the door again. 

_Just breathe_, she told herself. 

"So is something wrong, Peyton?" Jake reached out and rubbed her bare arms, in an attempt to comfort her and ease the worried expression on her face. "You seem frazzled." 

"Uh, yeah," she mumbled, stuffing her hands into her jean pockets, as she began to pace back and forth on the porch. 

_Just ask him already._

"This isn't some big thing and if you have other plans or whatever," she said, glancing furtively up at Jake. "It's okay..." 

Jake grabbed Peyton by the arm and stopped her pacing. "What?" he chuckled, not having a clue what she was talking about. He let her go and folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe you could start by asking whatever it is you want to ask?" 

The thought crossed his mind that she could possibly have been referring to the upcoming Formal, but he pushed it into the back of his mind. He had heard rumors at school that she had been asked out by several of the senior football players. Though their school was focused more on basketball, there were several big name football jocks that he was sure Peyton wouldn't have minded going with. 

_She was probably tired of the run of basketball stars she had been going out with._

"Do you want to go to the Spring Formal with me?" Peyton managed to force herself to look up at Jake as she waited for a reply. Her stomach was in flip flopping and she wanted to run and tell him to forget about it; but she remained, cemented to the Jagielski's porch...waiting. 

If Jake had been drinking something, he was sure he would have spit it out. _Peyton Sawyer was asking him out?_ It took him a moment for her question to really register. "You're asking me to the Formal?" he said, his index finger pointing at himself and then towards her. 

"If you don't want to or have other plans then it's not a problem." Peyton folded her arms across her chest, not sure how else to respond to Jake's expression of surprise - or was it reluctance? "If someone's asked you already then it's not a big deal," she blurted out. "I just thought we might go as friends." 

"I thought you'd go with Blake or Jensen," Jake admitted, still in shock. "I heard that they'd asked you last week." 

Peyton laughed out loud. As much disappointment she had been having with basketball players, most of the football players in their school were much worse. "No," she replied in horror. "All they wanted was the trophy cheerleader on their arm to brag about." 

"I don't know if they are that bad," Jake chuckled. 

Peyton raised a questioning brow. "Yeah, right." She took a deep breath, able to relax somewhat now that the 'big question' had been asked. "I'm not exactly 'gung-ho' about the formal anyway," she said, walking over to the railing and leaning against it. 

Jake cocked his head slightly, with a curious expression on his face. 

"Brooke." 

"Ah." Jake began to nod slowly, and joined her, sliding onto the wooden railing next to her. "She can be a little stubborn and pushy." 

"A little?" Peyton scoffed softly. "She makes a Doberman pincher look like a fuzzy bunny." 

They both chuckled at the imagery of how true that could be. 

"So Peyton Sawyer is asking me out on a date?" Jake nudged her gently with his shoulder. "I think that could make Tree Hill headlines," he teased. 

When Peyton had revealed it would be as friends, Jake chided himself for thinking it could have been as anything else. _They were just friends._ That was how it had always been and always would be. 

"Okay, if that's what constitutes a story, then Tree Hill either has some really bad reporters or it's a slow news week." 

"So what do I get for doing you this favor?" 

"Favor?" she screeched, feigning disbelief and hitting him lightly on the arm. "What part of going to the dance with a popular cheerleader like me, constitutes me having to return a favor?" Peyton didn't know why she had been uptight about the whole thing. Jake was Jake. He would never make anything more of this 'date' if she told him it was as friends. _Why had she doubted that?_

"Hey!" Jake laughed, shrinking back from any more possible attacks. "No violence!" 

Peyton turned around to face him seriously. "So do you think it would be too weird to go?" she sighed. 

Jake averted his gaze, trying to imagine what the outcome might be. Though going to Spring Formal was not as huge as it would be next year, a lot could be assumed about the person from who they attended with. And he did not want Peyton to go through the hassle of having to fend off the rumors that they were an 'item', when they obviously were not. Plus, he did not know what he thought about going with a girl who he would actually want to go with as something more. 

"Hello?" Peyton sang, as she waved a hand in front of him. "Anyone home?" 

"Uh, sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to zone out like that." 

"Jake, really," she began to hedge, able to see he was hesitant about the proposition. "I can go stag. If it's too much of a hassle to find a babysitter or something..." 

The idea of going stag would send Brooke into a tailspin, but she did not want to guilt Jake into going with her. She certainly wasn't that desperate. 

"No." Jake shook his head fervently and smiled, as if he had suddenly come to a decision about something. "I can go." He nodded. 

Peyton let out a soft sigh of relief. As much as she could handle the idea of going stag, she was glad that Jake wasn't making her do that. "Great," she grinned. "I'll talk to you tomorrow at school about the details, you know, where to meet or whether you'll pick me up, dinner plans and those kind of things?" 

"Yeah sure." He could feel his heart rate speed up at the realization that he would be dancing with Peyton in three night's time. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said, pushing himself up from the railing. 

Peyton stood up and took a step toward him. "It'll be fun." She winked at him and patted him on the chest. "I'm sure Brooke will see to that," she said knowingly, making her way down the porch steps. 

"Yeah." 

"See ya later." Peyton walked towards her car, her heart racing, though she hadn't the faintest idea why. It wasn't like she had run a marathon. Briefly glancing over the top of her car, she felt the corners of her lips curve upwards at the prospect of going to the Formal with Jake. She wondered if he was a good dancer. Sliding into her car, Peyton rolled her eyes at how fatally romantic and girly that flight of fancy was. 

_It's just another high school dance._

---**Author's Notes:**--- 

_lenfaz:_ Thanks so much for actually being invested in my purdy story :D  
_aleah:_ Now why you should be here other than for the fact that this is my time to state how much I appreciate your loverly insights into my shipping habits...yeah right...  
_naija:_ Without your 'polite' nagging, I don't know if I would have gotten this done. hehe ;)  
_tiffany:_ Where would my life be without the pressure? I'd be a bum on the street and again doing nothing...  
_jewls:_ Again another opportunity to tell you how much I love you babe ;) You are wonderfully amazing...even if you do procrastinate sometimes when reviewing wink  
_Scar:_ See I'm updating my fic....something you should do with some of your stories winkwink


	6. Chapter 5: And I'm Distracted So Easily

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - however does contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**Chapter Five: And I'm Distracted So Easily**

Jake had been sitting in his parent's cherry red Acura Integra outside Peyton's house for the past five minutes. He did not know why he stomach was filled with butterflies and his palms were as clammy and moist as a moist toilette. "Just get out of the car and ring the doorbell." Jake checked his hair in the rearview mirror, taking a deep breath before pulling on the black door handle and stepping out into the warm evening breeze. 

The night was clear and there was still a couple of hours of daylight left. 

Jake had a difficult time focusing at school that day. He had a couple of classes with Peyton, but her renewed friendship with Brooke took her focus off of him. Whether it was a good or a bad thing, he wasn't quite sure. As he approached the front door of Peyton's house, Jake wondered whether her father was home. He had never met him before since most of the time he was out on his boat. From how Peyton described him, he was an amazing guy who had a bad go around early in life, losing his wife so early in their marriage and then having to support and raise Peyton. 

Now standing in front of her house, Jake reached over and rang the doorbell. He waited a few moments for someone to answer the door, but there was no one. He pressed the narrow button once more before hearing a muffled voice yell, "Come on in!" Tentatively he opened the door, inviting himself in. "Hello?" Jake said loudly, announcing his presence. 

"I'll be right down, Jake!" 

Jake peered around the neatly arranged house. The layout of the house was open, with wide archways and hardwood floors. If he hadn't known that Peyton lived her with her father, he wouldn't have been able to tell anyone had lived there for months. 

"What time is our reservations?" Peyton yelled from upstairs. 

Jake walked over to the stairwell and peered up, but Peyton was nowhere in sight. "Uh, we've got a few minutes to spare," he said, glancing down at the corsage that he held in his hands. "No rush." 

He had picked out a white rose for her corsage. It was simple, but elegant. Peyton had not been permitted to describe her dress to Jake, per Brooke's instructions. Most of their evening had been planned by Brooke. She and her date, Chad, a transfer student from a nearby town, were meeting them at the dance, where they would proceed to head to an afterparty being held at Nathan's apartment. According to Peyton, the surgery to have Brooke attached to her hip would happen most likely during the first part of the dance. 

"I'm ready." Jake heard Peyton's breathless voice coming from the top of the stairs. 

Peyton was already beautiful in plain blue jeans and a t-shirt, but the vision he saw at the top of the stairs left him speechless. She wore a silky, blood red spaghetti-strap dress. Her hair was upswept, with long, beaded, dark red earrings . Jake felt his jaw drop, as she slowly descended the stairs. 

"Uh, wow." Jake raised his eyebrows as he admired Peyton's transformation from dry, sarcastic school girl to a stunning woman. 

"You like?" Peyton smiled, raising her hands up and striking a posing. 

Jake tugged on his bow tie. All of the sudden the temperature of the room raised several degrees. "Uh, yeah," he replied distractedly, somewhat shell-shocked. 

"Jake?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Are you ready to go?" Peyton chuckled, sliding a golden shawl from the banister and slipping it around her shoulders. 

"Yeah." Jake jerked his head up, realizing how idiotic he must have looked, and shoved the plastic container in his hand towards her. "Here." He silently kicked himself for zoning out like that. 

"It's your corsage." 

Peyton looked genuinely surprised when she accepted the clear box from him. "A corsage?" 

"Uh yeah, I hope it goes with your outfit." 

"It's beautiful, Jake," she whispered, slipping the delicate rose out of the box. "You really didn't have to get me this." 

When her eyes met his, Jake felt his chest tighten and found it difficult to breathe. It felt very close to the 'falling' feeling he had when he first met Nikki. And that scared him. 

"Uh well, just think of it this way," he said, with a slight smirk on his face. "It saves you the trouble of having to tell my parents where my body is buried because Brooke strangled me for 'improper' etiquette." 

"True," Peyton laughed. She slipped the corsage onto her wrist and admired it for a brief moment before looking up at him again. "You're always the thoughtful gentleman." She rolled her eyes as she adjusted the shawl around her shoulders. 

"Are you ready, m'lady?" Jake bowed before her, as a chivalrous knight would and then offered his arm. 

"You're such a ham, Jake." Peyton slipped her hand around his arm. "No wonder all the ladies like you," she teased, nudging him with her hip. 

Jake turned his head slightly, enough to catch her eye, and winked. "Do you want to introduce me to these girls?" he asked mischievously. "Because lately I haven't had much luck in that department." 

Peyton slapped him playfully across his shoulder. "Hey, you're my date tonight!" she exclaimed, feigning annoyance. "So don't think you'll be flirting with any girls other than me." 

When the words left her lips, he cocked his head slightly and raised a suggestive brow. Peyton's usual calm exterior revealed nothing. There was a brief awkward silence. 

"So shall we go then?" he asked, stifling the urge to laugh at her attempt to glance over the claim she had placed on him. 

"Oh shaddup!" groaned Peyton, who had obviously not been fooled by his attempt to appear casual about the incident. Jake laughed and tugged her out the door. 

-&- 

****

"So did he just die when he saw you at the top of the stairs?" Brooke asked, rubbing her hands together with glee. "It's so cliche, that whole top of the stairs bit. Do you think you over did it?" 

Peyton ran the tip of her finger along the rim of her bottom lip after re-applying her lipstick. Watching Brooke ramble on with such delight made her want to roll her eyes, but she forced herself refrain, as she was trying to tone down the eyerolling on her part for moments where they truly merited it. "You _do_ know that I wasn't waiting for him to come into my house so that I could dazzle and wow him with my outfit, don't you?" 

"Of course not." Brooke winked mischievously. "You just _happenened_ to still be getting ready, as Jake _happened_ to be waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs," she said, describing back to Peyton what Peyton, herself, had just described to Brooke. "You're an evil genius!" She clapped her hands fervently. 

"I'm not an evil genius, Brooke." Peyton knew it was par for the course to describe to her best friend the details of whether the date started off well, but this was ridiculous. "And yes, Jake seemed to approve of my outfit," she said, while adjusting her thin spaghetti straps, as she examined herself in the bathroom mirror. 

"I knew it!" Brooke hopped down from the sink counter and gazed at Peyton in the reflection of the mirror. "He _so_ has the hots for you." 

"This isn't another night on the WB, Brooke." Peyton rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Jake and I are _just_ friends. So can we drop it now?" she said, spinning around and walking towards the door. 

""You're just irritated because I'm right," Brooke sang, skipping towards her best friend and resting her hand in the crook of Peyton's arm. "And you _know_ you like him back." 

"You're such an elementary school reader." 

"What?" Peyton shook her head, confused at Brooke's usual backhanded comments. 

Brooke knowingly arched one brow. "You're such an easy read." 

Peyton groaned as Brooke dragged her out of the bathroom and into the darkened gymnasium. 

--&-- 

"Do you want dance?" Jake asked tentatively. 

"Sure, why not?" Peyton shrugged and nodded, allowing herself to be led onto the dance floor. 

It was a slow song, _Will You Fall for Me_ by Delta Goodrem. Normally she didn't like such sentimental drivel, but with Jake's arms around her waist and him so close, she could see the possible attraction to the sweet, yet haunting tune. 

_My head's full of thoughts  
Thoughts of you  
And I'm distracted so easily  
Thinking what to do  
So unsure  
So unfamilar  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen_

"So are you having a good time?" 

Peyton met his gaze with nervous apprehension, as the thoughts she had pushed to the back of her mind arose again while he spun her around the dance floor. The feel of his strong hands, most assuredly from strumming and picking the guitar, caressing her back through the thin material sent a shiver through her. With hint of a smile upon her lips, Peyton nodded. She slid her hands up his chest and extended them over his shoulders,wrapping them around his neck; this caused her to take a step closer, until she was only a couple of inches from him. 

_I'm not like myself  
And I'm playing the role of someone else  
And my heart's beating so fast  
I can't stop it  
And I'm so unsure  
So unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen_

Peyton could feel his warm breath against her cheek, as she rested her head against his shoulder. How wrong would it be to indulge her flight of fancy for one night? She knew how horrible it could feel to begin falling for someone who was unavailable, and she swore she would never put herself through that again. 

_But isn't this different?_

_-&-_

****

_Will you fall for me  
The way I'd like you to  
Will you fall for me  
The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you_

Jake missed the feeling of having someone in his arms to hold. And as Peyton swayed with him to the music, he couldn't help wonder if tonight couldn't possibly change things between them. 

The night had started off wonderfully, as they stopped and had dinner Nyah, a quaint little restaurant near the marina. It had been easy conversation - it always was with Peyton. She wasn't as high maintanence as some would imagine her to be; in fact just the opposite. 

"Do you feel like staying here?" Peyton's voice interrupted his thoughts. He pulled away slightly, a curious look on his face. 

"Do you want to leave?" Jake didn't quite understand why this sudden impulse to leave. Peyton seemed to be having a good time. She was smiling and laughing the entire night; she and Brooke were acting like best friends again. He couldn't see why the change of heart about seeing the evening through. 

"Yeah." Peyton slowly slid her arms from around his neck, leaving a cold empty space, where there once was warmth. Her lids hooded her piercing blue eyes while she folded her arms across her chest, and they stood quietly amidst the moving, dancing figures. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He had no idea what was wrong. 

"Um, I'm going to tell Brooke we're skipping out on her," Peyton said, pointing to the crowd of boys flocked around Brooke. 

"You sure you don't need back up?" Jake joked awkwardly. 

"No, I think I'll be okay." Peyton's smile was strained as she slowly backed away from him. 

Jake swallowed hard as he watched her turn around and disappear into the crowd of guys in front of him. He ran his fingers through his slightly geled hair, completely dumbfounded as to what he had done or what had just happened within those last few minutes. 

_So unsure  
So unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think  
that something could happen  
Was I wrong to think I... _

Will you fall for me  
The way I'd like you to 

--------  
**Author's Notes:**

_Naija: Here I am, and here it is. I know you are just using me for the jayton fic though ;OP But I'll overlook that part of the equation I guess... _

Lenz: Hey chica. Thanks so much for the feedback babe. I hope you get your butt back over to the jayton thread soon though...tsk tsk... 

Tiffany: Okay quit your moaning and bemoaning missy :oP I have updated. Satisfied? Heehee. 

Aleah: I haven't seen you in ages either. Gah. Maybe this will have you come out of your lurking phase... 

Jill: You rock. Wow. Two reviews in the span of minutes. Heheh. I knew there was a reason I liked you... Muffin14: I'm glad you liked the previous pinscher reference. I didn't think it was horribly funny, but ya work with what ya got, right? 

klm: Even a little bit more of Brooke/Peyton friendship...that should keep you happy, no?


	7. Chapter 6: Pulling a 'Joey'

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - however does contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**Chapter Six: Pulling a 'Joey'**

"Jake, I'm sorry I cut our night short." Peyton felt a flood of relief when she slipped her key into her door. "I just..." Her voice trailed off, as she turned to meet his apprehensive gaze. Some date she turned out to be. 

_This would have to be a first. Peyton Sawyer a party-pooper? Unheard of!_

"Just say it wasn't anything I did, and we'll be fine," he laughed half-heartedly, obviously hoping to play it off as a joke. 

There was an awkward moment of silence that Peyton hated. It always happened when things were left hanging in the air unsaid. Right then, Peyton wished she hadn't freaked out like she did at the dance. 

"It wasn't you," Peyton began, trying to find the words to explain the sudden onset of panic she felt when Jake held her on that dance floor. She was far from claustrophobic and it wasn't as if she had never been touched by a guy, far from it regretfully; but when she looked into those pools of chocolate, she saw something frightening, something that made her chest clench and her breath catch - he was falling for her. 

It wasn't a foreign concept, and she had seen the beginnings of that look before, in the eyes of Nathan and Lucas; but somehow she knew that being Jake, it meant something completely different. Never had she panicked the way she did. It was an internal reaction which brought her here, saying goodnight to Jake. 

"Nah, you don't have to explain," Jake interrupted her thoughts. 

Peyton studied him quietly, as she knew exactly what he was going to say. She knew he wasn't stupid. He knew the signs of an oncoming 'friend's speech'. Or at least that's what he expected. And if she were to honest, she knew that was exactly what she was going to say - though for completely opposite reasons. 

"We did just go as friends." 

Peyton saw the disappointment in his eyes. She had never felt like more of a complete bitch than she did now. _It's not like you don't like the guy!_

Jake was being a complete gentleman, as always, and bowing out gracefully. How much easier could he make it, to just walk away from him, chalk up their relationship as something best left to be labeled as 'friendship'? 

Suddenly Peyton furrowed her brow and laughed silently. Sometimes she could be completely 'all up in herself', as Brooke would say. _Not all men fall at your feet, genius._

She glanced up at Jake, who seemed restless and waiting to leave. Had she read the whole situation wrong? Peyton tried to reassess the situation as she searched Jake's eyes for an answer to the question that had her almost sprinting from the gymnasium. _Interested?_ She leaned in slightly. _Not interested?_

Then with a shift of his eyes, Peyton saw the flicker of emotion she had thought she had seen in the gymnasium that night, that he had masked well enough to fool her. He did like her. 

It should have pissed her off - another guy not saying what he meant. Instead... 

_Man, he could be sexy without even knowing it._

_-&-_

****

Jake began to shift uneasily, as Peyton had been standing in front of him for several seconds without having said another word. What was she thinking? Was she just waiting for him to leave? 

"Uh, I'd better get going," he said, finally choosing to break the silence. 

"Oh, yeah," Peyton breathed, seemingly snapping back to reality. "I guess..." 

Jake couldn't tell what she was thinking. She had looked like she really wanted the night to end five minutes ago, but suddenly her posture and expression had changed. Now, if he had to guess, she looked like she regretted ending the night so soon. 

_I'll never understand women._

"Are you going to be okay, here by yourself?" He thought he should ask, just in case. 

"Do you want to come in for a minute?" Peyton asked, pointing over her shoulder at the unopened door. "I mean, I feel bad for ending the night like that." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Like I'm shouting, 'Look at me! I'm a mysteriously angst-ridden, teenage girl who runs out on her clueless date.'" 

Jake had to laugh at that. "Yeah, you did kind of pull a 'Joey' on me," he admitted, relaxing slightly. 

"Pulled a 'Joey'? I thought it seemed more Andi-like?" she smirked. 

"I'm not admitting that I even _know_ who that is. Not touching that with a ten-foot pole!" 

"Well if you're man enough to admit you know who Joey is..." Peyton playfully wagged an accusing finger at him. "Then I couldn't see how bad it would be..." 

"Hey, Joey was in the first season and everyone knows about her. But Andi?" He raised a dubious eyebrow at that suggestion. 

"That would be admitting I stuck around to watch the second season!" he exclaimed in feigned horror. "And _that_ Nathan and the boys would never let me live down." 

"Men, always worrying about their 'manhood'." Peyton rolled her eyes, turning around to open the door. 

"Hey," Jake leaned over Peyton, close enough to smell her hair, "would you date a guy who watched season one, let alone season two?" 

As Peyton turned, Jake was met by her stunning baby blues, now that he was mere centimeters away from them, and he was left gaping. 

"Of course not," she replied, a slight smirk on her face. She pushed the door open, but did not move an inch from where she stood. 

He swallowed hard. All he had to do was lean down and kiss her. That was all he had to do... 

When he decided to make his move, Peyton spun around and took a step backward into her house, a wide grin on her face. "What can I get you to drink?" 

****

-&- 

"Is Jake or Peyton still here?" Lucas asked, slipping in between the crowd of guys, locating Brooke, Nathan, and Haley. 

"Oh, I wouldn't be _too_ worried about them, Lucas," Brooke replied slyly, glancing at Haley, who had been with her when Peyton hurriedly explained that she wouldn't be at the after-party tonight. "I'm very confident that Jakey- poo is taking _good_ care of good ole' Peyton." 

"I'm sure she's in good hands," Lucas repeated slowly. "I was just asking. She didn't look good when I saw her last." 

"Aw, I didn't know you cared _so_ much." Brooke bristled at his concern, causing her to lean back into her date Trevor. "I'll be sure to let her know that when I see her. Now," she said curtly, lazily running her index finger along his chest, "if you'll excuse me. I have a date I'd like to continue." 

"I think Jake took her home, Lucas," Haley said, looking apologetic for Brooke's remaining hostility towards him. 

"Thanks." Lucas nodded, his gaze still fixed upon Brooke and her new boy toy. "I'll see you at Nathan's," he said, trying to sound casual. He turned and walked towards the exit, forcing himself not to look back. 

_Never look back._

_-&-_

****

"You're sure you don't have to relieve your parents of babysitting duty?" Peyton teased, playing with Jake's bowtie, as they sat comfortably on the couch watching a rerun of _Whose the Boss?_ Their shoes were strewn on the floor next to the couch. 

"Nah," he shook his head, "they were expecting us to go to that after-party at Nathan's." 

"I'm surprised they're letting you stay out this late. I mean, don't they know what kind of girl you're hanging out with?" Once again, Peyton felt relaxed and comfortable with Jake, talking about their favorite oldies and how they would never be caught dead watching reality shows. _Why couldn't it always be like this?_

"A nice girl like you?" 

"Is _that_ what you told them to let you out tonight?" She clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "The lies you tell, Jagielski," she laughed, resting her head against the back of the couch. "Who would have known?" 

"How else would I have ended up with pretty girl like Jenny?" Jake waggled his eyebrows mischievously. 

"Hey, Jenny's not that kind of girl." 

"You've been teaching her about the big bad boys in the world?" 

"Definitely," Peyton declared, slapping Jake's thigh. "You can't start too early." She frowned. "Haven't you been the protective father, warning her against the evils of men yet? 

"Of course," he said in disbelief that she would think otherwise. "What, do you think I sing her lullabies at night? Heck no! I sing her country music. 'My man left me for this and took my washer and dryer with him'." 

"You do _not_!" Peyton hit him on the chest. "You aren't that cruel." 

"Indeed?" 

"Yes, I wouldn't be friends with you if I knew you knew any country songs," she deadpanned. 

"Ri-ight." Jake tilted his head, slightly turning his body inwards, towards Peyton. Her attention was somewhat distracted by Tony Danza and Alyssa Milano. He didn't mind. It gave him a chance to watch her. 

He was just now noticing how she scrunched her nose slightly when something made her laugh, and how she bit her thumb when she was lost in thought. Peyton also liked to mutter commentary while watching TV, whether it was to criticize the wardrobe or the cheesy writing. And as much a cynic, skeptic as she was, she was a softy when it came to the mushy father-daughter moments. 

"What?" Peyton caught Jake looking at her with this quirky grin on his face. She furrowed her brow, as she took a sip of Coke from her glass tumbler. "Why do you have that look on your face?" She looked down and slapped her hand down on his open palm, urging him to tell her what he was thinking. "Was I drooling?" she laughed, wiping her chin playfully. 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing?" she repeated, skeptical that he had nothing on his mind when he had that 'pleased' look a person gets when discovering a secret. "C'mon, spit it out Jake." Peyton felt his fingers entwine around hers. She looked down and realized that she hadn't removed her hand from his. This made her heart speed up. But she did not remove it. 

They were sitting in close proximity to each other. He was turned towards her and she was sitting with her legs curled underneath her. It was how they always sat, yet there was this tension in the air - a spark of electricity, perhaps. 

"I was just watching you watch _Whose the Boss?_" 

"Am I that entertaining?" she asked, pretending to be vexed. Peyton lowered her head, feeling the blood rush to her face. It was like she was in second grade and Timothy Lauer, a boy she had been crushing on since kindergarten, had asked her if she wanted to go steady. Of course it lasted two days, but that was second grade and everything felt knew and exciting back then. 

"Maybe not _entertaining_, more than...cute." Her hands were trembling. Jake had never imagined Peyton to be shy or self-conscious. It threw him. 

"Cute? Aw, no. That's just the kiss of death, guy." Peyton leaned back on, protesting his description of her. "I'm so _not_ cute - depressing, cynical, yes," she corrected, poking him in the chest. 

"Oh you don't want to do that," Jake warned, as Peyton began poking him in the side in an attempt to find a 'weak' spot. He grabbed her waist and began tickling her. She crumpled on top of him, yowling at him to stop. 

"Don't!" she screeched, in between gasps for breath. 

But Peyton refused to be defeated. As soon as he stopped, she began searching for his ticklish spot, hovering over top of him, trying to squeeze her fingers in between his arms and his sides, which he had fused tightly together. 

"You're really a glutton for punishment aren't you?" Jake grinned, as he watched her try to find a sensitive spot upon his upper body. Keeping a his upper arms tight against his side, he reached up and lightly rested his hands upon her waist, careful not to tickle her. 

"You _would_ tickle a girl who is at a disadvantage, wouldn't you?" Peyton narrowed her eyes, as she glanced down at the position of his hands - waiting for him to make the first move. "I'm in a dress, that really, if you think about it, does little to protect me from your wormy hands, buddy," she lectured. 

"True." Jake nodded, conceding her point. "But, I could argue that you wouldn't be in _this_ position," he glanced up at her, pointing out the leverage she had given herself in kneeling upon her knees on the couch, while he was still sitting, "if you weren't ready to put up a fight." 

Peyton eyed him warily. He had her on that one. 

"You just want me to let down my guard. Playing the girl-card, Peyton?" Jake shook his head in feigned disappointment. "I thought you were above that?" 

Peyton knew she wouldn't win the tickle war; he was stronger, and she _was_ quite ticklish. She glanced around and saw her only advantage. Quickly spinning around, she grabbed the pillow that had been thrown to the floor and began pummeling Jake in the head with it. 

Jake cradled his head, as the surprise assault was launched. In between bursts of stars, he began sliding back towards the end of the couch, trying to put some distance between them, all the while looking for a weapon of his own. When his tailbone touched the armrest, the hard swings at his head had slowed to medium 'thwats' at his head. This gave him enough time to grab the pillow underneath him and surge forward in his own attack. As soon as he had gotten in a few of his own hits at her upper body, he heard an, "Ow!" Stopping mid-swing, he saw Peyton slightly hunched over, her hand pressed against the corner of her lip and then lifting away and peering at it. "Are you all right, Peyton?" he asked, dropping his pillow. He hadn't meant to hurt her. 

Peyton looked up at him in disbelief. "All right?" she repeated, licking her lip. 

Suddenly Jake saw a wicked glimmer flash in her eye. 

"Sucker!" she laughed evilly, raising her pillow over her shoulder and putting her whole weight into it, aimed it at his head. 

She, on the other hand, had forgotten that he stood a good head above her, and stopped the burgundy colored whir inches from his face. Jake grabbed both her wrists and restrained them over her head, pulling her close so she had no leverage to pull away, struggle as she might. "Hey, shorty," he chuckled, as an childish pout formed upon her lips. "Forget something?" 

"You suck." Peyton lightly stomped on his foot, which caused him to let her go. 

_It had been such a good plan too._

"Hey!" Jake laughed, stepping back pretending to nurse his toe. "That's foul play!" 

"So is being taller than me." Peyton curled her fingers around the stray tendrils that had come loose during their pillow fight, and tucked them behind her ears. "You are supposed to let me win those," she chided ruefully. "Everyone knows that." 

"Oh, is that in Peyton world or does that apply everywhere?" he teased, rubbing his stiff neck. "Because I don't remember that being a lesson taught in Kindergarten." He grinned. "I must have skipped that day." 

"Ha. Ha." 

Jake glanced at his watch. _12:00 a.m._ "Man, I didn't realize how late it was." 

Peyton looked up at the clock over the entertainment center. "You're right. You should probably get going then, huh?" She grabbed the black fabric that comprised his bowtie, as well as his tux jacket. "Here," she said, handing them Jake. "You don't want your parents to think I'm a bad influence on you." 

"Hey, what more could I do to them?" 

Peyton raised a thoughtful brow. "True," she laughed, walking him to the door. 

"Jake, I had a really good time tonight, even if I did spaz on you for no reason." Slowly she opened the door for him,leaning against it, as he stepped out onto the porch. 

"Me too." He slipped on his jacket and stuff his tie into his pants pocket. "I think we will remember more of it than most of the guys at Nate's," he joked. 

"Yeah, tell me about it." 

"Well, I'd better go then." He scratched the back of his head and took a deep breath, turning to leave when he felt her hand pull on his jacket collar. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Peyton bit the inside of her bottom lip, as Jake turned and looked at her questioningly. 

"Did I forget something?" Jake reached into his pockets and felt for his car keys. Yup, they were there. 

Peyton rested her hands on Jakes chest and smiled. "A goodnight kiss?" 

His heart leapt into his throat. Had he heard right? _A goodnight kiss?_

"Uh, Pey-Peyton, you don't really have to..." He did not want her to feel obligated to kiss him. He definitely did not want that. 

Peyton stood on her tip toes and grabbed the collar of his jacket, drawing him down to her. Gently she brushed her lips against his, before pulling him in close to her. It was a nice kiss - no sparks though, as she expected. When she broke the kiss, Peyton felt disappointed. The whole night had been about whether there was something there...and to find out there wasn't? 

_Yeah. At least we know..._

Before she could finish her thought, she found herself pulled into another kiss. This time it wasn't soft and gentle; it had a fire behind it. Where before, Jake's lips had felt lukewarm and limp, they now were hot and searching. Her knees went weak, as his hand slid around her waist and pulled her against his body, hard. Her mind swirled with incoherent thoughts, lost in how her skin tingled as his fingers caressed her bare back, how it made her breath catch as his other hand ran along tantalizingly along the curve of her neck. Her heart raced as she allowed herself to fall into him, cupping his head, pulling him deeper, more passionately into the kiss. 

Jake felt like his heart was going to burst; it was pounding so hard against his chest. Every sensation was heightened and intensified as he felt her need to be closer to him, clinging to him. He never expected this. Jake had expected a sweet peck on the cheek, but when she kissed him on the lips, she had taken him by surprise. He hadn't participated at all in the kiss. But now... 

Peyton broke the kiss, pulling up for air. She didn't think they would have broken apart, if not for the need for air. As she peered into Jake's eyes, she was at a loss for words. "I-I..." 

She had never been at a loss for words. 

Jake smiled and kissed her once more, this time briefly, yet still with the same desire as the last. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he said, gazing into those beautiful blue eyes. 

"Uh, yeah," Peyton replied distractedly, her head reeling from the effects of the kiss. 

"I better get going." Jake turned and skipped down the steps, glancing back at Peyton ever so often. He couldn't help but keep smiling at what turn-of-events had happened in the last few moments of his 'date' with Peyton. Shaking his head, Jake peered over the top of his car at the girl, who in the matter of weeks, managed to change the whole outlook on his life thus far. 

As she watched his car speed away, Peyton felt the corners of her lips tugging upwards - her heart felt so light and so full. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this. This 'thing' with Jake had been unexpected. Everything in her life had been spiraling down towards the toilet and then came Jake and Jenny... 

Even though she had no idea what this meant for them, she couldn't help but feel happy - happier than she had been in awhile. 

-------- 

**A/N: **Reviewers: There were individual notes for my faithful reviewers, but then I somehow deleted that file and now I'm just to plain lazy to redo them. But I want to welcome the newbie readers and say 'hello!' to the ones who have been with me from the beginning. waves 

You have no idea how many times I've uploaded and removed this darn chapter! 

--kicks self--


	8. Chapter 7: A Woman's Perogative

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - however does contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake  
**A/N:** This would be me thanking the Jayton readers who have kept up the reviews and egging me on to keep on this story. Sorry I haven't had as much time as I would like to spend on my stories, but rest assured, if I haven't told you otherwise, there will be another update - whether that is a week, a month, or even a year. I am hoping for the former and not the latter. 

**Chapter Seven: A Woman's Prerogative**

_Was there a different way to act around Jake now? Was he expecting them to be 'dating' after that night?_

These were the sort of questions that ran through her head at twenty knots an hour as she headed towards her locker that Monday morning. Keeping an eye out for Jake, Peyton wondered if it hadn't all been a big mistake. It was inevitable - for her brain to start listing all of the things that could go wrong. It was a flaw in her otherwise perfect plan of cynical observation and commentary. The one time she wished she had been born an optimist.

"Peyton!"

Spinning around, she saw Haley coming up the hallway towards her. Her face was beaming, so Peyton assumed she had an otherwise incident free weekend with Nathan, which seemed like the hardest thing in the world for that boy to do. "Haley," she smiled. "What's up?"

"Not much. Just wondered how your 'date' went, with Jake?"

Peyton tried to play it cool. She did not want this to get out all over school, before she even knew what this 'thing' was. "It was fun...w-we," she paused a moment, as the memory of Jake's kiss resurfaced.

"Uh Peyton?"

Peyton snapped back to the present and saw Haley staring curiously at her. "Um, we had fun," she blurted out quickly, burying her head in her locker, while pretending to search for something.

"Aw, no," Haley laughed, poking her in the side. "I know that silence means something else."

"Of course it does!" a cheery mischievous voice jumped in.

Peyton stood up and closed her locker door to reveal Brooke standing there, eagerly awaiting details of her night with Jake. "Nothing happened!"

"Sister's gotta give." Brooke slipped her arm around Peyton's neck and winked. "You've got juicy details to fill me in on. I mean, even Tutor girl here knows the jig is up," she coaxed lovingly.

"There's nothing to tell," Peyton said, telling a bold-faced lie. "Jake took me home and we hung out a while and he left. End of story."

Peyton hated the scrutiny. She felt both their eyes on her, determining whether they would believe her. Part of her didn't know what the big deal was about the kiss she and Jake shared. It hadn't been a major news breaking event. Okay, maybe for her it was...

"So you did nothing?" Haley asked with almost a look of disappointment on her face.

Peyton raised a dubious brow. "What is with the looks? I mean you guys had dates too." She hoped to divert their attention elsewhere. "What about Nathan, and what's his name?" She glanced at Haley and then Brooke.

"No, we had a good time," Haley declared, half-heartedly. "We just saw you and Jake head off and thought maybe you guys had finally realized that you..." Her voice trailed off, as her eyes darted towards Brooke.

"Realized what?" Peyton tilted her head slightly, narrowing her eyes at her best friend. "What have you been telling Haley, Brooke?" she asked, her tone revealing her less than happy mood at the thought that another person was being filled with Brooke's flights of fantasies.

"Don't play coy," Brooke huffed, waving a dismissively hand towards her. "You and Jake have that," she waggled her eyebrows, "chemistry."

"It's the smoldering kind, ya know? The kind that you don't expect, but it suddenly just bursts into flames!" The dark brunette flicked her fingers out, as if flames were going to appear in front of her.

"Oh you're so full of it." Peyton shook her head and headed towards homeroom. "You're love life is so boring that you're making up stuff in mine, which is about as exciting as yours," she explained drolly. "The only one who seems to be getting any action is Haley James here." She nudged the petite dirty blonde with her hip.

"Hey, don't put the target on my back just because you don't like the third degree."

"Besides I don't need dish on Nathan and Haley, they're predictable," Brooke scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I mean, I got all that dish from you when you were dating Naters."

Peyton glared at Brooke, for saying such an insensitive remark in front of Haley. She knew her best friend hadn't meant it as a direct 'burn' towards Haley, but sometimes Brooke needed to take her head out of her own world. "I'm sorry, Haley," she apologized, "I'm sure Brooke didn't _mean_ it. _Right_, Brooke?"

She seemed confused for a moment. Then she glanced over at Haley, who was trying to shrug it off as nothing, and it was like a light had dawned. "Oh, yeah. Sure," Brooke nodded. "I didn't mean that Nathan would do the same stuff with you as he did with Peyt here..."

Peyton closed her eyes and shook her head. "Okay, I think you can stop right there," she sighed. She knew it was just part of who Brooke was. Never had her best friend had a way with words. Her mouth always seemed to get her into trouble, horizontally or vertically, whether she was using it to seduce or to repel.

"No problem," Brooke squealed happily. "If you wont' give dish, maybe Jake will."

Peyton snapped her eyes open to see Jake heading towards them, along with Nathan and Lucas. "Don't you dare, Brooklyn Janine Davis," she warned, grabbing Brooke's wrist in an attempt to stop her from completely embarrassing her. "I swear I will post those grade three pictures of you dressed up as Strawberry Shortcake."

"You wouldn't?" Brooke gasped in horror. "You said you burned those!"

Peyton smiled innocently.

"You witch."

"Uh, Strawberry Shortcake?" Haley smiled with delight. "So you wanted to be Strawberry Shortcake?" Her voice raised a pitch and she clamped her lips, trying not to laugh.

"You have to swear to secrecy," Peyton informed Haley. "Brooke swore to maim, kill, or torture anyone who mentioned that misguided turn in her childhood."

Brooke shook her head in disgust, and spun on her heel and left.

Peyton and Haley broke out into giggles at Brooke's speechlessness. "Don't you think she might hate you for doing that in front of me?" Haley asked, staring somewhat concernedly after Brooke.

"Oh, she'll get over it. She knows I would never show those pictures to anyone."

"Ladies," Lucas greeted with an enthusiastic wave, joined by a nod and smile from Jake and Nathan. "Headed to homeroom?"

"Yes," Haley chirped, sliding her arms around Nathan. "Did you guys just get done practice?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "Whitey was a drill sergeant this morning. A hundred wind sprints."

"Well it probably would have been fifty if Timbo hadn't mouthed off to Whitey at the end of practice," Nathan groaned. "I swear I had to talk the guys down from lynching him."

Peyton laughed. She could imagine a comic she could make of that image. At one time or another, Peyton was sure that everyone in school had felt that way about Tim.

"Well I gotta drop my stuff off at my locker," Nathan informed, glancing at Haley, who nodded - couple talk for 'alone time'.

"Okay," Peyton nodded knowingly. "Laters." She watched them walk hand and hand down the hallway.

"Does anyone else find that sickeningly sweet?" Lucas joked dryly.

"I should get to homeroom." Peyton glanced nervously between the two tall athletes. She wasn't sure how she had ended up alone with the two of them, but she had never wanted to be in Mr. Polanski's classroom more.

"I'm headed that way too," Lucas said, switching direction, moving up along side Peyton.

"Jake?" Peyton locked eyes with the curly-haired forward. "You coming?"

He seemed to hesitate, as if wanting to say something, before backing off. He shook his head and smiled. "Uh, no. I gotta grab some stuff from my locker before class."

The bell chimed in the hallway, signalling the students to get to their homeroom.

"We better get going, you know how Polanski is," Lucas groaned, nudging Peyton towards the door to their right.

"Okay," Peyton said reluctantly. As she headed towards homeroom, with Lucas alongside her, she couldn't help but glance back at Jake, who was standing beside his locker with his bag at his feet, staring after her. She hadn't wanted their first meeting to be like this.

This was getting off to a great start - whatever this was. Things were happening as she had imagined. She groaned inwardly.

An optimist she definitely was not.

-&-

So he hadn't gotten to speak with her the way he had wanted this morning.

Jake kept telling himself that it was just the rush of the morning and the crowd around them, that she wasn't trying to avoid him. As he checked his watch for the third time, he glanced towards the north entrance to the high school. If Peyton didn't come out in the next five minutes, he would have to leave since his job started in fifteen minutes.

It wasn't imperative that he talked to her. In fact he was positive she would probably drop into Karen's cafe this afternoon, but if they could even clarify just a little what had happened at her house the other night, Jake knew he would be able to think more clearly and work with a little more focus.

"Jake?"

"Hey Peyton," he smiled, startled from his thoughts. "I was hoping to catch you. You got a minute?"

"Sure."

She seemed cool. He imagined she hadn't lost a wink of sleep from mulling over their situation - whether there was one or not. Peyton was always so unfazed.

_You know that's an act._

"What's up?"

"Uh, I wanted to talk this morning but after the late practice, I didn't get to..."

_To what?_ How was he supposed to bring this up?

"Do you have to work this afternoon?" Peyton asked distractedly.

"Uh yeah, so I gotta make this short, but um..."

_Why wasn't his brain functioning?_

"About the other night?"

"Yeah." Jake looked up at her and pointed at her. "I just wanted to say again that I had a good time," he said slowly. "And was wanting to know if..."

_Would you start forming whole coherent thoughts?_

Peyton had stopped walking and had now turned to look up at him. Her intense eyes set upon him, waiting for him to finish his thought.

_Damn she was beautiful._

"I was wanting to know if you wanted to do it again?" The words came flooding past his lips and he wasn't even sure of what he had just said. He reviewed the words again, slowly and silently saying them in his head.

_I asked her out. That's what I wanted to say? _

Yes. Yes, that's what you wanted to say.

"Jake?"

Shaking his head, Jake turned his focus back to the girl in front of him. "Hmm?"

Peyton laughed. "Are you sure you're paying attention there, Jagielski?"

Jake shrugged apologetically. "Sorry."

"Well, I did just tell you I wouldn't mind doing it again."

His heart leapt into his throat. _She said yes._ "Great!" he exclaimed happily, clasping her hands. Then regaining some composure he said in a lower voice, "Ahem, I mean, great."

The idea that what he had felt and what they had experienced the night before had not been a fluke of some sort or some kind of pity date filled him with relieve and joy. By agreeing to a real date, Peyton was saying that this wasn't one sided. What he was feeling wasn't...

"But..."

He held his breath. He knew there had to be a catch.

"But I will do this only on this one condition."

"A condition?"

"Yes." Peyton nodded.

He had never heard of a date with a condition before. Jake sighed. Maybe this wasn't what he thought it was.

"I will go out with you again on the condition that we don't go out to some fancy restaurant or swanky place where I'll have to wear those awful heels that kill my feet."

"Heels?" Jake furrowed his brow. _Heels?_ What was she talking about?

"Yes, heels. Those toothpick thin soles on women's shoes so that they can actually be the same height as their date?" A mischievous glimmer flashed in her eyes.

"Oh, heels!" Jake shook his head and laughed. He nodded. "Yes, I promise this will be your average high school movie night out?"

"Great." Peyton nodded. "Now the second condition..."

"Hey, you only said there was one condition," he wagged a disapproving finger.

"Well it's a woman's prerogative..."

"To change her mind?"

"Of course."

When he had finished rolling his eyes, he folded his arms across his chest and asked, "What is it?"

"Well, I get to choose the movie."

"Hey, what does that leave me?" he scoffed. "Especially if I get stuck with a chick flick."

"You would accuse me of choosing a chick flick?" she gasped, feigning offense.

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

"Nice of you to notice."

"I noticed that in grade seven," Jake waggled his eyebrows.

"You're sick." Peyton slapped him lightly as if appalled.

"I'm a guy. It comes with the territory." He raised his arms protectively, as he backed slowly away from her flailing arms.

"Well, I thought you were different, Jake." She stopped flailing, a slight smile upon her lips; they were now standing mere inches from each other.

"In some ways," he said softly, resting his hands on her hips. His breathing had become shallow and he could smell the scent of chamomile from her hair, which reminded him of the other night and how it had felt to have her lips on his. "But in others, I'm still the same." With a single swoop, he captured her lips with his again. The same electricity that had shot through his body ignited again and his heart was pounding against his chest.

Her fingers dug into his biceps, pulling him closer, as she deepened the kiss.

Just then, the alarm on his watch beeped, interrupting the passionate kiss. They were both left panting as he pulled away, knowing if he didn't leave now he would be late for work. "I-I have to get...get to work," he sputtered, motioning in the opposite direction of Karen's cafe.

"Mm-hmm." Peyton smiled demurely, as she licked her swollen lips, which made them even more kissable in Jake's opinion.

"So we'll talk about that date maybe tomorrow?"

Peyton's body swayed as if drawn to him. "Or maybe I could drop by the cafe sometime tonight? And maybe we can talk about when this is all going to happen?"

Jake grinned. "Sounds like a plan." He picked up his bag, which was sitting on the grass and slung it over his shoulder. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "I'll talk to you tonight then."

He couldn't have ended his day at school better. Now his only problem was, how was he going to focus on work, when would be waiting for her to drop in that night.


	9. Chapter 8: Wreckless

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Author:** Jayta  
**Rating:** PG18 - however does contain some coarse language  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**Chapter Eight: Wreckless**

"It was a good night." Peyton smiled, as Jake escorted her to her doorstep. It brought back memories of the night of semi-formal.

"I don't know if I can call it a success having to endure _Alexander_." Jake shivered at the attempted epic movie. "I mean, the guy mouth-to-mouth?"

"Hey you called 'no chick flick'," she reminded, laughing at his squeamish reaction.

"But Colin Farell?"

"Hey maybe not a turn on for you but..."

"Don't even say it," Jake warned, pressing his finger to her lips. They were warm and soft. He could feel her breath against his hand. "That is just wrong."

"You didn't find it the least bit hot?"

Jake raised an incredulous brow at her suggestion. "Okay, maybe I don't know you as well..."

"I'm just kidding!" Peyton hit him playfully.

"I was just making sure. You never know." Jake raised his hands in surrender.

"Oh shut up," she laughed, opening the front door. "Do you want to come in?"

"I should go, Jenny hasn't been feeling well the past couple of nights."

"Really?" Peyton frowned. "Does she have a cold or something?"

"Not sure," Jake shrugged. "If she doesn't sleep through the night tonight, we'll make an appointment for her tomorrow morning."

"I guess I shouldn't keep her daddy here all night then," she said mischievously, resting her hands on his chest. "I can see you're in pretty high demand. And definitely deserving."

The way she said that made him melt and his heart race. She had a way of doing that to him. With a look she could make his knees almost like jello. That night, being in the movie theatre was the oddest, yet most natural feeling in the world. They did nothing more than just hold hands throughout the movie, but even that made his heart race.

"It's nice for you to think so," he smiled lazily, sliding his hands around her waist until they rested light against her hips.

"Oh, I definitely do."

Bending down, he gently brushed his lips against hers. He pulled her gently against him until her body molded to his. With his lips, he coaxed hers apart until their tongues danced in a slow kiss.

Peyton slipped her fingers into his light brown curls, drawing him further into the steamy languid kiss. Her hips moved against his, as the desire to be closer to him grew inside of her, causing a groan to escape both their mouths.

"Okay," Jake groaned, gasping for air as he pulled away. "Slow down."

"What?" she asked distractedly, coaxing him into another kiss.

Jake shook his head as he forced himself to pull away again from Peyton's enticing, full, wet lips. Gazing into the sea of blue, he traced the line of her lips with his thumb and smiled. "I _do_ have to face my parents at the end of the night," he reminded her, chuckling.

"And your parents don't think you're still a boyscout, do they?" she asked, arching one brow questionably.

"No, but I don't think they want to think about that at all."

"Well, they don't _have_ to," Peyton pointed out wickedly, as she rose up on her tip toes and nibbled on his bottom lip before kissing him full on the lips.

"Then maybe the way you're looking at me and kissing me isn't the _best_ way to keep this low key," Jake explained, taking a step back, putting some distance between them.

He knew if he didn't, she would just keep pulling him back in. He didn't have the will power to keep saying no. And he didn't want this to be just about the physical.

"All right," Peyton raised her hands up in the air and carefully folded them in front of her, "I'll be good. Hands off."

"Okay." Jake nodded, uncertain that he was pleased at how easily she gave in.

"Okay," she repeated, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"So..." Jake was now unsure how to end this date. Everything seemed to be going well until he poured cold water on the goodnight kiss.

"You'd better get home, then, huh?" The relationship she was building with Jake was harder than she thought. She just thought it might be easier seeing he was such a good friend; but at that moment it seemed a little awkward and uncertain. Were they just not connecting?

"Peyton..." Jake felt something had turned sour during the course of their conversation.

"No, I understand." Peyton shook her head, dismissing the need to explain, though part of her would have liked a little clarity to why he had pulled away from her kisses. "I'd better go anyway. I've got some sketches to work on for the paper this week."

Jake opened his mouth to stop her, knowing that somehow he had managed to put his foot in it; but she was in the house before he could say another thing. Staring at the closed door, he closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He had such strong feelings for her, physically and emotionally, that he could not just let them take full reign. After Nikki, he knew that he needed to take things slow.

He couldn't afford to be wreckless. Glancing back at the middle-class house, Jake sighed, knowing if he kept keeping her at a distance that it would not last either. So the question was: Could he afford not to be wreckless?

-&-

"So you and Jake are an item?" Brooke clamored over the lunch table as they sat in the school cafeteria. She grinned. "I called it. Didn't I call it?"

"Brooke I don't want to talk about it." Peyton began to pick at the greyish-pink slab on her tray that was apparently supposed to be roast beef.

She hated the way they had sort of left the evening of their first date. It wasn't only until after she had closed the door behind her that she wished she had listened to what he had to say after she so abruptly cut him off and sent him home.

"Aw hon, there isn't already trouble in Sweets-ville? That's a record even for me." Brooke reached out across the table and patted her hand. "What could he have possibly done? I mean, this is Jake we're talking about!"

"And I said I don't want to talk about it." Peyton eyed Brooke warily. "And I don't."

"Testy testy," Brooke clucked her tongue. "You look about ready to shove bamboo shoots underneath my fingernails."

"What?" Peyton shook her head, completely lost as to what Brooke was talking about. Not that that was something new with Brooke. Nobody ever knew what she was talking about, including Brooke, herself, sometimes.

"Ugh." Brooke looked at her in digust. "Lost! The newest tv craze since Jennifer Garner, the girl a part of Bennifer redux by the way, about these people who get stranded on a weird island after a plane crash."

"O-kay." Peyton still did not understand how she connected that to her present situation.

"Look, seriously? How much could it be you mistook something Jake said for something...well, something bad?"

Peyton lolled her head back and let out an exasperated cry. "I said I didn't want to talk about it!" She tilted her head to the side and glanced over at Brooke whose expression was skeptic. "What?" she said irritably. Brooke remained unmoved. "Okay! Maybe." She threw her hands up in the air.

"Maybe you were too quick to jump to conclusions?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

Brooke raised a dubious brow.

"Okay maybe I jumped to conclusions," Peyton sighed, giving into Brooke's stubborn streak.

"Whoohoo!" She jumped in her seat and began to clap excitedly. "I knew it!" Brooke stood up and wagged her finger at Peyton. "You should listen to me more often, ma sista!" she declared. "And maybe you wouldn't get into these messes."

"And how is your love life going?" Peyton raised a knowing brow.

"Shut up." That seemed to deflate her friend's ensuing victory lap around the cafeteria, proclaiming her wisdom and insight into the soap opera that was high school.

Peyton bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh at her friend. "What did I say?" she asked innocently.

Brooke just rolled her eyes at Peyton and stalked off.

-&-

"Jake, my man," Nathan bellowed in the guy's change room. "So you and Peyton? Nice work."

Jake smiled awkwardly, nodding along, before grabbing his gear from his locker and heading out. This was one conversation he neither wanted to have here or with the guys. In fact, he just wanted to get in and out without any hassle.

"Late for your shift aren't you?" Lucas asked rather loudly.

"What?" Jake was confused. He did not have to work that day.

"You're probably going to be late for your shift at the cafe, if you don't get going," Lucas repeated, while making strange expressions with his face.

Then it dawned on Jake - LUcas was trying to help him out of the 'Spanish Inquisition' about his love life. "Right. I completely forgot about it!" he exclaimed, pretending to be in a rush towards the door.

"I'll come with you," Lucas smiled, following behind Jake.

"Hey, thanks man," Jake sighed, glancing back at the guys in the locker room clamoring over the latest gossip over their conquests. "I really didn't want to be in the middle of that."

"No problem." Lucas nodded understandably. "I'm not one to dish and tell," he agreed. "Besides you and Peyton are just starting out and maybe you guys don't know where you stand. It's like Addison wrote, 'Mysterious love, uncertain treasure, Hast thou more of pain or pleasure! Endless torments dwell about thee...'"

"Yeah that sounds about right," he groaned, slinging his bag over his shoulders. "It's all so up in the air."

"So not so great on the Peyton front, huh?"

"I'm just not sure about this...not after Nikki." Jake pushed open the entrance door and shrugged. "It's easy to flirt with a girl, but dating someone is a whole different arena."

"True," Lucas said, catching a glimpse of how hurt he was by Nikki. "But you can't let that keep you from being happy, man."

"I keep telling myself that, but everytime I get close to her..." Jake didn't know how to explain it. His head told him to go for it, but his heart....He froze everytime.

"What's up with the Nikki front anyways?"

"Haven't heard from her," Jake replied quietly. He hoped it would stay that way. She came on strong, but like their relationship, she never finished strong. At this point, he was praying that she had given up. "And I'd like it to stay that way."

"I don't blame you."

"I'm just grateful she's kind of disappeared into the background so far." They stopped in front of Lucas' truck. "I don't think my parents could help me out with a court case," he grimaced. "Maybe things are going my way for once."

"Well, if you've got that," Jake followed Lucas' gaze to where Peyton was talking with a couple of the cheerleaders, "then I'd have to say the answer to that question is yes."

Jake nodded, grabbing Lucas' hand in their usual departing handshake. "I'll talk to you later."

"Later." Lucas walked around to the driver's side of his vehicle and got in. "Go talk to her," he said, rolling down the passenger side window.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Be a man," Lucas chuckled. "What's the worst she could do to you?" With that he pulled away from the curb.

"Her?" As he observed her from the safety of the sidewalk, Jake smiled with her as she laughed at something one of the girls said, as if she was linked to him in some way. Closing his eyes took a long deep breath. "Oh, there's a lot she could do," he muttered to himself. "She could wreak havoc with my life."


	10. Chapter 9: A Bad Fox Drama

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**Chapter Nine: A Bad Fox Drama**

"I think we need to talk." 

Those words were never followed by anything good. Peyton knew it. She had said it on several occasions to previous boyfriends. And now here Jake stood, pulling her aside to talk alone. Nope. Never a good sign. "Sure." She plastered on a cheery smile, waving goodbye to Danielle and Ashley.

Jake felt like he was going to throw up. He hated serious 'conversations' about relationships. He was mature. Yes, he could even handle being a father. But it certainly did not mean he could not hate these talks - or as it had been most recently labeled 'defining the relationship'.

"So what's up Jake?" Peyton asked casually, though her insides felt more like she was ready to have a nuclear meltdown. "Is something wrong." She held her breath after that last question.

"No." He was unsure how to explain it. What was he wanting to say? He couldn't just blurt out how terrified he was to get into another relationship with someone he was sure he could definitely...definitely....Oh heck he couldn't even say the word.

"Do you want me to drive us somewhere?"

"Uh, sure."

"Where to?"

"I don't know. The beach I guess?" Jake suggested distractedly. It would be quiet there. "Is that all right with you?"

"O-kay," she drawled slowly. Turning in the driver's seat, she smiled crookedly. "So what's the big secret?" Peyton thought if she played the situation with a little bit of humor somehow it would disarm the tension that was between them, beside them, above them....Oh just about everywhere.

But it didn't seem to work. He didn't even crack a smile.

"Jake what's wrong?"

"I think it'll be easier to talk if we're alone," Jake said uneasily.

"You're making it sound like we're in a suspense movie or something, Jagielski."

"Not a suspense movie," Jake said, pushing the numerous scenarios that kept popping up into his mind about how this conversation would go. "A bad Fox drama maybe."

Peyton raised a questioning brow at Jake, who seemed to want to leave it at that. Shaking her head, she acquiesced. Settling in her seat she started her car and turned off towards the beach.

-&-

"So talk." Peyton turned and looked up expectantly at Jake, who seemed to be lost in thought. "I don't like the creepy clone-Jake I've been hanging out with for the past ten minutes," she joked.

"You know that we're friends above all, right?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah..." She imagined he was already dumping her before they had even really begun dating. _Score one for Peyton. Zero for Brooke._

"I just want..." Jake shook his head. No, that wasn't the right word. "_Need_," he corrected himself, "to talk about where we're going with this."

Lowering her gaze, she began kicking at the sand, needing some kind of distraction. She had no idea how she was supposed to answer that. "Where do you think it's going?"

Jake had hoped she wouldn't throw it back into his court so fast. But that wasn't the case. "Uh," he hedged, running his fingers through the back of his hair. "I guess I think we're great friends and that we've grown a lot closer in the past few months."

"I really wasn't expecting it, but..."

"You and me both," Peyton blurted out without thinking.

Part of him felt relieved when he heard that. She always seemed so strong, so self-assured. But after the movie nights and late night chats he knew better. "And as much as this is about me liking you...being...being," he gestured to towards her, "a-attracted to you, there is a bigger picture."

"And what's that?" Her heart was racing now, as she heard for the first time, Jake admit he liked her - really liked her in _that_ way. And it was then that she realized she had more at stake here than just a friendship. Somehow, someway, she had began to open her heart up to Jake and let him in - closer than any other guy, other than her father.

Sea salt was in the air and a cool ocean breeze was coming off the water. Jake watched as her curly blonde locks clung to her cheeks, as she turned towards the water. "Jenny." That was all that he managed to say, with a clutter of meaningless words swirling in his head.

"But I love Jenny," Peyton said, spinning around. "What does that have to do with us?"

"But she's not yours," he said slowly. "You don't have the responsibility or duty of raising her, Peyton."

"I don't understand what you're saying?" She was taken aback. It hurt to hear these words. She had grown an unexpected bond with the beautiful little girl that had come into her life only six months ago. If anything were to happen to her, she didn't know what she would do.

"I don't mean you aren't important to her," Jake said, closing the gap between them. "I just mean, you don't...you don't have her tying you down."

"She's not tying me down." Peyton frowned, backing away from Jake. It was like he didn't even know her at all. Couldn't he see how much Jenny had changed her life? She was this light in a dark place - and Jake had given that to her. "So you can stop saying that right now."

"This is not coming out right," he sighed, groaning silently.

"Well how is it supposed to sound?" Peyton asked darkly. "Is this supposed to make sense to me?"

"Peyton, I am not trying to hurt you with this." Jake reached out to grab her hand. It was if he felt like his touch would somehow explain to her, what his words were failing to do. "It's just the opposite," he breathed. "It's so neither of us get into something we will regret later."

"What could possibly happen?" She understood what it was to be afraid. She knew what it was like to hurt, but what Jake was saying rang hollow to her. "You bring up Jenny and act like somehow I'll be _saddled_ with her," she scoffed. "And that's just crazy."

"Is it?" Jake could taste the salt in the air as he licked his lips. "What are your plans after high school, Peyton?" he asked. "Don't you want to go to college or university?"

"I don't know."

"You must have some idea."

"I don't know!" Peyton exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Is it unheard of?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do after school. Maybe I'll keep working at the newspaper or maybe I'll go to art school. What does it matter?"

"Well I don't necessarily have those same options," Jake stated matter-of-factly. "I'm probably not going to college when I graduate."

"Jake..." Peyton was stunned at the bitterness in his voice. She knew he had made sacrifices for Jenny, but it hadn't hit home until now, just how hard it was for him.

"Don't feel sorry for me." Jake waved off what looked like the beginnings of a pity party. "I've known this for a long time," he said resignedly. "It's the consequence of my choices. But what _I'm_ saying Peyton, is that you didn't choose it. And you don't understand what it is like signing that whole part of your life away. And that's what you'll be doing if we do this."

"So what, you're supposed to remain a monk while you work your way through college?" Peyton asked dryly, taking a step towards him. "Is it a martyr complex? Because I hate to tell you, you're no saint."

"No. I don't think anyone could call me that," Jake laughed.

Peyton reached out her hand, pressing it against his cheek, while the other rested on his arm. "You don't have to do this alone," she whispered. "I don't mind being there for you...or Jenny."

"I can't start something that's just going to end when the fall comes."

"Oh, but I was just thinking I'd have my way with you and then send you packing," she said mischievously. "I wasn't thinking long term."

"Funny," Jake replied drolly. Her nearness was clouding his judgment. He felt himself begin to buckle under her longing gaze and warm touch. "You're really funny, Peyt."

"You're the first to discover my secret," she whispered, leaning into him. "I'm really not morose or brooding. It's just a cover. But I'm going to have to swear you to secrecy."

"Hmmm?" Yes, his brain was definitely fogging up being so near to her.

Peyton placed her hands in his and squeezed, while her gaze remained locked with his. "I want this, if you want this."

Suddenly the fog lifted and Jake pulled away slightly, searching her face for any hint of hesitation. He saw none. And for the first time, he couldn't think of a reason to pull away.

She felt herself lifted off the soft sands and wrapped into his arms. Throwing her arms around his neck for leverage and support, she met his soft, searching kiss. And as the roar of the surf lapped against the beach, Peyton let the world fall away.

Because at that moment, it couldn't have been a more perfect moment.


	11. Chapter 10: Corruption

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**Chapter Ten: Corruption**

"So on again, are we?" Brooke raised an expectant brow. "I may not have liked him in the beginning, but the guy's taste has definitely improved." 

"What?" Peyton asked, unsure of what she meant.

"Hey, I offered and the man turned me down!" she exclaimed incredulously. "But I guess he can't be all that bad if he had the brains to pick you up on the sly. I mean if he hadn't swept you up in his arms like he did, I think the gay question would have come into play again."

"Brooke!" Peyton couldn't even believe her ears, as a gasp escaped her lips. "I think Jenny cleared up any question."

"Hey, people have been known to turn." Brooke tapped her bottom lip with her index finger. "Though I may have just seen that on T.V.?" she said absentmindedly. Shaking her head, Brooke dismissed the thought and turned her attention back to her best friend. "But as that isn't the case, tell me - good kisser or sloppy seconds?"

"It's not nice to kiss and tell," Peyton chided, picking up her pace as they walked towards class.

"And how is that a problem for you?" Brooke said mischievously. "You're not _nice_."

"True." Peyton grinned wickedly. Glancing around to make sure there wasn't anyone within earshot of their conversation, she leaned in as if revealing something top secret. "He makes my knees weak and my heart race every time."

"Peyton, is this you becoming a romantic?" Brooke eyed her up and down and smiled, genuinely surprised at the way Peyton talked about Jake. "I think the sky is falling!" she teased.

"No, that would be if and when these words came tumbling out of your mouth."

"Still, a news-breaking event."

Peyton felt the blood rush to her face as Brooke continued to tease her about her feelings about Jake. It was something new. Similar to the beginnings of what she felt when she thought about Lucas; but this had nothing like betrayal or lies overshadowing it. It was pure joy that filled her heart. "Don't blow it out of proportion," she warned, pointing a cautions finger at Brooke. "I don't want this all around the school, like some celebrity gossip."

"Me?" Brooke's hand fluttered to her throat. "Now would I ever do a thing like that?" she asked innocently.

"Right." Peyton rolled her eyes and shook her head and laughed. "Just know that if I hear one cutesy or snarky comment I'm coming straight for you," she said, wrapping her arm around Brooke's neck.

"Hey, watch the hair," Brooke exclaimed irritably, as they entered the class room.

-

"So you took my advice?" Lucas asked, leaning against the locker next to Jake's.

"What do you mean?"

"Rumor has it that Peyton's hooked up with another member of the Raven's basketball team?"

"Wow." Jake shook his head and laughed. "I forgot how fast word gets around school," he sighed. "Not that I was ever popular enough to rate."

"Congratulations Jagielski!" Lucas slapped him on the shoulder. "Join the group of elite people who get ogled and whispered about behind their backs," he said drolly. "It's good times."

"Thanks a lot." Jake slipped his gym bag over his shoulder. "Still, sometimes I can't believe how bored people can be to actually _care_ what happens in my life," he groaned. "Like the inner workings of changing a baby's diaper is all that exciting."

"Oh dude," Lucas cringed, "too much information."

"Sorry." Jake laughed. "It's just that me and Peyton haven't even really gotten off the ground yet and I hear that everyone in the school knows?"

"Talk about pressure."

"I'm sure you can handle it," Lucas chuckled. "I'm sure it's _such_ a chore."

"True." Jake grinned. "So how about you? Are you out of the doghouse with the women of Tree Hill?" he asked, raising a questioning brow. "Or do all the girls still give you dirty looks?"

"Only one," Lucas sighed. "Which is understandable."

"Does that still bother you?"

"I just hate that I hurt her that much."

"Well you just might have to accept the fact that she might never forgive you, Luke," Jake said slowly. "I mean I don't know Brooke well or anything, but you were seriously the first guy that lasted more than a couple of days before she was scouting for other prospects."

"I know." Luke pushed against the locker room door. "And I hate that she's practically throwing herself at these guys to spite me.

"Her choice."

"But my fault."

Jake nodded, understanding that Lucas' guilt would not be assuaged easily. He couldn't imagine getting himself in a fix like Lucas did, but he didn't condemn him either. People made mistakes; but he believed that things worked out for the best. What else could he think when he was happier than he had ever been?

His thoughts trailed to Peyton and their talk on the beach. It hadn't started out so well, but it ended better than expected. It was an unexpected surprise.

"Thinking about Peyton?" Lucas laughed, as he watched his closest friend zone out.

Seeing Jake so upbeat and happy made the sting of the relationship more bearable. He knew that Peyton and him were doomed after the debacle with Brooke. It was over before it began.

"Uh, sorry."

"You look really happy, Jake."

"Yeah," Jake nodded thoughtfully. "I am. I'm in a good place."

"I'm glad."

"Really?" Jake studied Lucas carefully.

"Really."

And even though it was not the whole truth, just seeing both Jake and Peyton happy as they were, Lucas knew it would be.

Soon.

-

"Does it feel like the whole school is watching us?" Peyton glanced around as she walked out with Jake after they had finished with both their cheerleader and basketball practices. Even though she hadn't even made eye contact with Jake, Brooke and the other cheerleaders managed to find ways to bring him up to her. "Oh, and remind me to kill Brooke," she muttered.

"O-kay," Jake said, unsure what the last remark meant.

"Sorry," Peyton sighed, shaking her head. "Long story."

"I guess that's a Brooke thing?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she laughed, pushing the school doors open. "I can't tell you how much fun she is having over this," she gestured between them. "I think she's getting a lot more out of this than I am at the moment.

"Really?" Jake furrowed his brow. "I think that's definitely not a good sign," he teased, stopping her in the middle of the parking lot and tugging her closer. "Now you say she's getting a lot more out of this relationship than you are?"

"Well, right now, I'd have to say that the answer is yes." Peyton's eyes twinkled. "Perhaps you'd like to change that?" she said huskily. "Because I'm all for that."

Tilting his head he captured her lips with his in a slow lingering kiss. His fingers tangled in her curly locks as the kiss deepened. He had never felt himself get lost in the moment so quickly as he did with Peyton. Nothing existed when her body was pressed up against his and her fingers trailed up and down his back. He didn't want it to end.

And exactly for that reason he forced himself to pull away from her. His breathing was heavy and labored, as was hers. "Sorry, I got carried away," he mumbled, embarrassed at how that kiss had escalated so fast.

"No complaints here." Peyton bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile at the way he made her feel, let alone the way she could make him feel. He was always so controlled and thoughtful. She knew Jake had to be responsible because of Jenny, but part of her wished he wouldn't over-think things and let things happen.

_But isn't that what gets you into trouble?_

"Well," he said, smiling awkwardly. "I should get going. I have a six o'clock shift."

"I guess I have to let you go," she sighed, looking slightly forlorn. "This is getting to be a habit."

"Well I could try making it up to you on Sunday night?" Jake offered. "Since I do have the day off."

"Sounds promising. What do you have in mind?"

"Can it be a surprise?"

Peyton eyed him slyly. "So translation, you have to plan it?" she smirked, walking over to her car.

"Uh, yes?" Jake laughed, troubled that she could read him so well. "Does that mean you're backing out?"

"Oh no." She shook her head. "I just wanted to see that deer-caught-in-headlights expression on your face," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm just evil that way."

"And yet somehow I find myself sort of drawn to that," he teased, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I knew there was dark side to you, Jagielski."

"You just bring it out in me."

"I'm good at corrupting the innocent," Peyton explained mischievously. "Ask anyone."

"I think a little corrupting is all right." Jake leaned over, trapping her between him and her car. "Besides, I wasn't that good to begin with," he whispered softly into her ear.

Peyton looked at him with slight disbelief. "Yeah," she nodded her head slightly, "you were."

"Hey!" Jake feigned offense.

Laughing Peyton grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a brief kiss. "Don't worry Jake," she said huskily. "It's not as bad as you think."

"Really?" Jake breathed, leaning into her.

"Yeah," Peyton grinned. "It's kind of fun kissing it out of you."

**-A/N-**

**klm**: Thanks so much for the constant feedback. Whether it is about vids or fanfic. Your words are appreciated

**rayn**: OOh newbie. Hehehe. rubs hands Goodie. Thanks for the words. I appreciate new readers and finding out that people appreciate the work I have put into it.

**amber**: Yup. I'm here too. Lucky me! Or you? Maybe both? P I'm glad. It's hard to kind of hard trying to get it right. I hope I am. Not sure where I'm going to go with this now though. I mean, they're together now! Now it's the hard part!

**Lindsay**: Heehee. You reviewed in TWO places! Now that's dedication! I'm so glad that you liked it! I'm kind of at a loss at where to go now...I mean your words have left me in a tough place. Eek. NOw I have to keep a standard...dang it.

**Gretch**: Eeek! Now a fav? The pressure...the PRESSUUUUUURE! LOL

**Val**: Thanks so much. I'm glad you like it. I'm sure it's more Jake/Peyton...than my writing. Really. (that's my attempt at being humble)

**Alex**: Okay one last thanks. I mean you wrote like 3 whole lines of review...heh. But really appreciate it.

But really I appreciate the feedback guys. It's nice to know where I might be going wrong or right. Though so far, it's been good feedback (thank God) and it's nice to know that everyone appreciates the effort I put into the craft. Okay now, I'm freaking out because I have no idea where to go with this... Darn you readers! shakes fist Daaaaarn yooooou! listens to echo


	12. Chapter 11: Words

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**Chapter Eleven: Words**

"Hey." 

Brooke stiffened at the familiar voice. "What do you want, Lucas?"

"Hey, woah," Lucas waved his hands in front of him, "white flag?"

"And that's supposed to mean what?" she asked a thin layer of disdain laced her words.

It was true, it was unfair to keep Lucas in the doghouse after she had forgiven Peyton, but it was her prerogative.

"Look, I don't want to fight." He knew they had to have it out one way or another. They had fought in the heat of the moment, but now that a couple of months had past, he thought that cooler heads might prevail and perhaps a semblance of a friendship could be built.

"Then what are you doing here?" Brooke grabbed a loose shirt from the piles of clothing surrounding her. "I'm pretty sure you didn't come to help me organize the clothing for the charity drive," she said gravely. "So I don't see the point of you being here at all.

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I'm here for." Lucas nodded and stooped down to pick up a handful of clothes and placed them on a clear space on the table where Brooke was also folding things.

"You know you're pathetic." The words did not have the same venom behind them. Roling her eyes, she knew that the clothing drive was the last thing on his mind. Brooke glared at him in disbelief at the lengths he would go. "I don't know why you care if I forgive you or not," she said dismissively. "It doesn't even matter. I've moved on."

Lucas knew that was a lie. The anger and nasty words she spoke volumes to how hurt she still was. He remained silent, choosing not to respond to her last remark. Instead Lucas decided on a safer subject. "So who would have thought Jake and Peyton, huh?"

Her eyes flickered at his decision to dispute her obvious feelings about him. Brooke decided it would be best to play along. "I could see it a mile away," she said haughtily. "Anyone could see that Jake and Peyton were made for each other." Under dark lashes, she studied his reaction - whether he flinched or cringed at the notion of Jake and Peyton as soulmates of some kind.

Nothing.

"They look happy," Lucas said nodding casually. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her almost relax. "I think it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

This caught her attention . Snapping her head up, Brooke studied Lucas' face. Did he mean it? And why was he telling her this? It seemed as if he was trying to let her know he was all right with it all. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she even saw...something..."Nice guys are hard to find," she said darkly, as she spun around to place her neatly folded clothing in a near by box.

_You can't do this to yourself again._

"They're not...really."

Brooke spun around on her heel and stared at Lucas. "Are you really saying that to me?" she exclaimed irritably. Shaking her head, she began to grab the unfolded clothes and stuff them in unmarked boxes. "Fool me once, shame on you." She turned and jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "Fool me twice, shame on me." With that she side stepped the large pile of boxes and strode out of the gymnasium.

Lucas sighed. He thought they were making progress. But he knew to Brooke, all he was to her was words.

His actions would need to prove to her that he meant those words.

--

"Do you really know what you're doing?" Peyton hovered slightly over Jake's left shoulder as he poured cans of tomato soup over the chicken breasts, which had been laid in a shallow casserole dish.

She had been quite surprised to see Jake standing on her doorstep with grocery bags in hand, as well as a single white rose. He had been dropping vague hints for the past week during school about their highly anticipated date. Peyton wasn't quite sure what to expect.

"I thought you might like a home cooked meal." That was all he said.

Peyton had never had a guy cook for her. As she had watched Jake pull out all sorts of fresh ingredients, she studied his lean arms that pulled out each ingredient with ease and then gently place them neatly on the kitchen counter. She let her mind wander slightly down to his trim, but muscular torso that was clothed in a loose-knit cotton t-shirt. At that time, her mind flashed back to an indistinct time when she was a child in the same kitchen, and watching her parents take upon themselves the mundane chore of putting away the groceries. She felt safe and cared for - just as she did at that moment.

"Hey, stop questioning the chef," Jake chided, glancing over his shoulder, as he dropped breadcrumbs into the casserole dish. "You're supposed to tell me how much you know you're going to love this. How you trust the chef implicitly."

Peyton slipped her arms around his waist and looked up innocently at him. "I do," she hedged, glancing back at his concoction. "I just don't know if I trust the ingredients." Pushing up on tip toe, she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll stop critiquing the chef."

"Good."

"Well, can I help with anything," Peyton asked, glancing around at the ingredients for a salad and a couple of side-dishes.

"No, I'm supposed to make dinner for you, remember?"

"Well there's nothing wrong with a little bit of help, is there?" Gleaning a baby carrot from one of the bags, she popped it into her mouth.

"Well I can see you're going to be trouble," smirked Jake, pointing at her with a wooden spoon.

"Who me?" Peyton could not keep the smile off her face.

Turning from his task, Jake pulled her to him. He was inches from her and she found herself unable to breathe; his beautiful, soulful eyes seemed to see right through her.

She couldn't describe the connection she felt to him, other than to say it was powerful and filled her with a sense of calmness, yet a sense of chaos. Never had she felt such a pull to another person. It felt like they were moving at lightening speed; the emotions were so intense and raw when she was with him. She could tell him anything and everything.

"Yes you," he whispered, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Ja-" His soft lips cut off her words, catching them in a sweet kiss. And before she knew it, it was over. Jake had turned his attention back to his creation.

"However," he said, slightly out of breath. "If you keep distracting me from this meal, I just might have to put you to work."

Regaining some of her composure, Peyton turned to her accuser. "I wasn't the one who kissed me," she said, proclaiming her innocence. "I seem to remember _your_ hands pulling me into that kiss."

He turned around and looked her up and down. It wasn't the kind of lustful raking that she was used to from the entire population of her class; instead, it was more of sensual longing she saw in his eyes. It gave her the shivers. _Who was distracting who?_

"But if you're in the room I'm going to be distracted Peyton."

She felt the corners of her lips twitch. "You're full of it, you know that Jagielski?" Peyton eyed him closely. "Since when did you become the smooth talker?" she asked, feeling the blood rush to her face.

He made her feel special. It was a mixture of respect and acceptance. He knew the heart of her and didn't hate her for the darkness and uncertainty that resided there.

"I'm not a smooth talker," Jake protested. "I'm just motivated to say these things aloud now."

Peyton narrowed her eyes, curious as to what he meant. "Really?"

"I guess I didn't have the words until I met you."

**-**

**A/N**

Yeah yeah, I know. Bad place to end it. I was going to have more, but decided I wanted to end on this note. I really love it when I find a great ending...

Next Chapter


	13. Chap 12:Nothing, Yet Everything to Lose

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**A/N:** WHOOOWHEEE! I can't believe it's here either! Wow. That was forever and a day huh? Well I hope you enjoyed it. Nasty Nikki has a voice now. Not something many of you want, but still, it's gotta be.

Jake leave. It seems fated, huh? Very eerily similar to the way it went on the show in later eppies. But no, I'm not here to plagarize Mr. Schwaan's work. Promise. P (Even though we enjoy much of it...oh heck all of it! lol

**Chapter Twelve: Nothing, Yet Everything to Lose**

_Dear Mom, _

I just had to write this to you because I really want you to know...I've found a guy. He's the sweetest boy you'll ever meet and I'm sure you would approve. Oh, and by the way, he's as hot as all get out. I think you'd approve.

He's a single father; but don't hold that against him. I mean, as you know, I've made my share of mistakes, and he's way more mature than I am. He is an amazing father to his daughter, Jenny. And she's beautiful too, Mom. I just love her to death.

Things are really happening between us. I never thought that God wanted me to be happy - not after taking you, and Dad having to struggle to support us and being away from me all the time. But Jake is this bright spot in my life.

He makes me smile all the time, Mom. And laugh. Oh he makes me laugh. It feels as good as it used to when you were around. It feels like I don't always have to be sad.

I feel like things are finally going my way.

Anyways, this was just a little note to let you know that I still miss you and love you. And also, I wanted to let you know that I'm all right. I think I've found someone special - like you were to Dad. Do you think it's fate? I'm not sure what I think about that.

Anyways...I think I've found someone to love.

&-

"You've just been served, Mr. Jagelski."

With furrowed brow, Jake stared at the folded sheets of paper in his hand. "What are you talking about?" he asked, as he felt his chest tighten. "What is this for?"

The doorbell rang and he ran to answer, so that Jenny wouldn't wake up after he had finally gotten her to sleep. She had been restless all morning. Maybe she had sensed what was coming.

"These are papers suing you for custody of said child," the sleek suited man stated abruptly. "By Ms. Augier, mother of the child. It is all stated clearly in the paperwork."

"N-Nikki?" He could barely get her name out. "She's the one responsible for this?" he asked distractedly.

_You should have expected this. She wanted to see her daughter. And she always gets her way._ His chest literally hurt, and he could hardly catch his breath. This could not be happening.

He could not lose Jenny.

"Goodbye Mr. Jagelski."

Jake stared after the unnamed stranger, who had just conveniently breathed life into his worst nightmare. The man didn't even care that he was helping Nikki tear Jenny from the only parent she knew. He was just the middleman. A pawn, like so many others.

_Damn her._

_--&--_

"I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed, unable to decide whether cry or scream. "She just sprung this on me; and I should have know. I should have known that a quiet Nikki is a manipulative one." He took a deep breath. He felt like he was going to puke.

"Jake," Peyton breathed, surprised to see him on her doorstep. "Slow down."

"How can I slow down?" Jake asked, slipping past her and entering the now familiar living room. "She's threatening to take Jenny away and I can't do anything to stop her!"

"What are you talking about?" She shook her head in confusion, not quite sure why Jake was so frantic about Nikki all of the sudden. "What happened?" she asked, grabbing him by the hand. "What did Nikki do?"

He pulled away, running his hands through his hair, wracking his brain at what he could do. And how he could do it. "I was served this morning," he breathed. "She's suing for custody of Jenny. Aw, man. I can't let her take Jenny away from me. I just can't."

She watched him frantically pace back and forth in her living room. Peyton never expected this; though she should have seen it coming a million miles away. The nineteen-year old brunette didn't have a clue about how this was going to tear Jenny's world apart. The witch wasn't thinking about anyone except herself.

"I talked with legal aid as soon as I could, and they told me they still would side with the mother."

"Jake, there's got to be a way to fight this," Peyton said calmly. Though she was far from being anything but calm. "There is no way they would put a child with a woman as crazed as Nikki. They just couldn't."

Could they? No, they couldn't side over Jake in this matter. They'd have to be blind and stupid.

Lawyers and judges?

_Oh hell. Damn it._

'"Peyton, my parents say that I should try for joint custody."

His parents obviously had not been threatened by the force of nature.

"I can't do it, Peyton," Jake cried. "I can't let her into Jenny's life only to have her total it like she did mine."

As much as she wanted to shout 'amens' to that, Peyton knew it wasn't her place. She couldn't make that decision for him. Peyton took a deep breath. _Oh but how I'd love to..._

"I was thinking maybe I should get out of Tree Hill," Jake mumbled. He hadn't thought it through. It was just an idea, but it didn't seem as bad as the possibility of losing Jenny. "Because what other option do I have?"

Her mouth suddenly went dry and her chest began to tighten unexpectedly. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she might have stopped breathing for just a minute. "Leave?" Peyton repeated, trying very hard to swallow the large lump in her throat. "Leave Tree Hill?"

She should have known. It had been too good.

Jake turned away as he closed his eyes. He couldn't look at her - to do so was to torture himself. The reality of his words only set in after she had repeated them out loud.

His life was in Tree Hill. Everything he knew, everything he cared about and loved. And somewhere along the way, Peyton had managed to become one of those people. But all he could picture now was the image of Nikki walking away with Jenny in her arms forever. And his arms already ached to hold her.

So, what other choice was there?

&-

"Do you really know what you're doing?"

"Mother, stop hounding me about this," Nikki cried out in exasperation. "I thought you and Dad were behind me on this? You hired lawyers for god's sake."

"No," Natalie Augier shook her head, "we did not choose this."

"Yes, you are!"

"No," Jonathon Augier protested. "_You_ decided to take what was left of our mis-spent college tuition on this lunacy!"

Natalie glanced at her husband and shook her head in disbelief. She never thought her daughter would go this far. They had thought she had put this behind her.

"I can't believe you!" Nikki exploded. "You first help me cast aside my daughter. Your granddaughter, by the way. And now you think I'm crazy for trying to get her back into my life?" Her mind was reeling. "Exactly who's the lunatic?"

Nikki had always been excitable and bordering on the edge of uncontrollable. Natalie had hoped that she would grow out of it. During her senior year of high school it seemed that she had settled down. Though their daughter was dating a boy a two years younger than herself, she and Jonathan had thought once she entered college that nonsense would be forgotten. And then came the child.

It was like all logic and reason had fled from their daughter. She knew that Nikki, in all probability, was having sex with the boy; but for them to have been as irresponsible as to not protect themselves? It was infuriating. And it was then that she and Jonathan knew they needed to take control of their out-of-control daughter. Thankfully she was all too happy to agree to put the whole thing behind her - get a fresh start at the college of her choice.

It was only too convenient for them that the boy chose to keep the child - if he had not, they would have suggested adoption. But everything fell into place. It wa s the only thing she and Jonathan could find to be thankful about.

But then she arrived on their doorstep a week ago. She had apparently been in town for several weeks. It was only now, that Nikki had decided to inform both Jonathan and herself that she would be seeking custody of the child.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Jonathan declared angrily. "And I would suggest that if you would like to continue to use _our_ money to fund this little venture of yours, then, show us a little more respect."

Nikki plastered a disingenuine smile on her face, knowing that her parents knew exactly what she was thinking about them at that moment. They knew her better than anyone else. And they knew what she was capable of when she set her mind on something. Jonathan and Natalie hated confrontation and the 'mess' of emotions. And for this exact reason, she knew she could manipulate them into helping her, and have them fund her legal quest. "Yes Father," she said, her words dripping of sacchrine. "I meant no disrespect."

"Stop it." Jonathan shook his head in disgust. "Is this the display you're about to bring before a judge?" he asked pointedly. "If so, you're just proving our and the other side's case. You're not fit to take care of a child."

"Oh really?" Nikki glared at her always 'supportive' parents. "Well I'm just modeling what I've been taught," she said simply, tilting her head to the side. She smiled. ""Your overwhelming love and support will carry me through the rough times though."

"You don't have any idea what you're getting into," Natalie reasoned, reaching out to her daughter. Nikki flinched; and she was rebuffed. "Please. You're only a child."

"That was the excuse you used to get me on that plane to UCLA," Nikki spat. "But I realized, once I had time to think about it, that it wasn't _my_ needs that you were thinking about." She began to pace back and forth. "It was really all about _you_." She stopped midstride and looked at her parents, who looked perfectly confused. "Admit it."

"What are you talking about?" Natalie cried softly. "We only had your best in mind. You were a mess. You had locked yourself in your room for days, convinced your life was over. If we hadn't mentioned leaving it all behind, do you think you'd have actually been apart of that child's life? You could hardly bare to look at her."

"It was post-pardom depression," Nikki said defensively. "Or didn't you even care to notice? Instead, you thought shipping me off was the best course of action."

"Nikki, we have never been able to force you into doing anything," Natalie said, stepping forward and locking gazes with her obstinate daughter. "And you know it."

"Oh please. You threatened to kick me out and disown me."

"You have a way of twisting things," Jonathan muttered darkly.

"It's the truth."

"It's a distorted version of the truth," he declared, pointing at his daughter. "You were told that if you chose to stay, you would have to find a way to support your daughter."

"Yes. And what a wonderful shower gift to a new mother - announcing that you were kicking her out of your house."

"You adamant about being independant enough to make your own decisions, including sleeping with that boy. We assumed that meant you were independant einough to find a place to live and a job to support your new family."

"Well, you managed to find a way to put an end to that, too. All in one fell swoop," Nikki glared at the both of them. "Didn't you?" She raised her hands and slowly applauded. "Bravo. You managed to win a round."

"It's not a game! And that was not what it was like," Natalie breathed, pressing her hand to her chest. Her heart ached to see her daughter so broken and bitter. "We love you, Nikki."

"Funny way of showing it." She brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I figure parents should support their child when they make a mistake - not exile them and let them hang out to dry," Nikki said harshly. "It showed me how much you truly hate me."

"What?" Jonathan roared in disbelief. It was too much. "What kind of monster have you become?" He shook his head. "How dare you make what your mother and I did for you out to be something heinous! We protected you from the hardest life possible - choosing to throw away every dream and raising a child."

"Oh yeah, convincing me it was best to trash the only relationship that ever meant anything to me, and tossing my daughter away like garbage was done out of love!" Nikki couldn't believe they even had words to defend what they had done to her...what they had made her do to Jake. The image of his bitter and resentful face flashed before her eyes. The boy who once could never muster up a scowl, except when she teased him, now could only barely tolerate her presence. "You are the reason my life is hell," she screamed accusingly, as her body shook by the full force of her emotions. Looking around she found a near by vase, picked it up and threw it down with all her might.

Natalie moved towards her, to comfort her child. All she could see in front of her was the small little girl who was filled with so much fear and pain. "No." Jonathan grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "This has gone far enough," he said softly, watching Nikki, as if a stranger, out of control. "She won't see reason."

"But she's our daughter."

"I don't know that she is anymore, Natalie."

They watched as the dark-haired woman before them suddenly stopped her ranting. She looked at them with such unfamiliarity. A blank slate before their eyes. No memories of the life they shared flickered in those dark brooding eyes. Nothing.

Nikki closed her eyes, not recognizing the look upon her parents' faces just then. It was as if they saw right through her. It was then she felt the tears. It was then the hurt pierced her heart. It was the reflection of her soul - the void of emptiness.

_Now she had nothing...and nothing to lose._


	14. Chapter 13: Knock Two Times

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**A/N:** Wow. No notes this time. Really. I mean, unless you want to count this. But you shouldn't, because it really isn't a note per se...ah, forget it. And just read the chapter! ;)

**Chapter Thirteen: Knock Two Times**

"You can't be running off like this, man." Lucas watched as Jake paced back and forth in front of him. He had dropped by to see if Jake wanted to join him for a game at the Rivercourt, only to find his close friend in a state of panic. "You just can't do it," he said darkly. "I know it seems like a good idea right now, but living on the lam?" 

"Don't you think I know?" Jake exclaimed, stopping mid-stride. "But can you see Jenny in Nikki's arms? What do you think she's going to do to my daughter?"

"Maybe we have to be more optimistic about this whole thing?"

Jake shook his head in disbelief. Nikki had grown more irrational since he received those legal papers. In the past week, he had been forced into allowing visitation. She hadn't pulled anything...not yet.

"She hasn't done anything to her," Lucas slowly reasoned. "And she's allowed you to keep her for now."

"Yeah, for now."

"Jake, you can't take off with Jenny. You don't have any sort of plan. No place to go or someone to stay with."

"Thanks for pointing that out," Jake sighed irritably. "I hadn't noticed."

"Well, maybe your parents are right?" Lucas knew Jake didn't want to hear these things; but as much as Nikki wasn't anyone's idea of the 'perfect mother', she had a right to know her child. And by look of the court documents, she did really want to know Jenny. "Maybe joint custody would be the right way to go?" he suggested. "Then you wouldn't have to leave home and your entire life here."

"You don't know what you're saying!" Jake ran his hands through his hair. "You haven't seen the way Nikki is so fixated on Jenny, like she's some kind of possession," he said worriedly. "It's not that I'm just keeping Jenny away from her for some selfish reason; I am scared what she could do to her."

"Couldn't you just be overreacting?"

Jake knew Lucas wouldn't understand. No one did. He had to protect his daughter - even if it meant leaving Tree Hill.

"From your silence," Lucas sighed. "I'm guessing you're not going to listen to my advice?"

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Luke," Jake said quietly. "But I can't see any other way."

"Well, maybe you could just trust that things are going to work out?"

"How many times has that work out in your life?"

"Well, I don't know how many times the whole 'running away' theory ends well," Lucas frowned. "You can't do this."

"I have to."

"No, you don't."

Jake was torn. He wanted the things Lucas seemed to be trying to pound into his brain to be true. He wanted to believe that if he stayed, the courts would see that Nikki wasn't fit to take care of Jenny. If that were true, he could stay. He could have the life that seemed possible only a week ago.

"Jake? Are you hearing me?" Lucas grabbed him by the shoulders and locked eyes with his friend.

"You don't have to worry," Jake sighed, pulling away. "I haven't got a plan to get out of here...yet."

"But you're looking for a way?"

"If Nikki doesn't leave me another choice," he said softly. "Then yes."

>>>>>>

"Hey Brooke!"

She could not believe that he could not just take a hint. Pausing a moment, Brooke debated whether she should even bother acknowledging him. Closing her eyes, she could have just kicked herself, as she felt herself turning around. "What?" she said irritably.

"I know, I know," Lucas sighed softly. "I know you don't want to hear from me or have anything to do with me."

"Then what are you doing here? with me?" She folded her arms across her chest, attempting to close herself off to the soft plea in his voice. "Because I've got a social life I need to get back to."

"Look," he groaned. "This has nothing to do with me."

"Then you've got two minutes, Scott."

"It's about Peyton."

It took every ounce of strength in her not to smack him for even thinking she wanted to talk about Peyton with him. It was her mistake. She chose to open that door a crack. It served her right that she got her finger caught in the slamming door. "Oh that's...that's incredible," she gasped, turning her back and walking away. "You've got a lot of gall."

Lucas grabbed her bicep, stopping her from going any further. "It's not what you think."

"And who do you think you are?" Brooke spat. Spinning around, she shook her head in disbelief. "I don't want to talk about any subject with you, let alone, about Peyton!"

"Well, you're going to," he declared firmly. "Because there's something you need to know."

"There's nothing I need to know about Peyton that I need to hear from you."

"Yes there is!" Lucas was tired of her presumptions whenever it came to the subject of Peyton. He had had enough. There was no plans for any type of relationship, other than a friendship.

"Let me go."

"Not until you hear me out," he stated. "Because she needs you."

"And you know what Peyton needs?"

"Right now I do," Lucas said, nodding. "Yes."

Brooke could see from the flicker of determination in his eyes that he was serious. He would not leave her alone until he got whatever he had to say, off his chest. "Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "Let go of my arm and I'll listen."

"You promise?"

"I'm not the one who says things and doesn't mean them."

"All right," Lucas exclaimed angrily, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm the bad guy. Now listen to me. Jake planning on leaving Tree Hill."

"What?" Brooke couldn't imagine what would drive Jake out of Tree Hill - not when reports from Peyton had been so upbeat. "You must be wrong," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I haven't heard any of this from the rumor mill. And they are so reliable."

He sighed. Sometimes he couldn't follow her line of thinking.

"Well, this just happened recently," he explained. "Because of Nikki."

"And who is she again?"

"Jenny's mother?"

"Oh." Brooke shook her head. "That could definitely put a crimp in Peyton and Jake's happily ever after," she agreed. "I can't believe she managed to show her face in Tree Hill after dumping Jenny on Jake like that."

Her mind raced with thoughts of Peyton. She knew her best friend; and by the way she had been acting and behaving, Peyton had definitely began to fall for Jake. And now he was leaving? This could not happen.

"I don't know, but she's already begun to sue for custody."

"And she's got more than a good chance to get her, right?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah. You could say that." LUcas nodded. Sometimes she could be astute when he least expected it. "And I say this without any motivation except for concern, as a friend; but Peyton could probably be using you about now," he said hesitantly. "And this is the only reason I'm sticking my neck out right now, because I know you'd probably like it on a chopping block. So this is all I'm going to say. And I'll leave you alone from now on."

Lucas turned to leave. Hoping to get away unscathed, but he felt a strong hand grip his wrist.

"Wait." Brooke closed her eyes, trying to silence the shouts of protest in her head for what she was about to say. "I-I'm sorry," she said, forcing it past her almost unwilling lips.

He raised a questioning brow.

"I'm sorry about taking your head off, just before," she blurted out, releasing his wrist, as if his touch burned. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Apology not needed," he said, with a slight smile. "But accepted."

They stood there for a moment, in awkward silence. Brooke laughed nervously, her hand flitting to her hair, as if its perfectly styled waves needed adjusting. "I'd better get going," she said tentatively. "To see how Peyton's doing"

Lucas stuffed his hands in his pocket and shrugged his usual agreement. "Yeah," he breathed. "I'd better head back to the cafe. My mom's short handed today."

"Okay, then." Brooke slowly nodded, as she began backing away from him and towards her car. "I'll see you later, I guess?" she said uncertainly.

She didn't know what else to say. They had not left a conversation in such a genial way - not since their break up.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll see you around." And he felt good about it. It was the first time he actually felt like she could possibly forgive him for what he had put her through.

_Now just don't screw it up._

>>>>>>

"Hey, P Sawyer?"

Peyton closed her eyes and groaned. She didn't need to hear any incessant ramblings of her best friend today of all days. Leaning over she adjusted the narrow knob on her computer speakers to 'blow out your eardrums' loud. She hoped Brooke could take the hint.

"Hey!" Brooke yelled, sticking her head around the corner of Peyton's room. "Didn't you hear me?"

_Obviously not._

Peyton spun around to see the brunette plop herself down on her bed. She feigned surprise. "Oh, sorry," she apologized half-heartedly. "I didn't even hear you come in."

Brooke could see Peyton forcibly plaster the fake smile upon her face. She was hurting bad. "Well, I just dropped in to see how you were doing?" she said non-chalantly. "See if my bf had anything going on?"

"Nah." Peyton shrugged. "Not much going on at all."

Brooke tilted her head slightly and frowned. "Well, what about Jake?"

Score one for Brooke. She felt like someone had socked her in the stomach when she heard _his_ name. She had spent the better part of the day trying to forget the entire 'I'm leaving Tree Hill' conversation they had earlier, to which he had left without a word. And she hadn't had much luck though.

"You know," Peyton smiled, pushing herself up from her chair, "let's talk about something else."

"No," Brooke said, pushing slightly. "Why don't you tell me what's going on with you and Jake? You usually don't mind this subject...much."

"Brooke, let's just leave it," she breathed, biting the inside of her bottom lip. "Because I _really_ can't talk about Jake right now."

And then it happened. The something she had been trying to avoid for the past two and a half hours. She felt the sharp, wet tears fall - blurring her already confused perspective.

"Aw, Peyt," Brooke gasped, feeling her heart break for her best friend. "I'm sorry."

"He's leaving," she said, biting back the tears. "He said he was leaving me...Tree Hill."

Her heart and mind was a collage of turmoil and pain. She swelled with a combination of rage at Nikki and slight resentment at Jake for doing this to her. Then she felt twinges of guilt for blaming him. And then blinding sorrow would overwhelm her. It was a neverending cycle.

Brooke had never seen her this messed up before. She knew there was this deep darkness that had been the void in Peyton's life since her mother died, but it had never surfaced in such a physical manifestation of outward pain. It made every muscle in her body ache with her.

Peyton crawled onto the bed and into Brooke's arms. "I-I should have expected it," she said, swallowing her tears. "I'm not allowed to be happy."

"Aw, honey, no!" Brooke kissed the crown of her head. "This isn't your fault," she whispered, stroking the blonde curls. "It's not your fault at all. You deserve to be happy."

Peyton tried to take comfort in the strong embrace of her friend, squeezing her eyes tight, pushing the pain out of her mind. She wanted to push all thoughts of Jake from her mind. No more thoughts of Jake. No more Jake...at all.

"Oh baby," Brooke whispered, squeezing her tightly. "We'll get through this. We will."

Peyton began to rock back and forth in her arms, wanting Brooke's words not to be empty words of comfort. _Please let it be true. Please God, let it be true._

>>>>>>

Two knocks on the door. The sound resounded in his ears. The last time he answered his door, his whole life was thrown up into upheaval.

"Mom, could you get that?" Jake yelled from his room.

He leaned back against the wall, as he sat surrounded by pictures of Jenny splayed on his bed, and sighed. He fingered the edge of one photograph. Jenny was grinning from ear to ear. It was her first photograph.

Jake could not imagine his life without Jenny. But after going over the legal papers for the hundredth time, he knew Nikki was going for full custody. Part of him regretted shutting her out when she first showed her face again. Maybe if he hadn't done that, she wouldn't have sued for custody.

But he knew either way, she wanted to be a part of Jenny's life. The thought didn't scare him when she first showed up on his doorstep. He thought that it was just another little stroke of conscious and it would subside. With Nikki, as he had found out in the past, it all ended up being about what felt good. He had felt good for a while, but then it didn't - not when Jenny showed up.

Glancing at the weaved basket on the bed beside his, he felt his body ache physically again, as he imagined his life without Jenny. She had made his world smaller, but better. She had made him realize what was important and taught him what real love was.

He knew now it was never what he had with Nikki.

"Jake!"

Startled out of his reverie, he frowned at his mother's bellow. She never bellowed. In fact, Laura Jagielski had reprimanded both him and his father for doing anything of the sort.

It must have been important.

Jake's mind raced with what new horrifying plans Nikki could have possibly put together to make his and Jenny's life hell. Jumping off the bed, he checked briefly on Jenny, who was asleep, and ran down the stairs, where his mother was waiting for him. "What is it?" he huffed, slightly out of breath.

"Someone at the door for you."

Jake frowned. Approaching the door warily, he was surprised to see who was standing there. "Mr. and Mrs. Augier?"

"Jake." They stood primly and properly on the front steps of his door, in their well tailored clothes.

"What are doing here?" he said distastefully. "Don't you think you and your daughter have done enough?"

At this, Jake saw this uncomfortable, restless look pass between them. He tried to remain calm. He didn't like this. They were making him nervous.

"Jake," Mrs. Augier said slowly. "We're here to help you, if you're willing to accept it."

Jake blinked several times, unsure of the words he had heard the woman who had said every insulting and horrible thing possible against him when he was dating their daughter. "W-what?" he stammered.

"We here to tell you that we are willing to testify against our daughter," Mr. Augier paused a moment, glancing down at his wife, "for you."


	15. Chapter 14: Lift Off

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**Chapter Fourteen: Lift Off**

It had been a couple of weeks since the court date. Peyton hadn't been sure whether she should stay away. When he told her he had planned to leave Tree Hill, it had been their last conversation. But she couldn't - stay away that is. She had lurked in the back of the courtroom for the two days, slipping out quickly thereafter. 

Part of her was hurt that she had to hear from Lucas that Jake had changed his mind and was staying in Tree Hill. The whole melodrama played out horrifically, as anyone would imagine, with Nikki involved. There were tears and feigned sweetness and innocence. But when the surprise witnesses for Jake's party arrived, all hell broke loose. There was cursing and threats, mingled with hot tears. As much as she hated Nikki - and she did - Peyton could not imagine the betrayal a child would feel from their parents siding against him or her. For a moment, she even felt sorry for the witch. But it managed to pass.

"Hey Peyt!" Brooke smiled cheerfully, while clutching her books as she jogged along side her. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Peyton didn't know what else she expected her to say. "How's it going with you?" she drawled, knowing her best friend asked as courtesy more than out of interest. "Since I know that's the part of the conversation you would like to fast forward to."

"You know me so well," Brooke squealed, crinkling her nose gleefully. "Well, you know I've been dropping skillful hints here and there for my dad to allow a road trip during the summer?"

"And during a fit of insanity he said yes?" she quipped, arching one brow.

"Fun-ny!" Brooke replied, less than amused at her friend's cheekiness. "But yes!" Forgetting Peyton's faux pas, she gripped her friend's arm and stifled a scream. "We get to take the convertible and a healthy gold card, to wherever we like!"

"We?" Peyton looked at her skeptically. "I don't know if I can go," she said hesitantly. "Since my Dad said he'd be back for summer vacation."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, P. Sawyer!" She gave a look that could have killed. "You'll see your dad all of the rest of your life! But a free roadtrip, to wherever?" she exclaimed. "When is that going to happen again?"

"I'm sorry," she said awkwardly. "But I promised my Dad that this summer would be for him."

"Then how could you plan this trip with me, only to bail?" pouted Brooke.

"Honestly?" Peyton knew Brooke would kill her for saying it. "I didn't think he'd say yes," she hedged, backing away in case of a violent outburst. "Since you guys seemed to be having...you know, money problems."

Much to her surprise, Brooke remained calm, seeming to let it slide. "I can't believe you're ditching me, P," she pouted.

"Sorry," she said, sincerely this time. "I wish I could go, but there's nothing I can do about it now. Dad's made a lot of plans from what it sounds like."

"Well, who am I gonna take then?" She looked like she was about to break down in tears.

"You could take Mouth?" Peyton grinned wickedly. "I'm sure he would _love_ to accompany you."

"Just a regular stand up...uh, funny guys...commadores?" She got flustered and growled at her. "Whatever they're called," she sighed. Brooke walked silently for a moment before brightening. "Comedians!"

Peyton laughed out loud, shaking her head at the brunette. She was funny sometimes and always could make her smile. "Maybe you could postpone it to next summer?" she offered.

"But what am I gonna do _this_ summer then?" she whined, stomping her feet like a child. "This was going to be our 'summer of fun'."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Peyton said drolly. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Jake and Jenny, and then to the night Jake had brushed her off. "But life is full of disappointments, isn't it?"

Brooke paused and looked at her, narrowing her eyes, and Peyton could see the gears shifting after her sullen comment. "So you talk to Jake lately?"

Peyton bit the inside of her cheek, as she paused in front of her locker, not wanting to answer the question. She was having a semi-decent day, and did not want to spoil it by thinking about Jake again. "No," she answered casually.

"But he's in the free and clear, isn't he?"

"I don't know what you mean." Peyton threw her bag in her locker and grabbed her chemistry text.

"It's called, Jake is practically home free with this Nikki thing, and apparently staying in Tree Hill." The brunette had this expectant look upon her face, as if it were staring them in the face, like a Bloomingdale's shopping spree.

"Your point is?" she asked irritably. It was the first time Peyton remembered praying for the bell to ring. "We just haven't had time to hang out."

"And would you want to, if he did?" Brooke asked knowingly.

Peyton looked at her warily, before turning her attention back to the books in her locker.

"You know he didn't even really break up with you," Brooke offered softly.

"Yeah, telling me he's leaving town isn't a kiss off at all." She slammed her locker door and headed towards her next class. "But I'm not bitter," she flashed a fake smile, "really."

>>>

"So you seen her?" Luke asked out of breath, as Whitey was working the team on defense.

"Who?" Jake frowned distractedly, trying to concentrate on Whitey's new play. He had missed a lot of practice because of the whole court case. It was only now that he felt comfortable enough, like he had some space to breathe, to be able to join the team again. Of course, Whitey had to make him suffer for it. But that was a given.

"Peyton, that's who!" Lucas couldn't believe Jake hadn't thought about her at all throughout the whole ordeal. He had seen the effect Jake's decision to leave had on her, and he knew, though Jake wouldn't admit it, he was hurting too.

"Uh, I just haven't had time to think about that," he replied uncomfortably. "Look, can we talk about this later? Whitey's gonna chew my ass off if I mess this up one more time."

Lucas glanced over at the bellowing, balding man, who had the same blue polo shirt he wore when Lucas had met him, and he did not look too pleased at the chatter going on. "Yeah, sure." He passed Jake the closest ball rolling by. "No problem. We'll talk later."

>>>>>>

Jake rested his hands against the shower wall, allowing the hot blast of the pressured water to pound against his skin. He had waited until all of the guys had left before taking his turn. It was the first moment of silence he'd had since Nikki had returned.

He'd been bombarded with questions, words of sympathy and concern, just about everything anyone could have thought up, he had managed to hear within the span of two weeks. It seemed everyone had heard of the 'hardship' he was going through. It hadn't helped that he had dropped out of school to work at Karen's a few more hours, so he could afford the legal aid; and many friends had voice their opposition over the decision. But they did not understand.

Here he was taking a chance on his future. He could get lost in the whole shuffle of lower-class America.

To him though, there was no option; it wasn't a choice. He could take the chance of not graduating high school that year because there was always the option to return. Jenny was something he could not take any chances with.

_How could they understand_?

But there had been - one person who understood what he was fighting for. _Peyton_. The roar of heavy droplets rushing passed his ear filled his senses as he tried to push her out of his thoughts. It was as if her face was etched into his mind - those crystal clear blue eyes peering into his, speaking to his soul, as he held her in his arms.

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped his towel around his waist, heading towards his locker.

He had only seen her at a distance his first day back; she looked the same, yet somehow more beautiful than he remembered. His heart ached as he remembered the hurt upon her face as he told her that he planned on leaving Tree Hill. The words had tumbled out, and without another thought, it became the last words he had spoken to her.

Jake did not think he had the courage to even face her again. With a few simple words, he had managed to cut her out of his and Jenny's life. He never knew something that could effect his life so profoundly could happen in a matter of seconds.

_And what am I supposed to say to her now? 'We can be together now. Nikki's out of the picture.'_

Slamming his fist into his locker, Jake could not believe what a mess he had made. He couldn't even blame it on Nikki; he had made the choice to run. In fact, it was he who hurt Peyton. No one else.

"You look like you need a friend?"

Jake's head snapped up. "Luke."

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing I didn't come in before," he breathed, pointing to the locker, "or I might have been victim."

Jake smiled half-heartedly, appreciating his attempt to lighten the mood. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"I'd say," he said softly. "I don't know too many 17-year olds that just faced losing their kid."

Jake nodded, stretching his t-shirt over his head. "I don't really wanna talk about it though."

"Yeah." Lucas shrugged understandingly. "Sure, no problem."

He felt relief when Lucas didn't seem to plan on pressing the subject. Though the hearing went well, Jake was not relying on the judge to make the right decision, even though the evidence against Nikki's inability to parent Jenny was damning. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Are you headed home?" Lucas asked. "Cause I can give you a ride if you want?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "I've actually picked up a shift at the Cafe."

"Then I can give you a lift there."

Jake could see from the set jaw and Lucas' steady gaze that he would not take no for an answer. "All right. Just give me a few minutes to change and we're set."

"Just meet me in the parking lot."

"Yeah."

"Don't get lost on the way," Lucas called out, as the change room door shut behind him.

"Couldn't if I tried," he muttered.

>>>

"So we're clear," Brooke said seriously, glancing at her watch. "6:30 p.m. Not a minute sooner."

Lucas nodded, as if she could see his motion over the phone. "Don't worry. It's taken care of."

"And you're not going to screw this up, this time, are you?"

"Hey, if you're willing to give me this second chance..." Before he could finish she cut him off.

"Good." Brooke snapped her flip phone off, pressing it against her lip. She hoped she wasn't making the hugest mistake of her life.

>>>

"Hey Lucas!" Peyton yelled, as she opened the screen door. "We're ready to roll."

Nothing.

The small, but neat kitchen always looked inviting - all due to its occupants. Karen had always been so sweet and open. She was always hospitable, even when they were watching over Lucas, and it wasn't her place. Peyton had felt welcome in that tiny hospital room - despite awkward circumstances. "Where are you, Scott?" she bellowed, as she strolled deeper into the house, peering around for some signs of life.

It surprised the hell out of her when Brooke told her that they were going to the movies that night with Lucas. _Guess hell froze over._ Making a sharp left turn she peered around the bathroom entrance. "You know Brooke isn't happy when we're late for the mov..." She froze.

"_Peyton_."

Her breath caught in her throat. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Lucas' tall lean figure in the Rowe bathroom. "Jake," she breathed, as she saw the tall, broad-shouldered boy bent over the sink.

Red. That was all that registered. The color flashing in front of her eyes as a warning. She had to get out of there.

"Excuse me," she muttered, spinning on her heel to leave.

_I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him and Brooke._

"Wait!" Jake managed to snap out of his shock of seeing Peyton standing in front of him, and chase after her.

Peyton scuttled into the kitchen, wanting to put distance between the unexpected guest and herself. "What?" she said uncomfortably. When there was a table between them, she felt it safe enough to stop and turn around.

"Can we talk?" He seemed as surprised as she was at this unwelcomed meeting. "I-I just," he sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I just want to talk."

"About what?" she asked, licking her suddenly dry lips. Peyton kept her eyes darting around the room, unable to meet his. She rested her hands on her hips, as if impatient.

"I-I didn't set this up, if that's what you're thinking," he blurted out. "Lucas invited me over for a movie and then said he had a sudden errand to run for his mom. He said he would be back in five minutes."

"Well, obviously he's using his superpower ability to lie again," she muttered irritably. "Cause he and Brooke told me that we were going to a movie."

It was as if there was this chasm between them, where once there had been nothing but trust and friendship. The scary thing was that Peyton didn't know if she wanted to close it - ever.

_Quick_. He had to think of something to say. He wracked his brain for all of the speeches he had run over in his head, but came up with nothing. "I-I'm sorry," he finally managed to say. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Peyton felt this urge to look up. It was as if he was secretly willing her to look at him. And she couldn't. She knew if she did, if she saw the probably completely sincere and puppy dog-like eyes, she was bound to forget - forget the pain and hurt he had caused. "I wasn't hurt," she said quickly, glancing up briefly, hoping to sound half believable. "Really."

He knew he had hurt her. It was written on her face. The way she couldn't even bring herself to meet his gaze spoke volumes. "Peyton," he breathed. "You don't have to pretend..."

"Who's pretending?" Her head snapped up at the accusation. Her eyes locked with his. "You make it sound like you know me pretty well," she said softly. "But you don't. You never even scratched the surface." She spun around and turned to leave.

Jake moved quickly, not willing to let her walk away like that. It was instinct. His hand shot out, grasping her wrist and pulling her to him. He spun her around, her arm tucked inbetween both their bodies, until their eyes were locked on each other. "Don't do that," he breathed, his heart pounding against his chest so loudly that he was certain she could hear it. "Don't make it that easy."

Peyton felt her catch in her throat once again, as she stared into those warm, beautiful eyes searching deeply into her own; they pleaded with her to understand what he did wasn't about her. She tugged at her wrist, which he had firmly grasped in his hand, unwilling to let her go. "I don't know what you want me to say," she said, lowering her gaze.

"I want you to forgive me for being so stupid and impulsive. For not thinking things through enough."

"I understand Jake," she whispered. "I get it. You had to think about Jenny. I get that. You couldn't add me to load."

"But you're wrong. It wasn't about you being a burden," he explained, trying to find the words. "I care about you Peyton, and you don't know how much it hurt to hurt you."

Peyton managed to wriggle her wrist from his grasp and took a step back. His words flooded over her. They felt good, but yet still managed to sting her.

"It's always been me and Jenny, Peyton. She has always been my focus. Whenever I had a tough decision to make, all I had to do was to think of what was best for my daughter." Jake knew his explanation might not matter, not anymore; but he had to explain. "But you came into the picture and all of the sudden I was feeling things I didn't think I was ever going to let myself feel again. I didn't think I would ever meet someone that special," he sighed. "But then you were there. And you loved Jenny, like she was your own. I thought I was in a dream. And I let myself begin to dream again."

Peyton felt her chest tighten; it was almost like she couldn't breathe. She had never heard Jake talk about her like this. It was like something from a movie. It had always been a fairytale idea that someone could care about her so much. _It was. He was going to leave._ "But I wasn't enough to make you stay."

"I know. It was instinct. I know Nikki, and the money and power she has," he said distractedly. "And it was already a tough fight. I just didn't think I could win."

"But I would have come with you."

"And how lame is that?" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "Making you go on the run with me? Peyton, we're 17! There is so much life ahead of us, and you would have to close doors to so many options for someone you just started dating?"

"I would have done that for you," she whispered.

"But I wouldn't have let you. I couldn't let you," he explained, cupping her face in his hands. "Don't you know I care about you too much to let you do that?"

"Jake..."

How could he make her understand? If you loved someone, sometimes you had to let them go. Sometimes what was best for them wasn't necessarily with you.

"I let you go because I cared too much about you," he whispered, tilting her head up until her eyes met his. "Not because I didn't care enough."

>>>

"I still don't know if this was the best idea," Lucas groaned. "Ambushing them like this?"

"Don't be silly," Brooke dismissed, waving him off. It had been a moment of genius when it came to her. She had always wanted to be a spy. And now as they sat in Lucas' truck across the street from his house, with all of their spy stuff, it was just as exciting as it was in the movies. "It's working like a charm." She pointed the binoculars at the back porch door.

"Brooke, I'm going to go in and see if either of them are still alive." But just as he opened the passenger side door, he felt her hand grab his thigh. "What?" he asked, concerned.

"Project Jeyton," Brooke smirked, lowering her father's binoculars and waggling her eyebrows. "Has lift off."


	16. Chapter 15: Phase Two

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**Chapter Fifteen: Phase Two**

"You know what, I should have had a choice in the matter," Peyton said, folding her arms across her chest. She had felt so strongly that things were going so right; and she was even beginning to believe her life wasn't jinxed, but then Jake had to go prove her wrong. She didn't get to be happy in this lifetime. "I thought you understood that? This was a relationship supposedly built on friendship and trust." 

Part of her felt like she was blowing this out of proportion; but it had hurt - the thought of Jake being able to leave her at a drop of a hat, no matter what the situation. It wasn't like she even got the option to choose to go with him.

"I know," Jake sighed. He had messed this one up royally. But his life had been about making decisions for the ones he loved. Because if they had a choice they would always be there, even though it may not be for their best interest, and so he had to make the tough call. Although this time, he realized his choices might have been slightly fallible. "You're able to make your own decisions."

"Well then," she paused, surprised at the swiftness of his acquiesence, "uh, good." Peyton had been ready for him to argue his point. She wanted him to argue his point, then she could remain mad at him. As it was, she could only feel the anger dissipate, and she was left with no words.

"Peyt, I know it would be hard to get over something like this," he said softly. "But I want you to know that it wasn't about you and not trusting you. Ever since I made that mistake of ever getting involved with Nikki, I've been asking other people to pay the price for my mistakes. I've watched my parents struggle to keep afloat, having to help me raise another kid. It's just not right."

He hated this. He was only a couple of feet away from her, but it felt like miles - like there was a canyon between them. Turned slightly at an angle, Jake couldn't tell how or if any of this was registering, or whether it mattered at all. Maybe it was too late? It had been for Lucas.

"Stop." Jake's anxious expression told her how much this had not been about her.

He had freaked out at the idea of a custody suit. How could she really blame him for loving his daughter that much. She saw that every day and she had loved him for it.

Jake could see her mind churning as she turned slightly towards him. He didn't know what this meant. What was he asking from her right now?

"Look, I understand that you were scared Jake," she said slowly, trying to bide her time and figure out exactly what she was feeling about this whole thing. "And part of me totally agreed that at the time, maybe running away might have seemed like the only option..." Peyton took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts. "But you have to know that it _really_ hurt."

"I know," he whispered, stepping forward and reaching out his hand to her. "And I'm so sorry."

She felt herself sway forward; even with the distance between them, she could feel the warmth of his body. Peyton wanted more than anything just to fall into his arms and forgive him for hurting her like that. But there was a tiny voice inside her head that wouldn't be silenced. _He just didn't bother to think about what you wanted. And what does that say about what he feels for you?_

Suddenly she jerked back, shaking her head, as backed away towards the kitchen door. "I just can't do this right now," she said choking up. Her chest felt like it was being shredded into tiny pieces. And she didn't know whether it was for her or him. "I'm sorry."

Jake felt his heart sink, as he watched her walk out the door without another word.

>>>

"The door is opening!" Brooke squealed with anticipation. "I can see Peyton," she said excitedly, squeezing Lucas knee as her other hand was occupied with the binoculars.

Lucas fought to keep himself from laughing. He knew she wouldn't have it. They were working together on getting Jake and Peyton back together, but they were far from anything resembling friends. He was in her good graces for actually playing along in her scheme to manipulate their two angst-bound teenage friends. "Are you going to give me the play by play?" he said with a smirk.

Brooke lowered the binoculars and narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to be a downer this entire time? Or are you going to get with the game, Scott?" She didn't have patience for unbelievers. Party poopers were her nemesisesss...nemeses?

"Sorry," he raised his hands in mock surrender. "You're the boss."

"I don't know why I brought you into this in the first place," she huffed, turning her sights onto her little project in motion. "I knew you weren't going to be much help...seeing as this is probably the last thing you want."

Lucas grabbed the binoculars from her hand, hearing a stiffled whimper from his ex-girlfriend, and stared intently at her. "I'm going to say this for the _last_ time, Brooke," he frowned, "I do _not_ want Peyton."

Brooke tossed her hair back, trying to look casual about the topic discussion they had stumbled into...again. "Not something I care about," she dismissed, while holding her hand out for her stolen binoculars. "So if you will give those back?"

"Look, Jake is my friend, and so is Peyton," Lucas explained. "And I've realized that whatever chance there was between Peyton and I was wrecked when we screwed up the way we did." His feelings had been so long and unbidden until the reality of being with her actually came about, that he didn't care about whoever else he hurt. It had been about seizing his chance - carpe diem.

"So it sounds like you would have liked another chance," Brooke said, with a hint of accusation.

"No, I don't. Not anymore."

_So he did._ She could tell from the expression on his face. Well she really couldn't tell, as he held the same expression that he always did when he said anything in earnest. It had been the expression that told her that he had cared about her. It had also been the expression that he had when he finally admitted he cared about Peyton. Brooke closed her eyes, wanting to scream out loud. _Why do I still even care!_

"Brooke, I want us to be friends. Please?" Lucas hated the way he had made her feel. And finally they were at a point where they could possibly hash some of this stuff out. "I care about you. I never lied to you about that," he explained. "It was totally sincere. I love that you have such a big heart, and when you care about someone you go all out - no reservations."

"Well, both of you taught me never to do that again," she muttered.

"And that's the worst thing I could imagine happening," he interrupted, grasping her open palm, which was demanding the binoculars. "Your letting what Peyton and I did change you like that. It had nothing to do with you, and everything to do with us."

"Except that it _totally_ involved me, you jerk!" she screamed, pulling away and hitting him hard in the shoulder. She didn't know where that came from. Pausing a moment, she took a deep breath. _God that felt good._

"I know," he said softly. "I know that I hurt you. I hate that I showed you that men weren't any different than you had thought. Because it isn't true."

"Well it doesn't matter," Brooke said calmly. "Because I'm seeing men for what they are and treating them the way they deserve."

"But is it what _you_ deserve, Brooke?" He rested his hand upon her arm.

Turning away, she could still feel his eyes burning into the back of her head. She didn't want this. She didn't want the emotion. It had taken weeks, but she had managed to turn every relationship she had with a guy into 'just fun'. That's all she would ever let it be. She would use them and abuse them to her liking. It was cleaner that way.

"Brooke." He had seen her morph back into a girl who had no sense of self-worth. She had run with any, and all guys who would give her the time of day. But that spark he had seen in her, that she had let him see, was fading. Brooke was just going through the motions. "Look at me," he said commandingly.

"No," she said, with a catch in her throat.

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"What way?" she sniffed, cautiously lifting the hand hidden by her body to wipe away the forming tears.

"The way it was at the dance."

Her thoughts turned back to the night of the Spring Formal. It had been beautiful, really. She had helped with the decor. But on a night so special, she could only feel regret, and darkness shadow her every memory. Her date had been...well, all hands. She had pretended to want it. _I did want it_. But the feeling of ickiness and dirt under his touch kept her from fully believing that lie. "I had a good time."

"With that guy you hardly knew?" Lucas scoffed incredulously. "I know you, Brooke. You let me see a deeper side of you, and I know you didn't want that. You didn't want that to be the memory of your Spring Formal."

"Lucas." Her tone was dark and urgent. "I'm warning you..."

"Warning me to what?" he challenged. "To not care?"

"You DON"T care!" she cried angrily. "That was the whole problem! Wasn't it? You didn't care about me - not enough to stay away from my best friend, and not enough to tell me face to face about your real feelings about her!"

"I do. But I'm human, Brooke. And we make mistakes," he sighed heavily. "Or don't you ever make mistakes?"

"Not like that." She felt the tears burning her cheeks. She hated being weak. She had always been weak. Never able to say no to a guy, or choosing not to. She didn't know which was worse. And not being able to control her feelings, steeling herself to the hurts of the world, whether it was her parents indifference or the ease of being discarded by a boy. "I couldn't have hurt you like that," she said through her tears. "I thought I lov..." Brooke stopped herself. _Get yourself together woman!_

Lucas heart ached. Her tears burned him as much as they did her. Had he been the one to cause all of this pain? He never thought he was capable of such hurt. It disgusted him. "I'm sorry." It was all that he had left to say. The words would not heal the wounds he had inflicted on her soft spirit, hidden under so many layers of bravado she had developed; but it was all he had to offer.

Brooke quickly wiped away the salty tears, leaving a stain upon her cheeks that never seemed to want to fade. "It's over," she said stoically. "There's no point in dwelling on it forever."

_Yeah if only it was that easy._

"But..." He furrowed his brow at how easily and quickly she managed to bury her feelings.

"Besides," she said, pasting on the plastic Barbie smile she had perfected over the years. She turned her focus back to Peyton, who was in need of her assistance right now. She watched the blonde get into her car alone, with Jake standing at the door looking out after her. "Phase two of my plan needs to be put into effect now."

>>>

"So, Jake," Brooke smiled generously as she spotted at the somewhat cloddish oaf down the school hallway. "What are you going to do about my bestest friend being in the dumps?"

"Wh-what?" It was too early in the morning. Jake hadn't expected to be jumped by Tree Hill's own matchmakers so early in the morning.

"My best friend, Peyton," she said slowly, patting him on the back and guiding him down the hallway. "You know, usually perky blonde girl, with an odd taste in music?" She watched as nothing seemed to be registering. "Okay, maybe not 'perky'..."

"Brooke, I'm not in the mood for this right now," he sighed. After his encounter with Peyton, which had left her near tears, he had decided to back off. He didn't want to pressure her. He knew he had hurt her, and maybe she didn't want to forgive him. Though the thought of that made him ill.

"And _that_, sir, is your whole problem!" she declared pointedly. "Your whole attitude is completely wrong."

"Oh really?" he said skeptically. Jake couldn't wait to hear the sage advice from the brunette pep squad leader.

"Yes! Peyton doesn't want you to stay away. She wants you to stay...permanently." Brooke had never seen Peyton so happy when she was with Jake. He seemed to understand her. Their personalities totally coincided. It may not have been General Hospital's Sonny and Brenda explosive, but it was something that worked for them. _Oooh, Sonny...dark brooding eyes, chiseled features..._ She shook her head. _Okay. Focus._

Peyton love life was definitely the antithesis of hers. Her friend had dated Nathan, then there was the Lucas debacle, and now Jake; while she on the other hand, had dated...well numerous others that she couldn't possibly recount even now. And the quiet life, a truly attentive and loving guy like Jake, was something Brooke knew Peyton had secretly wanted since she was a girl. She wanted the life she once had before her mother had died.

"Look, Brooke, I know you're Peyton's best friend and all, but I'm sure you know by now, that she asked for some time. Which means, I don't get in her face and stuff," he explained. Although he wished he could explain. Except there really wasn't anything to explain. He had let her down at a time when she didn't need another person to do that for her. "So can you and Lucas just back off?"

"Listen Jagielski," she stepped in front of him, causing him to stop midstride, "you're admitting you screwed up, right?" She didn't bother to wait for an answer. "And I'll give you the fact that Nikki is an extreme case that we can give you a little leeway for; that plus the fact that this is probably the first date I've seen you on since...well, ever," she said matter-of-factly. "So I can see you need a little help. I'm sure _you_ can see you need a little nudge in the right direction when it comes to Peyton right now."

"Can we not do..." Before he could finish, she interrupted him again.

"I adore Peyton," Brooke rambled on, "and I can see how good you are for her. And vice versa, no?"

Jake opened his mouth to dispute, but she was eyeing him knowingly and he nodded, closing his mouth. "Yes," he said exasperatingly. "But you can't just push us together like this, Brooke. That isn't the way it works."

"Oh brother!" she cried out loudly. "Men and their thick skulls. Do you think we get there, to that place of forgiveness, without any help? Do you think anyone does? She needs a little convincing, and you're not holding up your end of the bargain buster!"

Jake's head was spinning. Brooke world was definitely fast-paced. Her non-stop, endless chatter...He didn't know how Peyton kept up with her. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked slightly confused.

"You have to _woo_ her dummy!" she exclaimed incredulously. Brooke couldn't believe how clueless the guy was. If Peyton didn't like him so much, she would have told her best friend the sad truth. "You have to show her, tell her, do grand gestures declaring your love for her!"

"What?"

"Oh, Jake, sorry to say, but the secret's out," Brooke cried, rolling her head back and almost dropping to her knees. "You guys are so head over heels for each other, I could almost gag. You guys are sweeter and drippier than chocolate syrup. I get a toothache just hearing about you from Peyton."

"Really?" The thought of this made the blood rush to his cheeks. He knew they talked, as all girls do, but what had she been saying to Brooke?

The corners of her lips curled slightly at the attention this received and the obvious rose-colored tint appearing upon his cheeks. He was too damn cute for Peyton to just walk away because she was too scared to lose him. _It was definitely circular logic on her part. _Whoa, had she just made a little bit of sense? _Stop._ She couldn't lose focus. She had finally managed to get Jake to a point of actually paying attention to her, that she couldn't lose that momentum. "Uh, duh?

"And any blind girl can see that you two belong together. It's just you guys just need a little fire lit under your little patooties!" She bounced up and down, placing her hands on her chest. "By moi, of course!"

Part of Jake was flattered that Brooke and Lucas cared enough to put forth such effort in something that really didn't involve them, but the things she was proposing just weren't going to happen for him. He was broke, as any single father would be. He was counting his blessings that his lawyer was doing this pro bono, although outside costs not withstanding; and even then, he was barely making ends meet. "Even if I could," he said slowly, "provide grand gestures, which is highly unlikely, what with bills and all, I just don't think Peyton's ready to accept them.

"Heck, I don't know if _I_ know what I want to say..."

"Don't say another word," she squealed excitedly, placing her index finger on his lips. Brooke was ready to jump up and down, as he seemed like he was leaning towards participating in Phase Three - the final phase of her plan. "Are you saying that you would consider it?"

Jake pulled her finger away from him and thought carefully as to what the 'it', Brooke might be referring to. He knew his feelings had deepened over the months they had been hanging out with each other and then in the last few weeks they had been dating. Everything had been a jumble inside. But he definitely remembered the feelings that were being stirred up inside of him. They had been similar to his feelings for Nikki, yet all together different. There had been no real turmoil with Peyton. He always knew where he stood with her once they had decided to 'be together'. She was easy to be around. And there was no other place he would have rather been than with her.

_'So what are you waiting for?' a small voice prodded._

Taking a deep breath, Jake winced as the words left his mouth, "Okay?"

Brooke stared at him, suspicious he may be playing with her emotions, taunting her with the possibility of rapturous victory in wooing him into joining her in her brilliant scheme, before clapping her hands and letting out a loud whoop. "Yes!" She danced around a little before noticing her fellow students' confused and critical stares. "What?" she asked hautishly. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she turned her attention back to Jake. "It was a 'yes', right?" Her voice was almost a whisper, as she waited for anxious confirmation.

"Uh, yes." Part of him was already regretting to agree to this after watching the frighteningly giddy display put on by Brooke; but for the most part, Jake was glad that there was _something_ he could do - even if it was something planned by Brooke. He felt a shiver run down his back. "You won't regret this!" Brooke squealed with glee.

He looked at her somewhat skeptically. _Oh please God, don't let it be something I regret._

>>>

_Trust is a huge thing._

Peyton never thought she had a lot of trust issues; but it took both Lucas and Jake to make her realize that she indeed had those horrible chest tightening, flip flopping feelings of fear. Vulnerability was never something she did very well. At least, she never did it well in front of anyone.

Lucas had reached down and finally made her feel like she was ready to take that step - believe someone really wanted to 'know' or cared enough to see her as something more than a body. And that ended so badly, it had almost put her off opening up ever again. But instead she found herself in this relationship with Jake that was different - new and fresh. There was no pressure or heart-tearing angst - well, not until now - and she found herself wanting to trust him. Peyton had wanted to share everything with him.

"Earth to Peyton?" Haley chuckled as she leaned against entrance to the brooding blonde's room. "Are you okay?" she asked, slightly concerned as she saw the morose expression remain on Peyton's face.

"I'm fine," she sighed. "I'm just thinking...you know, being so super-analytical it makes you want to puke, you're thinking so hard."

"Hm, had a few of those days," Haley said understandingly. "It usually was the onset of a Nathan or Lucas, or Nathan and Lucas fight." Slumping down on her stomach, she grabbed a nearby throw pillow and looked up at the girl who had become one of her best friends - at least, one that wasn't a boy.

"Well, it wasn't from a fight." Her thoughts kept drifting to the forlorn expression on Jake's face when she told him she needed space. It was like she had punched him in the gut.

"You're zoning again," Haley sang softly, as she watched her friend slipping into a depression. "Can you tell me what it's about? Did you and Jake have a falling out? Did he do something?" She couldn't imagine what he could have done. She had heard about the custody suit that he was involved in with Jenny, but she had been so busy with sorting things out with Nathan and getting used to being in such an intense relationship that she hadn't been able to really keep in touch with the ongoings of Tree Hill.

"I don't know," Peyton groaned, covering her eyes. "It's all a mess."

"What is?"

Peyton didn't know what to say. It seemed as if everyone knew what was going on with her and Jake. Or at least that was what it felt like, especially with Brooke and Lucas putting their two cents in. "We kind of broke up," she said emotionlessly. "I guess, that's what you would call it?" Would she call it that? She didn't know. It sure felt like they had.

"What?" Haley exclaimed. "Why?"

"I guess it just sort of happened," Peyton explained distantly. "It wasn't like this big emotional melodrama that you would expect to come from me lately. Jake was going to go on the run with Jenny...And that was that." She shrugged, not sure what else to say.

"But he's still here?" Now she understood. Haley understood that helpless and torn expression on her face. Oh, she knew that feeling too well. Being apart from Nathan killed her, even when it was a temporary fight that blew over in a couple of days.

"I guess things changed," she said, running her hands through her hair. "When Nikki's parents decided to testify for Jake against their daughter."

"So now he's here and you're still broken up?"

"I guess that would be the jist of it," Peyton nodded. "I just don't know if I..." Her voice trailed off.

"If you can trust him again?" Haley finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah. I mean, every part of me is telling me the worst is over. Once Jake wins custody of Jenny, worrying about him leaving Tree Hill won't even be a question. He never wanted to leave; it was just the threat of Nikki getting her mitts on Jenny that set everything into motion."

"But that still doesn't quell the doubts in your head and heart," Haley said, voicing Peyton's unfinished thoughts. She knew how hard it was to trust a guy, who seemed to give you every reason to doubt him. It hadn't been a picnic, finally getting to the place where she really believed she and Nathan had worked out most of their trust issues. "It's definitely a thing you have to ask yourself about."

"And here I sit."

"But you have to also ask yourself is it just what he's done? Or is it because you're scared as all get out."

Peyton lifted her gaze to meet Haley's. She had really come to appreciate the dirty blonde's level-headedness that had gotten her dubbed as 'Tutor girl'. As much as Haley was all heart, she had such a great grasp on who she was and what she wanted. She didn't seem afraid to trust her heart. And that was a huge deal when it came to the infamous Nathan Scott - a person she knew intimately. "I'm trying to still figure that out," she sighed. "Desperately trying to figure that one out. Of course, something very difficult when you have Brooke bound and determined to lend a helping hand." She felt the corners of her lips curl slightly at what must be going through her best friend's head.

"What is she up to now?" Haley chuckled. She could only imagine. She had never known anyone with that much pep and enthusiasum, who could also make you wither with just a cold stare.

"She's trying to push us back together. In fact, she did it just yesterday."

"And how did that go?"

"Let's just say there's a reason why I've locked myself up in this room, safe and away from my bf's little schemes," she laughed. It was the first time she had done that today. It felt good. "Trust Brooke to have that effect on people."

"Yeah, I guess it's that whole cliche about 'good intentions', huh?"

"Yeah." Peyton stood up from her desk and stretched. She felt a little better getting this off of her chest. "Hey, thanks for listening, Hales," she said with a smile. "I really appreciate this."

"Hey, I'm just glad it's not me who has to be coming to you for advice for once." She paused a moment. "Do you know if you're gonna give Jake another chance?" Haley asked tentatively. Then the thought dawned on her. "He's asking for another one, isn't he?"

"I don't know what he's really asking," she admitted honestly. "I know he's sorry for hurting me and wants me to forgive him. But I don't know that he's asking for another chance. We never got that far during our conversation at Lucas' house. I kind of left before we could finish."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Peyton sighed, making a weird face. "I was getting all emotional and stuff, and I ran out on him."

"Hm, sounds like another girl I know," Haley laughed, sitting up and grabbing Peyton's hand. "So don't feel bad. We girls are allowed that."

"Right," she laughed. "Good to know I'm not the only one."

"Well, look on the bright side," Haley said, embracing Peyton. "Me and Nathan are working things out." Parting slightly, she looked at Peyton face to face. "And if we can make it, I think you and Jake definitely have got a shot."

Peyton shook her head back and laughed. Tutor girl had a point. It was the first good perspective she had in the past few days. Jake definitely was a sweeter and more thoughtful guy than Nathan - no offense to the guy. And if Hales could take a chance on Nathan, wasn't there a shot for her and Jake?

_Maybe there was hope after all?_

**AN:** I just wanted to again thank everyone who stuck around for this fanfic. I know it has been a long haul. I've been insanely busy with work and there hasn't been much musing time, as well as the fact that I've got four or five other fics on the go. And those readers are as insanely devotional as you are!

I really can't say enough to those who have been with this fic from the beginning. I'm sorry if there are long stretches in between updates. I hope you're willing to stick around while I sludge through this! XOXO Truly appreciate all of the meaningful and exciting feedback that I'm getting for this fic. It really means the world. **J**


	17. Chapter 16: Like A Scene From A Movie

**Disclaimer:** I am finally caught up, and now I have to prepare for Season 3! Just when I've seen them all, I have another season to go! Although from the sounds of it, doesn't seem like much in the way of my Jeyton fairytale ending...AND NO! I don't own any of these characters. I wish. I'd keep Jake with me all the time :D  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake 

**Chapter Sixteen: Just Like A Scene From A Movie**

"So Jake has agreed to this plan of yours?" Lucas asked, falling into stride with Brooke as he saw her down the hallway. "I'd have to say you've become way more resourceful than I imagined." 

"He did," Brooke nodded, her posture stiffening. "Like a smart little boy."

"Look Brooke, I know you don't really want to get into it, but I am still here to help." Their heated argument that resolved in tears had kept him away for the past couple of days. It was only that day that he managed to muster enough courage to try again with her.

"Help?" Brooke didn't know if she wanted his help. She didn't know if she could not let it get personal, especially when it seemed that she still had not gotten a reign on her emotions. Part of her knew she still had lingering feelings, much to her own dismay, and she needed to figure out a way to keep them in check. His earnestness as of late had her paper thin walls that she had built crumbling already. If she let him in just a little more, who knew what would happen.

Her heart was not ready to let him break off another piece.

"Yes," he breathed softly. "That thing you let people do when they care?"

"Care," she repeated after him. "Right." Why did his words affect her like this? She wanted to believe him so bad, when everything inside her told her not to. Everything she experienced with him told her no.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this," Lucas said, swallowing hard. "But I do want to help Jake and Peyton out. I care about them. And seeing as Jake is desperate enough to resort to something like this..."

"Resort to asking _me_ for help?" Her muscles tensed. "Yeah," she scoffed. "He must _really_ have lost his marbles."

"No." He had lost the ground that he had managed to gain in the past two weeks. He could see that in her eyes - her body, her intonation told him everything. She didn't want to forgive him - not yet. "I did not mean that," he sighed, his shoulders slumping, wondering whether this was a lost cause. "I just want this to all end."

_Don't do it. Don't give him a chance._ She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to figure out what to do. His actions spoke louder than words right then. He had been helping her in her attempt to bring Jake and Peyton together. He had moved on, hadn't he? "Fine," she said grinding her teeth so loud that she was sure he could hear it. Spinning to face him, she pointed her index finger in his face. "I'm going to let you help. I'm going to trust you on something that means the world to Peyton and Jake. But so help me, if you screw this up..."

"I won't," he said firmly. "I didn't do it the last time you warned me."

Brooke stared intently into his blue eyes, which seemed sincere in his offering. They were always so clear, and even in the bad times, she could see..._something_ in them - like he really saw her. "Good," she said, coughing slightly as she realized how long they had been looking at each other without a word. "Because right now, this is all we've got. We're two people helping our friends."

Lucas nodded slowly. If that was all she could offer, it would have to be enough.

>>>

** **

"Peyton," Jake said, jogging up along side of her. "Can we talk?"

"No." It was a knee-jerk reaction. After her talk with Haley, she had been given somethings to think about. She glanced over her shoulder at Jake, who looked the same. His face was trustworthy and still held that boyish-charm. He really hadn't changed. It was her own perception that had changed.

"Peyton, you've got to understand," he grabbed her arm and spun her around, "please listen."

"Jake this isn't about listening anymore," she said, looking him straight in the eye. "It's about whether I can trust you. And I'm still trying to decide that."

"So everything just gets tossed into the trash because I made a bad decision, when everything around me was crashing down around me?" He wouldn't believe that she could throw their friendship and everything else they had become out the door because of that. "We can't even be friends?" he asked in disbelief.

"Jake, I never said that," Peyton stated calmly. She cared for him. Part of her still wanted to be with him. But it was the underlying question of 'would he be there' that kept her from just launching herself into his arms. "I just have to figure out whether..."

"Just answer me this," he said interrupting her. "Is this something you just want to throw away? Because if it is, then there's no thinking about it. But if there's a little voice telling you this is something more..." His voice trailed off.

This was breaking the 'rules'. Brooke had told him to stay away. In fact, she'd have his hide after Peyton filled her in on their little encounter, but he wanted this resolved. Part of him wondered if he could do it without all of the theatrics. He and Peyton had never been about that. They had been about the small things - about supporting and caring about each other in the good times and the bad times.

_'Except you botched that one, when you wouldn't let her near you...when you wanted to run away,' a little voice reminded him._

"Jake." Her voice was barely a whisper. It literally physically hurt, to be away from him - not be able to touch him. Peyton wanted to believe everything he had said the night before, but something was just stopping her. His eyes were gazing intently into hers, seemingly pleading her to hear him. She could feel herself begin to break, ready to give in.

Suddenly the class bell interrupted them, breaking the spell. "History," she blurted out, lowering her eyes as she moved past him. "I'm sorry."

"Peyton." Jake glanced at his watch. He couldn't be late for another class, as he had been twice this week already. "Listen," he said, gently grabbing her wrist before she was out of arm's reach. "We have to talk. Don't avoid this."

She closed her eyes, willing herself to stay strong.

Her body leaned away from him, her back was to him, and he could not tell whether she was even listening.

"I know," Peyton whispered. "And we will. But just not now." With that, she pulled out his grasp and strode purposefully down the hall, waiting until she was around the corner to wipe away the tears trickling down her face.

>>>

"Okay, listen up maggots!" Brooke barked loudly, as she paced back and forth on the gymnasium stage, leering at the small ragtag bunch of teens below her. She paused a moment and then clapped her hands together gleefully. "I've always wanted to say that," she squealed.

"Why are we here?" Nathan asked, slightly annoyed, but mostly just tired. Ordered by Brooke, via personalized stationary, Haley had dragged him to school on his only day off - a Saturday morning no less!

Brooke studied each individual in her merry band of elves. _Well, maybe not merry, but at least present._ That was something.

Mouth, as expected, complied to her request to meet at the gym eagerly, and Haley, who surprised her, as Brooke wasn't sure she would be up for one of her little schemes even if it did involve Peyton and Jake's happiness. Also thankfully her enthusiasm managed to drag Nathan's pretty little behind with her. _Go Tutor girl and the eye candy._ As well, Tim showed up, even though he hadn't been invited (as always), and a couple of her swooning admirers from the basketball them, which tickled her slightly.

And then there was Lucas.

"Well, you're here to join together in my little coop."

"Coup," Lucas corrected.

"Does she even know what she's talking about?" Nathan whispered to Haley.

"Shh," Haley hissed, frowning in disapproval. "It's for a good cause."

"Jake and Peyton." Brooke thought the names summed it all up. "They...are in crise..." She paused a moment. "Crisis," she corrected herself. "And I'm gathering all of you wonderful and lucky people to aid me in that cause."

"That's what we're here about?" Nathan groaned, shaking his head. Before he knew it Haley was making a face at him and elbowed him in the gut. "Oomph. What?"

"So does this thing involve girls in wet t-shirts?" Tim asked hopefully.

"Now, you're talkin' man!" Nathan perked up, only to receive an evil glare from his girlfriend. He coughed, knowing that Haley glare. If they had been a married couple, he would have been relegated to the couch for that comment.

"Hey!" Brooke shouted irritably. "Stop wallowing in your selfishness and get back to the point of things! I need help setting up the perfect 'I'm going to make you fall in love with me' movie scene, right here in the gymnasium." She knew it would work. Peyton and Jake were the picture perfect movie couple - on of those angsty tragic couples who separate because of their pride and pseudo-martyr complexes.

"What did you get me into, Hales?" Nathan groaned.

"Jake and Peyton need a little help," Haley hedged. "What could it hurt?"

"This is cool," Mouth exclaimed happily. "I think this is a super thing you're doing for Peyton."

"Suck up," Tim muttered, rolling his eyes. "Do we get to make a float or possibly bring a keg in here?" All eyes suddenly fell upon him. "What? A guy can't have a little fun?"

"No." They all spoke in unison.

"Okay guys," Lucas spoke up, seeing that things weren't quite getting on track very quickly. "Brooke's planned this little rendezvous, and you know she's using her powers for good - not evil. So what do you guys say?"

"Look, if you guys are slow, lazy, and think you have a life to get back to, then feel free to leave!" She peered down on them with narrow eyes daring them to leave. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her two admirers, both of whom seemed to glance questioningly at each other, as if debating whether it was worth it. With a couple of shrugs, they turned heel and ran. "Hey!" she huffed indignantly, pointing her fingers at them. She couldn't believe them. "Don't think you can come sniffing around _this_ girl today or any other day!"

"Uh, I don't think it would be good for any of our healths, to leave right now," Nathan said half-jokingly.

"Anyone else want to leave?" Brooke glared.

"Uh, no," Lucas said with a smirk. "I think you've taken care of that dilemma." He glanced around at the somewhat fearful faces of his friends.

"Good. Then, let's get to work!"

-----  
**A/N:** You guys have been super! I love the feedback that you have so thoughtfully been giving me. It helps sooooo much. In my musings and also in getting ready for another chapter. You guys soooo rock! I wuff you guys!


	18. Chapter 17: Will You Fall For Me

**Disclaimer:** I am finally caught up, and now I have to prepare for Season 3! Just when I've seen them all, I have another season to go! Although from the sounds of it, doesn't seem like much in the way of my Jeyton fairytale ending...AND NO! I don't own any of these characters. I wish. I'd keep Jake with me all the time :D  
**Title:** Will You Fall for Me?  
**Show:** One Tree Hill  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Jake

**Chapter Seventeen: Will You Fall For Me**

Black, casual and elegant? Or green, flirty and sexy? Brooke's choice was of course flirty and sexy and being her best friend - green it was. She would have preferred the black cocktail dress, but her best friend would not hear any of it.

_"If you've got it," Brooke smirked. "Flaunt it. I will."_

The whole plan had been Brooke's idea. It's conceptualization arose after a long, profuse and overly dramatic, and she wasn't sure, slightly unapologetic apology - a make-up gift for putting her through the awkward and painful encounter with Jake at Lucas' house. However, part of her was suspicious about her motives. Peyton knew her best friend inside and out. And this was slightly out of character even for Brooke - giving up on such a 'marvy' idea, as Brooke would have no doubtedly have put it, instead of hounding her into submission. It definitely had given her pause, but Haley was coming along as well, on this all-girl night, that it had tempered her anxiety.

Sliding her hands down the silk and chiffon-hybrid fabric, Peyton admired herself in the mirror, primping the half-up do, as her curls cascaded across her bare shoulders. The narrow halter suited her long neck, and she always did love the color green.

Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. _Since when did you start having manners, Brooke?_ She quickly slipped on the pair of matching forest green sandals and ran down the stairs. "What are you doing ringing the door...?" Her voice trailed off.

Standing on her doorstep was an elderly man, dressed in a plain black suit and a cap. He smiled and bowed slightly, lifting his cap off chivalrously. Frowning Peyton was stunned and confused at the stranger standing at her doorstep. "Wh-who are you?"

"Ms. Sawyer?"

"U-Uh, yes?" she stammered. _What was Brooke up to?_

"The name is Kessing; and I will be your driver tonight." He offered his arm. Hesitantly, she accepted and followed him out the door.

_What on earth was going on?_

>>>

The girl did have taste, Peyton had to give her that. The long white limousine seemed to stretch the length of her house, it was so amazing. Even though she had dated Nathan Scott, whose father owned a car dealership, they had never had the luxury of a limo.

Slipping into the backseat of the black leather interior, which was in stark contrast to its outer shell, Peyton couldn't help but giggle. She felt like Cinderella going to the ball, which of course wasn't the case, but it was the first thing that popped into her mind. Her eyes scanned the hot ride for refreshments, but fell upon a gold-embossed envelope with her name on it.

_My darling Peyton:_

_Enjoy the ride. This will be a night to remember. Many more surprises in store._

_Brooke_

She smiled how her unpredictably creative friend placed a hand drawn heart beside the neatly engraved note. _Typical Brooke_.

"Okay," she said out loud with a smile, wondering where this limo was set to take her. "Where to Kessing?"

>>>

The ride was not long at all. It made her question once again, what Brooke was up to? And also, how she managed to drag Haley into this. Then the image of Haley reaming Brooke out for making a spectacle of the whole event popped into her head which made her giggle. _Haley is in for one hell of a ride._

Suddenly the door opened with Kessing holding out his hand expectantly. "We are here, Miss."

Peyton could not wait to see new 'in' place Brooke had brought her to, within the short span of time it took for the limo to get there. Grasping Kessing's hand, she was guided out into the cool night air. Her jaw dropped, completely taken aback.

_The school?_ What kind of cruel joke was this? She spun around to question the only tie to her mischievous friend, only to see the elderly grey-haired man jump into the limousine and drive away without another word.

"What is going on?" she exclaimed, totally and completely bewildered.

Seeing as she had nowhere else to go, Peyton slowly made her way up the dimly lit sidewalk leading up to the main school entrance. There were no lights to be seen from the outer court. And once she managed to feel her way through the dark foyer, Peyton had to reorientate herself. She had entered the northwest entrance, so she was nearest the gymnasium. Standing at what felt like a crossroads, she glanced around, trying to figure out which way she was supposed to go. "A little direction people!" As if an answer to her prayer, she heard the soft padding of feet to her left, which was towards the gymnasium. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" she muttered to herself.

Cautiously she made her way down the hall, looking for signs of Haley and her best friend. As the beginning of the night revealed itself, Peyton had a sneaking suspicion that Haley James had been in on this whole thing. "Hello?" she called out. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Nothing.

Just as she was about to turn back, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, causing her to shriek.

"Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed happily. "You're finally here! I thought Kissy-face might have gotten lost for a second."

"Brooke!" She hit her best friend lightly on the shoulder. "You scared the crap out of me!" Her heart was racing.

"It's about a night of surprises..."

"And coronaries?" Peyton said, clutching her chest. "I think I could have been the first girl to die of a heart attack at the ripe old age of 17."

"Nah," Haley's voice sounded in the darkness, "I don't think 17 years old would cut it." The dark reddish blonde girl, appeared from the corner with a grin on her face.

"Okay, I _know_ something's up," she said darkly. "You two in cahoots? That's frightening enough, but the thought of what brought you two together..."

"Oh don't be silly," Brooke said dismissively, slipping her arm around her waist, while Haley grabbed Peyton's left hand. "We're doing something nice for someone we care about."

"Okay, no," Peyton exclaimed, pulling back, as they led her toward the entranceway to the gymnasium. She had a foreboding feeling that someone was about to befall her, due to these two girls. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is up."

"Just come and take a look," Haley urged. "It's not something bad."

And then it suddenly dawned on her. _Jake._ It would be one of the only few things these two would agree upon. "You did it again," she said in disbelief. "You set me up again?"

"What?" Brooke froze, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she gasped, at a loss for words. The performance would have worked on an acquaintance, but not her.

"And this was supposed to be an apology for setting me and Jake up like that in the first place!" Peyton said irritably. "I can't believe you." And then her eyes fell upon Haley, who seemed to be sliding back into the shadows. "And _you_! You know how I feel about this..."

"I know." Haley's innocent face was now wracked with an expression of torment. "But this sounded like such a good idea," she said weakly. "It...we put so much effort into..."

"We?" Peyton tilted her head slightly, eyeing her best friend. "Who is this we? How many more are in on this?"

"Listen P. Sawyer, you just have to give this a chance." The brunette looked like she was winding up for one of her famous ramblings. "This is different," she said, taking a deep breath. "It's not a complete surprise...not really. Well for some of us."

"Just come with us," Haley said gently, tugging at Peyton's arm. "Give it a chance."

Peyton allowed herself to be led to the entranceway towards the gymnasium. Usuallly it was line with bodies, but tonight, it was empty, with only a pathway lit with white lights. "What is this?" she breathed, not understanding what was going on.

Brooke grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Peyton, for once, just trust me."

_Trust her. Yeah, that was an easy concept_.

"Hey," Haley said. "This isn't some big horrible plot, you know?"

Peyton raised a skeptical brow, eyeing the narrow pathway into what, she didn't know.

"Okay, maybe a plot, but not horrible."

"What do you guys think is going to happen?" Peyton closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "It's not some fairytale that has everyone live happily ever after," she sighed. "Why are you both trying to make it that?"

"But why can't it be?" Haley questioned seriously. "You make things harder than it has to be sometimes, Peyton. Jake really cares about you. And I know you care about him."

"It's not that eas..."

"Why not? Life is hard enough without us making more trouble for ourselves."

"Haley," Peyton said, warning her. "Don't..."

Suddenly she heard the loud click of a door. Peyton spun around to see Brooke had slipped away during their conversation. "Where did she go?" she said suspiciously. Walking towards the gymnasium, she was about to open the door, when she felt Haley's hand upon hers.

"Don't go in there made," she whispered. Peyton felt herself being turned slightly until she was staring down at Haley. "This was supposed to be a special night for you and Jake, and if you go in there like..."

Peyton didn't understand what the big deal was about. She had seen hide nor hair of Jake, the person with whom she was supposed to share this 'magical' night with. "Haley, I'm not into anymore games," she hissed, as she flung the doors to the gymnasium open.

Darkness. With the exception of two candles hovering in what she would have guessed to be centre court, nothing could be seen. The anger and frustration she felt because of Brooke and Haley's manipulation suddenly dissipated. She expected some spectacle and here she was left standing in the dark. Without another word, she burst out laughing.

_This was ridiculous._

"Tim!" Brooke's shrill voice could be heard above them in the darkness. "What are you doing?"

Peyton shook her head, imagining the earful Brooke must have been giving him at that moment.

"Ouch!" Tim's voice filled the gymnasium over the sound system. "I'm trying," he whispered, the heated conversation in the soundroom not obviously meant to be heard.

"Get on with it!" Brooke hissed.

"U-Uh," he stammered, clearing his voice. "Due to technical difficulties, we will be with you in a moment."

"Tim, fix it!" The voice was muffled, from some distant room in the gymnasium, but it was definitely recognizable as Brooke's distinctive voice.

Suddenly the hum of generators filled the room. And then, as if by magic, before her very eyes, sparkling, shimmering lights danced above her hovering in the air above her, as if a sea of stars draped above her. Floodlights strategically positioned, entwined upon a pathway lined with rose petals, ending between two candles, where one lone stool was placed.

Her heart was overwhelmed by the sight. She had never seen anything so lovely. Peyton peered over her shoulder towards the hallway entrance, where Haley stood smiling softly. _This was all for me?_

And as if reading her mind, Haley nodded once, before slipping into the hallway and closing the doors behind her.

_But where is Jake?_

_>>>_

With nothing else to do, Peyton slipped onto the lone stool that sat in the middle of the court. It faced more darkness. _What am I supposed to be looking at?_

As if in answer, a circle of white lights suddenly appeared before her. It seemed to be a stage of some sort. Though the white lights did not give enough light to reveal anything on stage. She sat anxiously, wondering where Jake was. If this was somehow an attempt to reconcile them, should he not also be there with her?

In the dark, she could hear the soft footsteps of someone on stage. They were adjusting what seemed to be a mic, from the sounds of the knocking over the sound system. Peyton could also hear the scratching of wood on wood - as if someone was moving a chair or stool. Did Brooke hire a band?

A lone voice cleared his throat before speaking into the unseen microphone. "I know theatrics is not my thing." Jake's voice boomed over the sound system. Peyton felt her heart skip a beat, as this turn of events was unexpected. "But it's the thought that counts, right?"

_He was in on this?_ Peyton's hand fluttered to her throat. The knowledge that he made this moment for her overwhelmed her.

"I know things seem to be crumbling around us right now," he sighed, as if feeling ever word. "But I brought you here so that I could tell you how I feel. Your friendship has made the tough days easier to take. And how you love Jenny...there are no words to describe that."

Peyton thought she would cry. She felt a lump growing in her throat and tears beginning to well up. All her doubts were melting away with every word.

"I just wanted to truthfully tell you exactly what I feel. I couldn't find the words on my own, so I give this to you as an offering." The low thrumming of his guitar filled her ears, as she closed her eyes and drank it in.

When she opened her eyes, in sequence with the previous revelation, two lone spotlights shone down upon the dimly lit stage. A rosy glow filled the stage as the tinted lights warmed the room. Jake sat upon a stool, his guitar in the crook of his arm.

"_My head's full of thoughts -  
Thoughts of you  
And I'm distracted so easy,  
Thinking what to do.  
So unsure, so unfamiliar,  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen?_

_Will you fall for me?  
I need to know, the way I'd like you to,  
Baby, will you fall for me?  
The way I've fallen for you._

_I'm not acting like myself;  
And I'm playing the role of someone else.  
And my hearts beating so fast,  
I can't stop it.  
And I'm so unsure,  
So unfamiliar,  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen?_

_Will you fall for me?  
The way I'd like you to.  
Will you fall for me?  
The way I've fallen for you.  
The way I've fallen for you.  
The way I've fallen for you..._

_Fallen for, fallen for you,_

_For you..._

_So unsure, so unfamiliar,  
Am I wrong to think...  
That something could happen?  
Was I wrong to think I...  
Will you fall for me?  
The way I'd like you to,  
Will you fall for me?  
The way I've fallen for you.  
The way I've fallen for you.  
The way I've fallen for you._.."

----------  
**A/N:** Super super super extra super patient people! I appreciate it. I also thank those who kept yappin' at me to finish or update. Well here it is. It isn't quite the chapter I had hoped. You know, the chapter I had written and then got lost because of stupid discs that eat my fiction:pout: Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please, let me know what you think. I value all of my faithful readers... SMOOCH


End file.
